


В лапах закона

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Detectives, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 45,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Алек уставился на решетку своей камеры,возле которой стоял полицейский.- На выход, Лайтвуд.К тебе пришел адвокатЗаключенный шагал с едва теплящейся надеждой в сердце.За его дело никто не хотел браться.Улики были против Алека,а идти на сделку с прокурором он не хотел.Когда его ввели в комнату для допросов,там сидела только Иззи.- И где мой адвокат?В этот момент дверь рапахнулась и на пороге нарисовался тот,кого Алек хотел бы видеть последним в своей жизни.Магнус Бейн.Только не этот тип!





	1. Chapter 1

Александр Лайтвуд сидел на холодном полу, прислонившись спиной к серой стене. Его длинные, изящные пальцы зарылись в черную шевелюру, а локти упирались в колени. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что все происходящее вокруг — правда. Что это не сон. Не кошмар.  
Его взгляд скользил по мрачной камере, не в состоянии сфокусироваться на чем-либо. Обшарпанные стены, тусклое освещение, жесткая постель. Это отвратительное место и не располагало к созерцанию. Все здесь буквально дышало обреченностью с примесью пыли и плесени. Уродливое, убогое помещение, будто созданное для того, чтобы демонстрировать безысходность.  
Смиритесь, мистер Лайтвуд, это явь. Страшная реальность, от которой Вам никуда не деться. Вас заперли. Бетонные стены и решетка, под потолком маленькое оконце со стальными прутьями. И выхода нет.  
Он откинул голову и ударился о стену. Нет, не с намерением покончить с собой, размозжив собственный затылок о бездушный камень. Боль, которую ощутил Алек, отвлекала его от того ужаса, который сковывал сердце.  
У него все еще была надежда. Иззи и Джейс верили ему. Они обещали помочь. Они не отвернулись от него. Сестра и брат будут с ним до конца.  
Он зажмурил глаза и попытался сделать глубокий вдох, стараясь успокоиться. Ему нужно было взять себя в руки и обдумать ситуацию со стороны. Вспомнить какие-то важные детали, мелочи, которым он не придавал значения раньше, но теперь они могли пригодится.  
В коридоре послышались шаги тяжелых ботинок и звяканье ключей. Алек распахнул свои орехового цвета глаза и уставился на решетку, возле которой стоял полицейский.  
— На выход, Лайтвуд. К тебе пришел твой адвокат.  
Парень медленно поднялся, разминая кисти рук, и направился к офицеру. Тот надел на него наручники и повел по коридору.  
Заключенный шагал с едва теплящейся надеждой в сердце. За его дело никто не хотел браться. Мариз отказалась помогать сыну. Она отреклась от него публично. Улики были против Алека и те, кто претендовал на роль его защитника, предлагали ему признать свою вину и пойти на сделку с прокурором. Потому Лайтвуд гнал их всех прочь. С тех пор как он не поладил с последним адвокатом, Иззи пыталась подобрать замену. Найти кого-то достойного и терпеливого, дабы выдержать характер ее брата. Разумеется, в обычных условиях Александр был более сдержан, но с учетом обвинений и заточения, он взрывался, словно пороховая бочка, от малейшей искры. Изабель даже казалось, что с тех пор как ее старший братец пошел против матери, его поведение становилось все более нервным и вспыльчивым. Но винить его в этом девушка не могла. Мариз сделала все, что в ее силах, чтобы отравить жизнь сына. Старшая Лайтвуд полагала, что если загонит Алека в тупик, то он покается во всех своих грехах и приползет на коленях, после чего все вернется на круги своя. Ее сын вновь станет покорным, послушным и беспрекословным. Но все пошло не по плану. И теперь Мариз была уверена, что Алек хладнокровный убийца. Женщина отреклась от него. Отказалась иметь что-либо общее с преступником и уведомила Александра, что не заплатит ни цента его адвокату. Пусть выкручивается как хочет.  
Иззи до сих пор не могла поверить, что ее мать способна на такое. Отравлять жизнь окружающим, манипулировать и вить веревки из собственной семьи — да, это было в характере Мариз. Но бросить сына в самый сложный момент его жизни… Сама девушка предпочитала больше не общаться со своей родительницей, у которой был камень вместо сердца.  
Когда Алека ввели в комнату для допросов, там сидела только его сестра. Изабель казалась такой же измотанной и уставшей, как и он сам. Под ее прекрасными карими глазами залегли круги. Но, увидев его, она тепло улыбнулась и произнесла:  
— Привет, старший братец.  
Девушка поднялась и обняла его. Так крепко, как только смогла. Чтобы он почувствовал, что не один. Что его любят. Этот жест вызвал едва заметную улыбку у юноши.  
— Как ты тут? — спросила Иззи, возвращаясь на свое место.  
Алек пожал плечами.  
— Ничего особо не изменилось. Все те же стены, те же обвинения. И каждое утро я понимаю, что это не сон.  
Изабель сочувственно взглянула на парня и, протянув руку, сжала его ладонь в своей. Алеку было особенно сложно в такие моменты, потому что поддержка сестры растворяла остатки его мужества, пробивая броню. Но причинять ей лишнюю боль Лайтвуд не хотел. Потому он вымученно улыбнулся и спросил:  
— Так где мой адвокат? Только не говори, что им будешь ты сама.  
В этот момент дверь раскрылась и на пороге нарисовался тот, кого Алек хотел бы видеть последним в своей жизни. Пожалуй, даже явление самой Мариз Лайтвуд с ее упреками и то было бы куда более желанным для юноши.  
— Александр, дорогой. Вот он — я! Твой защитник в сверкающих латах и на вороном коне, белый мне не к лицу. Лошадь, правда, пришлось оставить на парковке, ее в участок не пустили.  
Странные золотисто-зеленые глаза, подведенные черным, смотрели весело и легко. Грациозная, тонкая рука с черным лаком на идеальных ногтях закрыла дверь, после чего переместилась на черный пиджак с отделанными золотом лацканами, оправляя его.  
— Убирайся, Бейн, — взревел Алек, подскакивая.  
Самодовольная ухмылка нарисовалась на наглом лице азиата.  
— Ах, дорогой, видишь ли… У меня-то есть выбор, где мне быть, а у тебя его нет. Потому я, пожалуй, останусь. Но вот ты в любой момент можешь вернуться в свою серую, унылую камеру. Будешь гнить в четырех стенах и вспоминать самое яркое событие последних дней — мое явление.  
Он прошел к соседнему с Изабель стулу и изящно его занял, подмигнув брюнетке. Та издала тяжелый вздох и поднялась, глядя на брата.  
— Алек, он отличный адвокат. Ты это и сам понимаешь. Магнус согласился взяться за твое дело и сам будет вести его! Ты же знаешь, что его юридическое агентство — одно из лучших!  
— Самое лучшее, — вставил Бейн, глядя на телефон. — О! Кажется, моя лошадка соскучилась на парковке.  
Он принял входящий вызов и произнес:  
— Катарина, прошло всего четыре минуты, а ты уже жаждешь услышать мой голос?  
Помощница что-то заговорила, на что Магнус вздохнул и ответил:  
— Разберись с этим сама. Отправь Рагнора или Рафаэля. Уверен, их компетенции будет достаточно.  
Он отключился и перевел взгляд на Алека. Парень молчал, гневно раздувая ноздри и плотно сжимая кулаки.  
— Цени мое присутствие, милый. Меня уже ждут в другом месте и хотят, как никого другого. Но, — он сделал красноречивую паузу и слегка развел руками, — я здесь. Пока еще здесь.  
Улыбка исчезла с лица Бейна. Ледяной взгляд его золотисто-зеленых глаз устремился на Лайтвуда, будто желая усмирить его пыл.  
— Алек! — Иззи дернула брата за руку. — Прекрати! Магнус твой единственный шанс! Он согласен тебя защищать! Именно защищать, а не предлагать сделки! Все так, как ты и хотел.  
Лайтвуд шумно выдохнул и занял свое место так, чтобы каждому в этом помещении стало ясно насколько ему не нравится этот адвокат.  
— И что ты предлагаешь, Бейн? — спросил он презрительно.  
Магнус повел плечом, после чего произнес:  
— Для начала, Александр, мне нужно знать все подробности тех событий, твое алиби и так далее. Затем, я изучу дело и…  
— Вернешься, чтобы сообщить, что сделка лучший выход в моем случае? Потому что иначе меня казнят за двойное убийство, верно? Так делали все до тебя.  
Бейн самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Верно замечено, милый. ДО МЕНЯ. Как и сказала Изабель, наше сотрудничество будет проходить именно в том ключе, что я буду представлять тебя в суде. Никаких сделок.  
Алек ухмыльнулся так, что Иззи стало жутко.  
— Магнус, ты помнишь, когда-то я обещал тебе, что обязательно испорчу твою репутацию?  
— О, это сложно забыть, дорогой. Ты обещал мне это при каждой нашей встрече.  
Лайтвуда раздражала самоуверенность Бейна и его фамильярные обращения к нему.  
— Так вот, — Алек подался вперед, — если ты проиграешь дело, то это разрушит твое звание человека, который всегда побеждает.  
— И тогда ты будешь умирать с мыслью о том, что успел отомстить мне напоследок. — улыбаясь, ответил Магнус.  
Это подействовало на Алека словно пощечина, а Иззи закрыла рот рукой в ужасе глядя на адвоката.  
— Но если я одержу победу, — продолжил Бейн, не обращая внимания на реакцию своих собеседников, — то получу статус человека, способного справиться с безвыходной ситуацией. Такой, в которой ты и оказался, Александр. С такими уликами… Все указывает на твою виновность. Это будет самый сложный кейс в моей практике.  
— Тогда зачем тебе это, Магнус? — на повышенных тонах заговорил Алек. — Хочешь поиздеваться надо мной? Насладиться тем, что со мной стало?  
Бейн вздохнул и посмотрел на Лайтвуда, как на ребенка.  
— Мой милый Александр, что бы ты не думал обо мне, я не из тех, кто любит плясать на чужой могиле. Оставим эту привилегию Мариз. К тому же, за то время, пока мы с тобой играли по разные стороны корпоративных баррикад, ты мог бы понять, что мне по душе сложные задачи. Потому я берусь только за них.  
Он открыл ежедневник, вытащил из держателя закрепленную там ручку и пробежался глазами по своим заметкам. Его золотисто-зеленые, необычные глаза стали сосредоточенными.  
— Приступим? — спросил он, поднимая взгляд на Алека, полностью перевоплощаясь во владельца одной из лучших юридических контор и профессионала своего дела.


	2. Chapter 2

Весь следующий день Лайтвуд сидел в своей камере и мысленно перебирал моменты встречи с адвокатом.   
Магнус Бейн терпеливо и аккуратно задавал вопросы, не желая травмировать и без того шаткую психику Алека. Но вот сам арестант этого не ценил. Он ершился и принимал в штыки любой вопрос своего адвоката. Каждый раз Иззи одергивала брата и повторяла, что они ему не враги. Вот только сам Александр сомневался в честности Бейна.   
Магнус был самой жестокой и хваткой акулой, которую только встречал Алек. Не считая Мариз. Но в случае их противостояния, Лайтвуд не стал бы делать однозначной ставки на мать. Непредсказуемый и эксцентричный Бейн владел собственным юридическим агентством. Он сделал себе имя на том, что брался только за самые громкие и неоднозначные дела. Скандальные и яркие, как и сам Магнус.   
С Алеком они впервые встретились около полутора лет назад, когда парень только вернулся из университета и едва приступил к работе в компании родителей. Они столкнулись на вечеринке Моргеншернов, давних клиентов «Лайтвуд Технолоджис». Александр стоял у бара и тоскливо взирал на Лидию Бренвелл, весело щебетавшую с Робертом и Мариз. В тот день парня угнетало навязанное ему общество этой белокурой девушки. Его состояние усугублялось тем, что Алек понимал, к чему клонят родители. И не хотел этого. Брак в качестве залога обеспечения слияния компаний воспринимался Лайтвудом как пережиток прошлого. Сейчас разводы оформлялись часто и быстро.   
От этих мыслей его и оторвал мурлыкающий голос почти у самого уха.  
\- Я подумал: о чем может так сосредоточенно размышлять этот красавчик? И не смог пройти мимо.   
Алек резко развернулся и увидел перед собой странные глаза. Бледно-золотые, куда светлее янтарных глаз его сводного брата Джейса, с витиеватым вкраплением зеленых прожилок. На миг юноша был дезориентирован и все, о чем он мог размышлять, сводилось к абсолютно идиотской мысли: «Интересно, это линзы такие?».   
Незнакомец приподнял бровь, так и не получив ответа. Алек должен был что-то произнести, но заданный ему вопрос, вытеснился из сознания Лайтвуда странными глазами мужчины.   
Александр ощутил, как предательски горят его скулы. Он чувствовал себя дураком, не способным контролировать собственное смущение и растерянность. Ореховые глаза скользнули вниз, к темно-синему костюму незнакомца, прошлись по светло-голубой рубашке с расшитым незабудками воротником, к петлице, в которой красовался живой цветок. Затем блуждающий взор вернулся к лицу напротив. Накрашенные глаза, губы, изогнутые в ухмылке и забавляющийся взгляд.   
\- Привет. – Выдавил, наконец, юноша, потому что человек напротив хранил молчание, наслаждаясь мучениями своего оппонента. – Я Алек. Алек Лайтвуд. – Произнес он уже спокойнее, протягивая руку для пожатия.   
\- Магнус Бейн. – Ответил новый знакомый и мягко коснулся протянутой руки Александра, проведя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Лайтвуда.   
Алек испуганно распахнул глаза и отдернул свою руку чуть быстрее, чем следовало. Однако, смятение юноши вызвало у Бейна лишь очередную ухмылку. Александр стоял некоторое время, подозрительно глядя на того, кто нарушил его покой и бесцеремонно веселился за его счет. Но раздражения этот тип на удивление не вызывал. По крайней мере в этот момент их знакомства.   
\- Эм… Вы носите линзы? – Уточнил Алек. Этот глупый вопрос сорвался с языка, помимо его собственной воли.  
\- Нет, это натуральный цвет моих глаз. Я уникален даже в мелочах. – Самодовольно улыбнувшись, произнес Магнус.   
Эта бравада повеселила юношу, но как продолжить эту беседу он не знал.   
\- Лайтвуд? – Наконец протянул Бейн, скользнув взглядом по Мариз. В его странных глазах на миг проявилось отвращение, но оно исчезло так быстро, что его невозможно было заметить.   
Проследив за направлением взгляда Магнуса, Алек произнес:  
\- Да, это мои родители.   
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что Мариз способна сделать что-то настолько великолепное. – Тягуче произнес Бейн, рассматривая Александра.   
От этого взгляда и от поведения Магнуса, парню стало не по себе. Ни одна женщина, ни один мужчина никогда не флиртовали с ним так откровенно. Или может ему это только кажется?   
\- Где вы работаете? – Спросил Алек, решив перейти на более нейтральную тему.   
Бейн вскинул брови, после чего спросил:  
\- Только не говори, что не слышал о «Бейн и Фелл».   
\- Юридическая контора? – Уточнил Лайтвуд после секундного колебания. – Она принадлежит Вашему отцу?   
Магнус как-то растерянно улыбнулся, обескураженный таким невежеством своего собеседника.   
\- Мой отец не оставил мне ничего, кроме моих уникальных глаз, милый.   
От интонации этого завораживающего голоса и фамильярного обращения к себе, Алек смутился, но не успел он вымолвить ни слова, как за его спиной раздался властный голос Мариз:  
\- Что тебе нужно от моего сына, Бейн?  
Взгляд необычных глаз обратился к матери Алека.   
\- Ничего относящегося к деловой стороне жизни. Прочее тебя не интересует, Мариз, так что можешь просто пройти мимо и сделать вид, что мы не знакомы. В общем, веди себя как обычно.   
Женщина встала рядом с сыном и произнесла:  
\- Я не желаю, чтобы между нами было хоть что-то общее. Так что держись подальше от моей семьи, Бейн.   
Магнус спокойно посмотрел в ореховые глаза Алека и ответил:  
\- Не могу тебе этого обещать, Мариз.   
\- Я не стану повторять дважды! – С явной угрозой произнесла разгневанная мать.   
Только этот ее тон смог по-настоящему переключить внимание Магнуса. Он посмотрел на женщину и произнес с усмешкой:  
\- Тебе не хуже меня известно, что мне плевать на твои желания и приказы. Я буду делать ровно то, что хочется мне самому. И общаться с тем, - Взгляд его странных глаз вновь вернулся к Алеку, - Кого я хочу.   
Парень ощутил, как его щеки предательски воспылали. Он не ошибся в том, что вызывал у Магнуса интерес. Но заявлять об этом и без того разъяренной Мариз Лайтвуд – это была скверная идея.   
\- Ты ничтожество, Бейн! – Холодно произнесла женщина. – Мне противно даже просто смотреть на тебя и твое размалеванное лицо. В тебе нет ни капли уважения к окружающим. Ты эгоистичный ублюдок, жестокий настолько, что не пожалел даже собственного отца.   
Магнус улыбнулся и ответил:  
\- Поверь, если бы я знал, как влияет на тебя мой внешний вид, то обязательно явился бы сюда в костюме с кучей перьев из какого-нибудь помпезного мюзикла. Но, знаешь, чтобы не быть таким ублюдком, каким ты меня считаешь, пожалуй, я сделаю для тебя одно маленькое одолжение. Обещаю, когда мы встретимся с тобой за столом переговоров, я буду выглядеть также строго и уныло, как и все, к кому ты привыкла. Чтобы не травмировать твою хрупкую психику лишними раздражителями. Тебе хватит и того, что я разгромлю тебя и твой бизнес.  
Его взгляд был холодным и неприязненным, а тон насмешливым. Слова мужчины разозлили не только Мариз, но и ее сына. Алек сделал шаг вперед и слегка толкнул Магнуса в грудь.   
\- Не смей угрожать моей матери!  
Он остановился, буравя Бейна раздраженным взглядом. Алек не привык слышать угрозы в адрес Мариз. Но так же, как он бросался на защиту своей сестры или брата, Лайтвуд не позволил бы никому так разговаривать с членами его семьи. Наглые желто-зеленые глаза посмотрели на руку, упирающуюся ему в грудь, после чего на лице Магнуса появилась очередная ухмылка.  
\- И что ты сделаешь, Александр? – С интересом спросил он, чуть подавшись в сторону приблизившегося парня. – Впрочем, есть некоторые виды, скажем так, наказания, которые я с удовольствием бы принял от тебя.   
Лайтвуд отшатнулся, словно Бейн его ударил, и ошарашено смотрел на мужчину. Поведение Магнуса обескураживало, вводило в ступор и вызывало необъяснимое ощущение опасности. Будто Алек ходил по тонкому льду, который мог в любой момент обвалиться. Он сам отказывался признавать это, но в глубине души понимал, что ему приятны те ощущения, которые возникали, когда Бейн вел себя так раскованно. Никто не смел перечить Мариз. Это было впервые, когда Алек видел, как кто-то дает отпор его матери. Причем слова Магнуса звучали не издевательски, не гневно. Это была констатация факта. Бейн был уверен в себе. И это качество подкупало Александра, потому что именно этого не доставало ему самому. Возможно, он даже завидовал тому, что этот азиат с несвойственными его расе глазами мог свободно разговаривать с Мариз.  
Но со временем все эти эмоции были окончательно похоронены в глубинах души Алека. Он много раз пересекался с Бейном, который следуя своему обещанию, продолжал крестовый поход против «Лайтвуд Технолоджис». И каждая новая встреча вселяла в сердце Александра все бОльшую неприязнь к Магнусу. Этот тип заставил нервничать их всех. Он словно питбуль вцепился в их компанию и рвал ее на куски. Лайтвуды противостояли ему, но стоило отбить один удар, как сыпался следующий.   
Алек до сих пор не мог понять причину, по которой Магнус делал все это. Парень не единожды слышал, как на голову юриста сыпались оскорбления, произнесенные как в лицо Бейна, так и за его спиной. Но азиат их лишь игнорировал. Если причина была не в той стычке с Мариз, то в чем же тогда? Временами Александр размышлял не был ли он сам причиной такого поведения Магнуса? Может быть он оскорбил его, толкнув в тот вечер на вечеринке? Но все эти домыслы так и оставались не решенными.   
Эта история не позволяла Алеку поверить в искренность человека, представившегося его адвокатом. Он был уверен, что Бейн что-то вынюхивает, чтобы нанести сокрушающий удар по «Лайтвуд Технолоджис». Пока они слабы. Пока осталась одна Мариз. Эти мысли словно рой пчел кружили в его голове, не желая ее покидать. Александр понимал, что профессия адвоката и представительство клиента накладывают на Магнуса определенные юридические обязательства. Но будет ли Бейн достаточно честен, чтобы не воспользоваться этим преимуществом?   
Парень решил, что заточение дурно на него влияет, раз он не вытолкал того взашей едва увидел кого Иззи с собой притащила. Он вновь зарылся пальцами в свои волосы, пытаясь понять, как лучше поступить? Стоит ли доверять Магнусу? В какой-то момент юноша осознал, что только Бейн сможет вытащить его из всей этой истории. А компания… Какое ему, Алеку, дело до семейного бизнеса, если его казнят в скором времени? Эта эгоистичная мысль казалась парню не правильной и жалкой. В какое бы дерьмо его не окунали, Александр не желал терять себя, свою честь. Ведь после всего останутся Иззи и Джейс, он не мог оставить их на произвол судьбы. Юноша беспокоился даже об отрекшейся от него Мариз.   
Он не мог бы сказать, когда был в бОльшем тупике – вчера, сидя в камере и без надежды на спасение, или сейчас, когда беспринципный Магнус Бейн взялся за его дело, способный спасти Алека и разрушить то, что осталось от семьи и бизнеса Лайтвудов.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Лайтвуд, на выход. – Раздался привычно раздраженный голос охранника, открывавшего дверь.  
Заключенный устало поднялся и направился к выходу. Металл обвился вокруг его запястий, неприятно их сжимая и распространяя по коже ощущение холода. Его провели по уже знакомому коридору и впустили в допросную комнату на встречу с адвокатом.   
Магнус изучал какие-то бумаги и даже не поднял головы, когда Алек занял место напротив. Рука Бейна скользнула к пластиковому стакану, стоявшему рядом с ним, и переместила напиток ближе к Лайтвуду. На нем было написано Александр, но юноша к напитку не притронулся, глядя на своего адвоката. Тот сделал какие-то пометки, после чего переключил свое внимание на подзащитного.  
\- Я изучил твое дело. И, так как ты не отличался особенной разговорчивостью накануне, мне пришлось изучать твои показания в протоколе допроса.   
Говоря это, Магнус чуть шире распахнул глаза, будто находил упрямство Алека полнейшей глупостью.   
\- Теперь ты согласен с тем, что единственный приемлемый вариант – сделка с прокурором? – Спросил Лайтвуд, скрещивая руки на груди и откидываясь на спинку стула.  
Бейн только фыркнул.   
\- Дорогой, с моими способностями, я итак смогу выбить тебе пожизненное с возможностью досрочного освобождения через 15 лет в случае хорошего поведения. Благодари ангелов, что я так хорошо знаком с тобой и твоей семьей, чтобы понимать с какой стороны представить тебя присяжным.   
Алек с силой сжал желваки, сдерживая гнев, после чего процедил:  
\- То есть ты будешь защищать меня, добиваясь, чтобы меня посадили до конца моих дней?  
Магнус широко улыбнулся и произнес:  
\- Дорогой, ты не желаешь со мной разговаривать, не даешь мне никаких зацепок. Без твоей помощи я не смогу провести должное расследование.   
Он сделал паузу, упираясь локтем правой руки в стол, и провел подушечкой большого пальца по своим губам, изучая лицо Александра. Тот по-прежнему хмурился и, казалось, собирается взашей вытолкать отсюда Бейна, освободив его от обязанности вести это дело. Потому голос Магнуса звучал холодно, когда он продолжил свою речь:  
\- Я говорил о 15 годах заключения. Такой роскоши тебе ни один адвокат своими силами не выбьет. Прокурор, к слову, согласен на досрочное не раньше, чем через 20 лет с содержанием в тюрьме строгого режима. – Мужчина сделал паузу, после чего более мягко и вкрадчиво произнес, - Александр, ты же понимаешь, что свидетели застали тебя, всего в крови, блюющего рядом с телом. Там же лежало орудие преступления, на котором нашли твои отпечатки. В своих показаниях, ты ссылаешься на то, что не помнишь событий вечера преступления...   
Лайтвуд резко поднялся и с высоты своего почти двухметрового роста смотрел на Бейна. Он пылал от ярости, от переполнявших его эмоций. Неверие, отрицание, злость, ненависть, желание послать весь этот мир куда подальше! И в особенности очередного адвоката, который считает его виновным и говорит о том, как будет выгораживать убийцу, чтобы тот получил наименьшее наказание.   
\- Я не делал этого! – Почти прокричал он. – Я никого не убивал! Пусть даже я нихрена не помню, но я знаю себя! Это не в моей природе! Это… Блять... Это невозможно!  
Его широко распахнутые глаза полыхали, а грудь вздымалась от частого, сбивчивого дыхания. Под конец своей речи, пыл парня несколько угас. Не потому, что Алек взял себя в руки. А потому что прошло два месяца с момента тех убийств. Но, ни один человек, не верил в его невиновность. Только Иззи и Джейс были с ним. Но они не отвернулись бы от брата даже, если бы тот действительно совершил то, в чем его обвиняют.   
Видя его состояние, Магнус лишь спокойно указал на стул напротив, призывая Лайтвуда вновь занять свое место. Поколебавшись несколько мгновений, юноша последовал просьбе адвоката, но при этом в его взгляде читался вызов. Алек полагал, что сейчас прослушает лекцию от Бейна на тему того, что правильной тактикой в его положении будет доказывать невменяемость или что-нибудь в этом духе. Но вместо этого адвокат лишь пододвинул кофе и сказал:  
\- Угощайся, Александр. Тебе нужно немного успокоиться.   
Лайтвуд недоверчиво покосился на стаканчик, полагая, что это своеобразный подкуп, за которым последует какая-то просьба. Парень взял напиток и сделал аккуратный глоток. Черный, крепкий кофе оставил после себя ощущение горечи, которое обычно нравилось Алеку, но сегодня любимый вкус будто отражал его чувства. Это вызвало странную растерянность. Он опустил голову на руки и зарылся пальцами в волосах, чуть прикрыв глаза и стараясь успокоиться.   
Магнус не мешал ему. Он, молча, разглядывал документы, перемежая тишину допросной комнаты лишь шелестом бумаги. Когда Алек взял себя в руки, то поднял голову и уставился на сосредоточенного азиата. Бейн отложил папку с делом и посмотрел на подзащитного, положив руки на стол.  
\- Ты готов спокойно со мной поговорить, Александр? – Спросил он, изучая собеседника. Его голос звучал вкрадчиво и тихо. В ответ Лайтвуд лишь устало кивнул.   
\- Я не говорил, что считаю тебя убийцей. Так же, как не говорил и обратного. Ты не стал отвечать на мои вопросы вчера. Все, что мне удалось узнать – было лишь со слов Изабель и документов, приложенных к твоему делу. Если ты действительно никого не убивал и хочешь, чтобы я провел расследование, чтобы нашел доказательства твоей невиновности, мне необходимо твое сотрудничество. Я должен увидеть все твоими глазами. Знать то, что знаешь ты, Александр.   
Магнус замолчал, изучая реакцию парня. Нервный и вспыльчивый, он не желал никого к себе подпускать. Потому его реакции на самые простые слова или жесты были непредсказуемы. И адвокат старался вести себя как можно деликатнее.   
\- Я не знаю, могу ли доверять тебе. – Со свойственной ему честностью заявил Алек. – Ты пытался разрушить нашу семью, наш бизнес. А теперь приходишь, сулишь мне все то, о чем я могу лишь мечтать и просишь рассказать тебе о подробностях моей жизни.   
Голос юноши звучал спокойно и ровно. Магнус повторил свой жест, скользнув большим пальцем по губам. Сосредоточенный взгляд Бейна изучал юношу напротив, затем адвокат заговорил:  
\- Будем откровенны, Александр. В той войне, о которой ты говоришь, моей целью была Мариз. У нас с ней…своя история. Но она никак не влияет на мое желание вытащить тебя отсюда.  
\- Тогда какова твоя цель в этом деле? Я не понимаю этого. – Спросил Алек, несколько растерянный заявлениями Магнуса.  
Бейн ухмыльнулся  
\- Я здесь из-за тебя, Александр.   
Лайтвуд ощутил, как смущение заливает краской его лицо, но при этом старался казаться спокойным. Несколько томительно долгих секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего Алек, нарушив молчание, сказал:  
\- Я доверяю тебе. Не знаю почему, но доверяю.   
Магнус расплылся в улыбке, но не успел что-либо ответить, услышав, как Лайтвуд пробормотал себе под нос:  
\- Надеюсь, я не пожалею об этом.   
\- Я тебя не подведу, Александр. Клянусь Ангелом, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда. – Заявил Бейн. В этот раз в его словах не было привычной бравады или отстраненности. Более того, они показались Алеку пылкими и обжигающими, словно Магнус не просто поклялся помочь ему, а пообещал нечто большее.   
\- Спасибо. – Поблагодарил парень, впервые за все время своего заточения, испытывая чувство легкости. Он взял свой недопитый кофе и сделал глоток, наслаждаясь напитком по-настоящему. Горечь больше не проникала в его сердце, не оставляла за собой послевкусия обреченности. Ведь теперь он был не один. На его стороне был сам Магнус Бейн! Человек, не проигравший ни одного дела. Человек, искренне готовый помочь ему.


	4. Chapter 4

***   
Магнус улыбнулся, глядя, как Алек пьет кофе.   
\- Ну, что, милый, готов пустить меня в свою голову? – Ухмыльнувшись, спросил Бейн.   
Лайтвуд фыркнул и ответил:   
\- Только в пределах разумного.   
Адвокат лишь пожал плечами, но выглядел довольным, как козел на капустном поле.   
\- Предлагаю начать с ночи преступления и событий накануне. Расскажи мне обо всем. Каждую минуту того дня. А дальше посмотрим.   
Алек кивнул, чуть поразмыслил, после чего потер переносицу и начал рассказывать. 

***   
В тот день я проснулся в семь утра и отправился на пробежку. У меня было паршивое настроение, потому что жизнь катилась к чертям собачьим. Я был помолвлен с Лидией, но… По определенным причинам, порвал с ней за неделю до событий того дня.   
Мама была против моего решения. Она всячески закручивала гайки. Не знаю, как ей это удалось, но выглядело все так, будто я полнейшее ничтожество, ничего не стою. И никого не осталось рядом. Кроме, Иззи и Джейса, конечно.   
Мариз начала с того, что вышвырнула меня из дома и уволила с работы, заблокировала счета. Все те, с кем я общался, начали меня избегать. В общем, было сложно. Но я держался. И полагал, что моего терпения достаточно, чтобы справиться со всем этим.   
Через час или около того я вернулся домой и принял душ, собираясь пойти искать работу. Чем я и занялся. В тот день я обошел четыре места: Безмолвные Братья Инкорпорейтед, Агентство Нефритовый Волк, Меллрак ЛЛТ и Моргенштерн Компани. В первых трех мне спокойно отказали, а вот в последнем…   
Я пришел на встречу с Валентином по предварительной записи. Если говорить коротко, то он вытер об меня ноги. Вел себя самодовольно и напыщенно, как обычно. Когда наша встреча подходила к концу, появился ты. Последний человек, которого я хотел бы видеть. 

***   
Магнус закусил нижнюю губу, глядя на своего подзащитного, запнувшегося на сложном моменте. Он прекрасно помнил ту их встречу. И то, как парень вылетел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.   
\- Я понимаю, это может показаться глупым, Александр, но мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказывал все. Даже те события, в которых участвовал я сам. Мне нужно понимать ход твоих мыслей, те чувства, которые в тебе вызвало то или иное. Будь то мои слова или Валентина.   
\- Зачем, Магнус? – Устало спросил Лайтвуд.   
\- Просто доверься мне, Александр.   
Юноша скептически посмотрел на адвоката, полагая, что это какая-то уловка с его стороны или глупая причуда. Но решил все же сделать так, как его просили. 

***   
\- Большое спасибо, что согласились встретиться со мной, Валентин! – Произнес я, оказавшись в кабинете Моргенштерна и пожав его руку.   
\- Давай сразу к делу, Алек. У меня мало времени. – Ответил он, жестом предлагая мне сесть.   
Я чувствовал себя неуютно. Этот человек всегда был жестким и беспринципным, но в те моменты, когда ему было выгодно, он вел себя иначе. Скажу честно, я полагал, что он может взять меня, чтобы насолить маме.   
\- Благодарю. – Произнес я и сел. – Валентин, мы давно с Вами знакомы, Вы знаете меня как хорошего специалиста своего дела. Я сейчас в поисках работы и подумал, что Вы можете нанять меня. Я помню, Вы говорили, что ищете человека…   
\- Алек, - Перебил он меня. – Ты действительно думал, что я могу взять тебя на работу? Не в претензии к тебе, но зная змеиную натуру Мариз, я не удивлюсь, если узнаю, что она устроила весь этот скандал с разрывом помолвки и прочее, только чтобы ты смог явиться сюда, как делаешь это сейчас и втереться ко мне в доверие.   
\- Уверяю, Валентин, это не так.   
\- Я не намерен этого проверять. К тому же, ты не так давно в нашем бизнесе. Еще и двух лет не прошло. Твоего опыта не достаточно, чтобы работать на меня. Даже мой сын Себастьян, чтобы дорасти до своей позиции, начинал с самых низов. Он работал младшим помощником младшего помощника. Но он мой сын. А тебе я не смогу доверить даже такую позицию. Это все, что ты хотел обсудить?   
Я открыл рот, чтобы ответить ему и на миг растерялся, действительно не зная, что и сказать. Но в этот момент в дверь постучали и, не дождавшись ответа, влетели внутрь.   
\- Даже великий Магнус Бейн может опаздывать и стоять в пробках, как простой смертный. – Раздался голос у меня за спиной. – Иногда жалею, что я не какой-нибудь маг. Взмахнул руками, создал портал и ты на месте. О! Александр! А он что здесь делает?   
В этот момент я понял, что Валентин и не планировал со мной общаться. Он ждал тебя. Потому наш разговор и носил такой спешный и категоричный характер. Это огорчило меня.   
\- Уже уходит. – Произнес Валентин.   
\- Какая жалость! Всегда приятно вести переговоры, когда можно любоваться на что-то столь прекрасное! - Произнес ты, приблизившись. – Здравствуй, Александр.   
Ты протянул мне руку, но я не уверен. В это время все, о чем я мог думать, сводилось к желанию поскорее убраться оттуда.   
\- А по какому вопросу у Вас встреча? Не думал, что Моргенштерн Компани до сих пор ведет какие-то дела с Лайтвуд Технолоджи.   
\- Мы их не ведем. Алек приходил в поисках работы.   
Я поднялся и ответил, натянув на себя улыбку.   
\- Благодарю за встречу. Не буду вас больше задерживать.   
Но ты не позволил мне уйти, оказавшись напротив. Это было странно, потому я машинально посмотрел тебе в глаза.   
\- И какую работы ты ищешь, милый? – Противно ухмыляясь, спросил ты. – Мне вполне может пригодиться такая прелесть в штате моих сотрудников. Как я и говорил, всегда приятно иметь красивую мордашку за столом переговоров, чтобы было кому скрашивать мои серые будни. Хотя если ты хорошо готовишь, то я могу нанять тебя в качестве своей домработницы. Чтобы было кому кормить моего кота. А еще на тебе славно будет сидеть униформа. Так и представляю: очаровательный Александр с щеткой в руках.   
Ты вскинул руки с растопыренными пальцами и развел их в стороны, будто между ними должен был нарисоваться постер со мной в костюме горничной. В тот момент я отчетливо запомнил твое кольцо. Массивное, квадратное, с буквой М. Не знаю, почему я смотрел именно на него. Наверное, оно стало моим якорем, чтобы не сорваться в тот момент. Потому что все, о чем я мог думать – были твои слова.   
Человек, который не единожды разгромил меня, когда мы вели дела. Мой вечный соперник, заявивший мне в глаза, что мое место быть безмозглым украшением или домохозяйкой. В тот момент мне хотелось заехать тебе по морде. Но я понимал, что легче не станет. Как бы это не уязвляло мое самолюбие, ты действительно всегда был лучше меня. Но слушать, как ты меня принижаешь было противно.   
\- Извините, мне пора. До встречи. – Пробормотал я, ватным языком и вылетел прочь.   
Не помню, хлопнул ли я дверью, но если так и вышло, то ненамеренно. Мне просто нужно было убраться подальше оттуда. Подальше от тебя. 

***   
Магнус выглядел озадаченным. Он протянул руку и накрыл ею ладонь Лайтвуда.   
\- Александр, поверь, у меня и в мыслях не было…   
Алек отдернул руку. Но сделал это беззлобно и устало. Парень просто не хотел, чтобы Бейн к нему прикасался. Адвокат на мгновение растерялся, после чего произнес:   
\- В тот момент я просто забавлялся. Ты знаешь меня. Магнус Бейн любит шутить. И все, что я говорил, сводилось не к тому, что ты не справляешься со своей работой или не считаешься профессионалом, Александр. Я действительно нахожу тебя привлекательным. И мои слова… Они были направлены на то, чтобы донести до тебя эту мысль. Не более того.   
Магнус улыбнулся и покачал головой. Его тон был мягким и нежным.   
\- Мне всегда казалось, что ты убегаешь потому, что испытываешь дискомфорт от такого заигрывания со стороны мужчины. Я не думал, что ты воспринимаешь мои слова как уничижительные.   
Алек неопределенно пожал плечами. Парень хмурился, но не из-за слов Бейна. Он полностью погрузился в воспоминания о том дне и вновь переживал все события. 

***   
Когда я покинул здание Моргенштерн Компани, то поехал в Лайтвуд Технолоджис. В тот момент мне хотелось высказать родителям все, что я о них думаю. Не знаю… Будто что-то во мне лопнуло. Надоело, молча и покорно принимать все, что они делают.   
Но охрана наотрез отказалась меня впускать. Приказ Мариз… Я взбесился и начал кричать, скандалить. Не помню, что именно говорил. В этот момент пришел Радж.   
\- Все хорошо, господа! – Сказал он. – Алек пойдет со мной.   
Радж – мой ассистент. Был им. На тот момент он уже занимал мою должность. Да и сейчас, скорее всего… Но последний год этот парень работал под моим началом. Он повел меня в мой, точнее, теперь уже в свой кабинет.   
\- Что ты делаешь, Алек? Если Мариз узнает об этом, она взбесится! – Чуть ли не прокричал Радж.   
\- Я пришел поговорить с ней и отцом, а меня не пустили. – Раздраженно ответил я. – Где мама?   
\- Она улетела на встречу, вернется только завтра. Приятель, тебе не стоит так кипятиться! Тем более ты решил поговорить с ними именно как с родителями. Не проще ли встретиться дома, в семейной обстановке, так сказать?   
Я, молча, смотрел на него, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Родители не жили вместе уже полгода. Мама узнала, что отец ей изменил, и выгнала его. Но в обществе они продолжали изображать пару. К тому же, Лайтвуды все по природе своей трудоголики. Потому их вернее было найти на работе, нежели где-то еще, включая собственный дом.   
\- Я уже здесь. И иду к отцу.   
\- Хорошо, Алек, только прошу, веди себя сдержаннее! Ты похож на поехавшего! Никогда раньше не видел тебя в таком состоянии. Разве что после встреч с Бейном.   
От этих слов мне стало не по себе. Я задумался: действительно ли ты так влияешь на меня, что я начинаю психовать и беситься? Но Раджу я сказал лишь:   
\- Я постараюсь взять себя в руки. Отец в кабинете?   
Он неохотно кивнул и ответил:   
\- Может, выпьем после всего? А то я вижу, ты на взводе.   
Я согласился и пошел в кабинет к Роберту. Его секретарь переполошилась при виде меня и выскочила из-за стола, намереваясь преградить мне путь. Но я не останавливался, даже не поздоровался. Просто прошел мимо до того, как она успеет что-либо сделать. Вошел я без стука, распахнув дверь. И услышал слова отца, адресованные кому-то в телефоне:   
\- Конечно, любимая! Я приеду к тебе в 9 вечера. Ты что-нибудь…   
В этот момент хлопнула дверь и отец обернулся. Заметив меня, он побледнел и замолк на полуслове.   
\- Я перезвоню. – Бросил Роберт и отключился. – Что ты здесь делаешь, Алек?   
\- Пришел поговорить. – Ответил я, скрещивая руки на груди.   
Мысль о том, что отец беседовал со своей любовницей, из-за которой они расстались с мамой, была мне неприятна. Хотелось как следует встряхнуть его. Он же клялся ей в верности, а затем предал! У Мариз есть свои недостатки, но она никогда не делала чего-то, что могло бы навредить отцу. Не предавала его. Я видел, как ей было тяжело, когда она узнала правду. Потому я разозлился еще сильнее, когда услышал этот разговор.   
\- О чем ты хотел поговорить? – Спросил он.   
\- Кто это был?   
\- Что?   
\- С кем ты созванивался?   
Он молчал.   
\- Это та, с которой ты изменял маме?   
\- Алек, не нужно так. Мы с твоей мамой взрослые люди. Мы сами в состоянии разобраться в нашей семейной жизни.   
\- Значит, потому ты не интересуешься, что происходит между мной и мамой? Слишком занят определением своего семейного положения?   
\- По этому поводу нам с Мариз так и не удалось поговорить.   
\- Прошла неделя, отец! Целая неделя, в течение которой меня уволили и вышвырнули из собственного дома. Ты даже не поинтересовался как я, нужна ли мне помощь. Не сказал, что я был не прав и не поддержал маму, если уж ты на ее стороне. Знаешь, что ты сделал? Ничего!   
К концу этой фразы я начал кричать. Отец что-то отвечал, но я… Я не слышал. Я не запомнил его слов. А потом ворвалась охрана. Когда секретарь не смогла удержать меня, она вызвала их. Те, разумеется, ворвались, услышав крик, и спросили у Роберта:   
\- Все в порядке?   
Он посмотрел на меня, будто прикидывая, насколько я адекватен для разговора. Но я ушел сам. Просто развернулся и пошел к выходу. В коридоре меня уже ждал Радж.   
\- Вызвали охрану, и я решил разведать обстановку. Ты как?   
\- Пойдем, напьемся. – Попросил я.   
\- Без проблем, приятель. – Согласился он. – Хочешь позвать Джейса или Иззи?   
Я отрицательно покачал головой, направляясь в бар, напротив нашего офиса.

***   
\- А как давно ты знаком с Раджем? – Спросил Магнус.   
Алек пожал плечами.   
\- Около года, может чуть дольше.   
\- Какого рода…отношения у вас с ним?   
Лайтвуд скептически взглянул на Бейна.   
\- Ревнуешь?   
Адвокат ухмыльнулся и, вскинув брови, сказал:   
\- Не исключаю такой возможности, дорогой. Я, знаешь ли, жуткий собственник. Из тех, кто приобретает произведения искусства и прячет их под семью замками, позволяя глазеть, в определенных пределах, но, ни в коем случае, не прикасаться. Впрочем, сейчас мне это нужно для дела.   
Алек мотнул головой.   
\- Мы приятели. Просто приятели и все. Часто ходили вместе выпить, встречались на вечеринках. Ну, и работали вместе.   
Магнус кивнул, после чего попросил:   
\- Расскажи, что было дальше? 

***   
Мы сидели в баре несколько часов и заливались виски. Радж постоянно болтал о чем-то. Полагаю, это был его способ отвлечь меня от тяжелых мыслей. Помню, подумал, что ему просто скучно на работе. Без меня не с кем поболтать.   
Дальше события начинают расплываться. Скорее всего, алкоголя было слишком много. Смутно помню, что мы обсуждали Лидию. Радж уговаривал помириться с ней, это решило бы все мои проблемы. Возможно, поэтому я пошел к ней, но я не уверен как все было на самом деле. У меня оставались ключи от ее квартиры. Точнее от нашей… Но мне так и не довелось там пожить.   
Не помню, как там оказался и что делал. Я очнулся, когда было уже светло, кто-то звонил мне по телефону. Я поднял трубку и поднес ее к уху, не открывая глаз.   
\- Где тебя черти носят, старший братец? Если ты в обнимку с кем-нибудь, то я не возражаю, но стоило бы предупредить. Я ведь волнуюсь! – Проговорила Иззи.   
Звон телефона и высокий голос сестры причиняли мне жуткую боль. В голове словно поселился дятел, который поставил своей целью выдолбить мои мозги наружу через затылок.   
\- Я в порядке. – Прохрипел я.   
Мой голос звучал отвратительно, а во рту пылала Сахара.   
\- Поговорим потом. – Попросил я и отключился, открывая глаза.   
Я лежал на диване в гостевой комнате квартиры Лидии Бренвелл. Эти апартаменты были свадебным подарком от моих родителей. Лидия заселилась сюда сразу после помолвки. Я же старался держаться отсюда подальше. Но эту комнату узнал, несмотря на свое состояние.   
Разбуженный звонком Изабель, я чувствовал себя отвратительной развалиной, потому в тот момент даже не задумывался, как там оказался и к чему все это могло привести. Просто пошел в ванну выпить воды и умыться. Но увидев себя в зеркале, пришел в ужас. Моя одежда, руки и лицо испачканы кровью. Я стал отмывать ее с кожи, но она противно присохла и отказывалась отходить так легко, как мне бы того хотелось.   
Я подумал, что мог подраться с кем-то или поранился сам, потому начал осматривать себя. Все мое тело ломило и болело, сложно было понять есть ли у меня повреждения. Но никаких открытых ран я не обнаружил. Потому вышел из ванной, вновь оказавшись в гостевой. На диване, на котором я спал, все было в крови. Включая отвратительные отпечатки моих ладоней. Я застыл, боясь идти дальше. Было очевидно, что случилось что-то скверное.   
Я шел по коридору, видя кровавые следы от своих ботинок на полу. По стенам местами виднелись багровые пятна. Мне было страшно, я боялся увидеть того, кому принадлежит эта кровь. Я застыл, и мне потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы взять себя в руки.   
Когда я оказался в гостиной, то первое, что… кого увидел, была Лидия. Она находилась в кресле, которое стояло у дальней стены комнаты, слева от коридора, ведущего в гостевую спальню. Я бросился к ней и попытался нащупать пульс, хотя теперь понимаю, что это было глупо. Ее остекленевшие глаза смотрели прямо перед собой, а на лице застыло неестественное, напряженное выражение. Ее одежда была в крови, на груди была рана, а пульса под ледяной кожей не ощущалось. Я начал пятится назад, повторяя себе под нос:   
\- Нет! Нет! Нет! Это не может быть правдой!   
Кажется, по привычке, я запустил руки в волосы, испытывая панический ужас и страх. Не зная, что делать. Я споткнулся обо что-то позади меня, не удержал равновесия и рухнул на пол. Не уверен, но, кажется, я отключился ненадолго, ударившись головой о бортик дивана. Когда же я пришел в себя после падения, то лежал на полу, ощущая, как что-то неприятно упирается мне в бок. Я потянулся рукой и порезался обо что-то острое. Отдернув руку, я отполз в сторону, пытаясь понять что это. Оказалось нож. Машинально я взял его в руки, разглядывая пятна крови по всей его поверхности. В этот момент до меня дошло, что этим убили Лидию. Я отшвырнул свою находку в сторону. Рука неприятно саднила из-за рассеченной кожи. Думаю, у меня шла кровь, но я не обратил на это внимание, потому что мой взгляд впервые прошелся по комнате, охватывая все, что в ней было. И я увидел второе тело. Оно выглядело куда хуже, чем… Чем Лидия. Изуродованное множественными ранами. Я не сразу узнал, кто это. 

***   
\- Может, принести тебе воды? – Обеспокоенно спросил Магнус, наблюдая за тем, как Алека бьет нервная дрожь.   
Юноша облизал пересохшие губы и отрицательно мотнул головой. Он выглядел бледнее обычного. Темные круги под его глазами теперь казались почти черными. Ореховые глаза широко раскрыты, от испытываемого вновь ужаса. Лайтвуд не хотел вспоминать все это. Но ему приходилось. Он сцепил дрожащие руки и прислонился к ним лбом.   
\- Александр… - Утешительно произнес Бейн, поднимаясь.   
Он подошел к парню и мягко положил руку ему на плечо. От этого действия Алека тряхнуло сильнее прежнего.   
\- Могу я что-либо для тебя сделать? – Проговорил Магнус, искренне желая помочь.   
\- Я в порядке. Справлюсь. – Ответил Лайтвуд, глядя на своего адвоката. – Давай продолжим.   
Бейн кивнул и вернулся на свое место, мысленно отметив, что на этот раз Алек не скинул его руки, когда адвокат к нему прикоснулся. 

***   
Второй человек был определенно мертв. В отличие от Лидии… С ним обошлись куда хуже. Я приблизился к нему с отвращением. Было сложно даже просто смотреть на это месиво… Одежда изодрана, живот вспорот и внутренности… Из-за них я не сразу смог перевести взгляд на что-то другое. Все тело покрыто многочисленными ранами. Думаю, его пинали по голове, потому что лицо заплыло, было покрыто ссадинами и синяками. Я не сразу узнал… Понял только через пару минут. Только после осознания того, что это тело, на которое мне противно смотреть, мой отец, меня скрутило. Я почувствовал сильный приступ тошноты и не смог сделать ни шагу. Меня согнуло пополам и вырвало. В этот самый момент… Пока это происходило, вошла Мариз и Рейчел Бренвелл, мать Лидии…   
Оказалось, дверь была не заперта. Они договаривались встретиться и позавтракать втроем. Обсудить наш разрыв или что-то в этом духе.   
\- Алек! – Произнесла мама, замолчав на полуслове. Впервые я видел ее потерявшей дар речи.   
\- Где Лидия? – Воскликнула Рейчел и собиралась помчаться внутрь, но Мариз остановила ее. Самообладание вернулось к ней.   
\- Нам лучше туда не заходить. Нужно вызвать полицию. Они со всем разберутся.   
\- Отпусти меня! – Прокричала Рейчел. – Если Лидия там… я… Что ты с ней сделал?!   
Последний вопрос был обращен ко мне.   
\- Это не я… - Все, что удалось мне сказать. На лице Рейчел отражалось недоверие. Такое же чувство застыло в глазах моей собственной матери.   
А дальше они вызвали полицию. Меня задержали по подозрению в двойном убийстве. Вот и вся история. 

***   
Магнус внимательно смотрел на Алека, о чем-то размышляя, после чего спросил:   
\- Какие отношения были между тобой и Лидией?   
\- Мы были друзьями.   
\- А как же помолвка? – Уточнил Бейн.   
\- Одно другому не мешает. Мы хорошо с ней ладили. И доверяли друг другу.   
\- А интимная связь?   
Лайтвуд нахмурился и посмотрел Магнусу в глаза, пытаясь понять, вкладывает ли тот в свой вопрос какой-то подтекст. Но в отличие от проницательного адвоката, юноша не умел считывать чужие эмоции. Особенно когда оппонент прекрасно владел собой.   
\- Нет. Между нами не было ничего такого. – После паузы ответил Алек.   
\- Но почему? Вы же были помолвлены?   
\- Обычная сделка, Магнус. Это было решение наших родителей. Лидия видела в нашем браке возможность сбежать из под родительского гнета. А с Мариз ты и так знаком.   
Бейн кивнул, после чего спросил:   
\- Тогда почему ты расторг помолвку?   
Александр открыл рот, помолчал, после чего вновь его закрыл, так и не сказав ни слова.   
\- Все детали важны, дорогой. – Подбодрил его Магнус.   
\- Это было из-за Лидии, ясно? Она призналась, что влюблена. У нее был роман с каким-то человеком, который сообщил, что после ее замужества они прекратят отношения.   
\- Только по этой причине?   
Алек покраснел, но кроме цвета его кожи смущение никак больше не проявилось. Он старался держать свои эмоции под контролем.   
\- Это единственная причина. – Неумело солгал Лайтвуд.   
Магнус не стал настаивать, озвучив другой вопрос:   
\- Ты знал, что у нее роман с твоим отцом?   
По лицу юноши было очевидно, что ему неприятно слышать подобное.   
\- Нет. Этого Лидия мне не говорила. Не думаю, что одобрил бы ее выбор, если бы она рассказала. Я занял бы сторону матери.   
\- А какие взаимоотношения были у тебя с Робертом?   
\- Мы ладили. Но отец мало времени уделял нам. Что в детстве, что теперь. Он даже не интересовался тем, что происходило между мной и Мариз. Его жизнь была в работе. Он занимался разработками в Лайтвуд Технолоджис. Это все, что интересовало Роберта Лайтвуда.   
Бейн улыбнулся и произнес:   
\- Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили. Спасибо, что решился мне довериться, Александр.   
В этой простой фразе, в той интонации, с которой Магнус ее произнес, Алек уловил сразу несколько эмоций, которые собеседник хотел до него донести. Это была благодарность, поддержка и нежность. Юноша почувствовал, как горят его уши, потому лишь кивнул в ответ, наблюдая, как изящные пальцы Магнуса скользят по документам, собирая их в папку. В его мыслях вновь всплыл образ того кольца с буквой М, которое запомнилось в кабинете Валентина. Сегодня на руках Бейна его не было. Алек чуть тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, после чего устало потер переносицу.   
\- Тебе стоит больше отдыхать, Александр. Ты выглядишь изможденным.   
\- Я постараюсь, спасибо.   
Он хотел еще что-то добавить, но, по сути, и сам не знал, что сказать. Потому Алек поднялся и протянул руку Магнусу. Адвокат улыбнулся и пожал ее, сказав на прощание:   
\- До встречи, мой дорогой Александр.   
От этих слов на сердце у юноши потеплело.   
\- Удачи, Магнус.   
Бейн улыбнулся и покинул комнату, готовый взяться за дело. Как ищейка, почуявшая запах и теперь определившая с какой стороны его принесло. А вот Лайтвуда ждала унылая камера, в которой ему предстояло прозябать еще долгое время.


	5. Chapter 5

Покинув участок, адвокат отправился домой, в свой роскошный лофт. И теперь мистер Бейн сидел, уютно расположившись в кресле, рядом со своим мини баром и размышлял, глядя сквозь огромное окно на шумный город.   
Он уже отдал кое-какие распоряжения Сантьяго, завтра с утра их команду ждал мозговой штурм, после которого они приступят к расследованию. Магнусу стоило бы подумать над делом, но мысли сами собой возвращались к одной и той же теме. Неужели все это время прекрасный Александр полагал, что над ним насмехаются и пытаются унизить? Сам адвокат постарался разуверить парня в этом, но знал, что ему едва ли удалось добиться желаемого.   
В моменты их встреч, Магнус выказывал свою заинтересованность в юном Лайтвуде и недвусмысленно давал понять, чего хочет от этого юноши. Бейн мог поклясться, что Алек понимал его. Он очаровательно смущался, краснел, затем пытался сменить тему разговора. Даже дьявол не представляет, насколько Магнусу нравились такие мгновения, и какие желания они будили в нем. Ему стоило быть напористее. Тогда все сложилось бы совсем иначе. Но характер есть характер. А уж такому прожженному типу, каким был Бейн, куда большее наслаждение доставляли эмоции. Живые, неподдельные эмоции человека, выведенного за пределы своего комфорта. Потому Магнус играл с парнем, наблюдая, что будет делать Александр. Возможно, по этой причине паренек неверно истолковал его поведение.   
Это и стало ошибкой Магнуса. Впрочем, очаровательный отпрыск дьяволицы Мариз был фигурой непредсказуемой. Юноша часто удивлял, ошеломлял Бейна. И причина этого заключалась отнюдь не в красивых глазках или роскошном теле, от которых сердце замирало. Его реакции и поступки, такие искренние и честные, были не свойственны этому миру. Обществу людей вроде Мариз, Валентина или самого Магнуса.   
Мужчина сделал очередной глоток виски, ощущая, как жгучая смесь прожигает его нутро. Подобно взгляду этих ореховых глаз. Изящные пальцы плотнее обхватили бокал. Напиток ничуть не уменьшил чувства вины, что разливалось по венам Бейна. Он понимал, что презирает самого себя за малодушие. Легко быть блистательным, когда ты весь закутан в броню, когда никого не подпускаешь слишком близко.   
Если за Магнусом и водилась целая куча грехов, то сам адвокат признавал только один. Страх. Он боялся, что ему причинят боль. Не физическую, приют, в который он попал ребенком после самоубийства матери, отлично его закалил. Страх вызывали привязанности. Потому все отношения, которые были в его жизни, напоминали сделки. Выгодные, успешные, но не трогавшие черствого сердца. Бейн никому не доверял. Даже друзей держал на расстоянии. И как только они его терпели?   
И тут случился Александр. Будь проклят этот Александр! Парень не старался влезть в душу Магнуса или постичь его мысли. Он просто был собой, был честным. И милым, что уж греха таить. А вот сам Бейн вел себя малодушно. Зная характер Лайтвуда, было очевидно, что отношения с мужчиной, да еще и с такой репутацией и характером, как у Магнуса, будут казаться Алеку неправильными. И сам он никогда не переступит эту черту. А вот адвокату не составило бы труда сбить юношу с пути истинного. Такова уж его профессия: искушать и вкладывать нужные мысли в чужие головы. Но он не делал этого. Из страха. Понимая, что если подпустит паренька чуть ближе, то пропадет. Что его сердцем завладеют чувства, которые не нужны Бейну. Потому он пустил все на самотек, предоставляя первый ход Лайтвуду. Если он его сделает, то это даст Магнусу возможность держать все под своим контролем и в любой момент отступить. Но Алек никогда бы этого не сделал. Потому Бейн был в безопасности.   
И к чему все привело? Алек сидел в тюрьме, в шаге от смертной казни или пожизненного. Если бы Магнус решился и повел себя иначе, то он бы заботился об Александре. Тогда ничего этого не случилось бы. Стоило в тот раз поступить по-другому… 

*** 

Это произошло за день до разрыва помолвки с Лидией и за неделю до ее убийства. На вечеринке Джослин. Один из отделов компании Магнуса занимался благотворительностью. Они бесплатно защищали тех, кто не в состоянии оплатить услуги адвоката. Фонд Фейрчайлдов помогал неимущим и направлял клиентов в «Бейн и Фелл». Потому они всегда приглашали Магнуса и Рагнора на званые ужины, вечеринки и множество иных официальных сборищ. Оба юриста обычно игнорировали эти мероприятия под благовидными предлогами.   
В этот раз приглашение Магнусу принес паренек по фамилии Льюис, недавно нанятый ими выпускник престижного вуза. Он постучался в дверь кабинета своего босса и, дождавшись разрешения, вошел внутрь.   
\- Мистер Бейн, здравствуйте. Меня зовут Саймон. Льюис. Помните? Вы меня наняли три недели назад. Кстати, огромное, огромное Вам спасибо за это! Обещаю вас не подвести! Я…   
Парень хотел еще что-то сказать, но Магнус жестом его остановил и произнес:   
\- На сайте нашей компании указан специальный email для благодарностей и прочего спама. Можешь написать туда. Я, конечно, не прочту, но смысл твоих слов и так уловил. Потому ступай работать, Самсон.   
-Я Саймон. И я пришел не ради благодарностей, а по делу.   
\- Ну, так и переходи к делу. Время деньги и все такое. К тому же, уже почти полдень, а я настолько занят, что не выпил ни капли виски. Потому у меня скверное настроение. Может, мне наорать на тебя и уволить за то, что отвлекаешь владельца компании своими благодарностями?   
Парень побледнел и хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого раскрывал и закрывал рот, точно рыба.   
\- Ой, да не будь ты такой неженкой, Соломон! – Отмахнулся Магнус. – Я же просто шучу. А может, и нет.   
Бейн самодовольно улыбнулся, наблюдая за растерянностью паренька.   
\- Это касается Джослин Фэйрчайлд. Я по ее просьбе… Она мама моей лучшей подруги Клэри. Я часто у них бываю, и, разумеется, рассказал, что Вы взяли меня к себе на работу. О! Нужно короче. Точно. В общем, меня попросили передать Вам приглашение. Вот оно.   
Саймон помахал белоснежным конвертом и расплылся в улыбке. А вот на лице у Магнуса отразилось вселенское разочарование.   
\- Очередное благотворительное сборище, на котором мы сможем помочь какому-нибудь несчастному? Уволь, Самуил. Я и так трачу на это кучу денег и содержу целый отдел, которому плачу жалование. Но дарить время непревзойденного Магнуса Бейна, вот уж точно нет.   
\- Ну… Эм… Может, оно и к лучшему. Я говорил Джослин, что это скверная идея приглашать Вас и Лайтвудов на одно и то же мероприятие.   
Магнус вопросительно вскинул бровь. Но Саймона не обязательно было поощрять. Этот болтливый парнишка итак не переставал говорить. Возможно, он даже во сне не затыкался.   
\- Хей, все ведь об этом знают! Вы помогаете Малахи в рейдерском захвате «Лайтвуд Технолоджис» уже несколько месяцев. Вы перехватили несколько важных контрактов, из-за которых их компания понесла колоссальные убытки. И это я молчу про историю с заводом, который Вы оттяпали у этих ребят. Там же производили что-то важное, из-за чего у них сорвалась поставка, и они нарушили условия сделки с Моргенштернами. Потом столько историй ходило о том, как Алек Вам вмазал! Да я и сам помню Ваш фингал. Но Вы отлично его прятали с помощью косметики, да. Но свидетели утверждали, что и наша не подкачала! Я слышал, что Вы ответили этому здоровяку апперкотом, от которого он рухнул на пол, словно подкошенный.   
Саймон изобразил несколько ударов, слишком взбудораженный такими страстями в простой юридической конторе.   
\- И где Вы только научились драться? – Спросил он восторженно, но выражение лица Магнуса его отрезвило. – Все понял! Не надо меня увольнять! Я ухожу! И я сразу говорил Джослин, что идея так себе. Тем более там будет глупый маскарад. Хотя это Вас вполне могло бы и заинтересовать… Но в любом случае…   
Парень пятился к двери, все еще болтая обо всем, что приходило ему на ум.   
\- Говоришь, там будут Лайтвуды? Включая Александра? Да еще и в маскарадном костюме?   
Саймон замер и задумался.   
\- Его семья точно приглашена. Но будет ли Алек – не знаю. А костюмы – это обязательное условие. Но… Вы уверены, что Вам стоит туда идти? – Уточнил Льюис.   
\- И пренебречь возможностью увидеть прекрасного Александра в экстравагантном наряде? Вот уж точно не упущу такой шанс. К тому же, я обещал Мариз покрасоваться перед ней в костюме из какого-нибудь мюзикла. Так что, Сулейман, оставь приглашение Катарине и скажи, что мне срочно нужен соответствующий прикид. Кстати, что там, сейчас, самое популярное на Бродвее? Что-нибудь с яркими перьями.   
Саймон пожал плечами.   
\- Ничего. Катарина что-нибудь придумает. – Улыбнувшись, ответил Магнус. – А теперь иди отсюда. Пока я не передумал по поводу увольнения. 

Как оказалось, Александр действительно пришел на эту вечеринку. Когда Бейн его заметил, то парень стоял в сторонке и, улыбаясь, беседовал с красавицей Изабель. Девушка была в костюме Кармен или Эсмеральды – роскошное красное платье, переходящее в пышную юбку. В черных, как вороново крыло, волосах, красовался огромный цветок. А вот юноша рядом с ней… Ох! От одного взгляда на то, каким Алек был сегодня, Магнус остановился, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Возможно, у него даже челюсть отвисла. Прекрасный Алек был одет в костюм пирата. Высокие, темно-коричневые сапоги-ботфорты обхватывали лодыжки, заканчиваясь чуть выше колена, под ними были видны облегающие бежевые штаны, идеально обрисовывавшие мускулистые ноги. В тот момент адвокат был готов молиться даже на Мариз, за создание такого великолепного образца мужской красоты. Магнус сожалел лишь об одном – тылы Александра, надежно прикрывал плащ кофейного цвета, не позволяя рассмотреть юношу со всех сторон. Но в утешение ему, грешному, широкая белая рубаха, чуть распахнутая на груди, позволяла, как следует рассмотреть некоторую часть торса этого Аполлона. Бейн направился в сторону Лайтвудов, когда способность перемещаться вернулась в его бренное тело. По дороге Магнус рассматривал прикованную к поясу юноши саблю, надеясь, что она бутафорская, и что Алек не попытается его зарезать этим орудием. Затем взгляд желто-зеленых глаз переместился к головному убору пирата. Обычная, широкополая шляпа. Но стоило Александру повернуться боком, как этот залихватский образ дополнился одной значительной деталью. Самой значительной, на вкус Магнуса. Такой значительной, что адвокат вновь замер. Только теперь он не мог вспомнить, как дышать. В ухе Алека красовалась серьга! Самая настоящая пиратская серьга! Золотое колечко выделялось на бледной коже парня, сводя с ума Бейна. Это был финальный гвоздь в его гроб. А на могильной плите пусть напишут: «Сражен наповал красотой Александра Лайтвуда».   
В это время Изабель кивнула в сторону Магнуса. Алек обернулся, и счастливая улыбка сползла с его лица, оставив место лишь угрюмой сосредоточенности. Это немного отрезвило Бейна. Тот хотя бы вновь начал дышать. Можно сказать, Изабель спасла ему жизнь.   
Несколько томительно долгих секунд они смотрели друг на друга, после чего Алек что-то шепнул сестре, и они пошли прочь. Такой скорый побег заставил Магнуса действовать быстро и решительно, он поспешил нагнать Лайтвудов.   
Протиснувшись сквозь толпу, он произнес в спину удалявшегося юноши:   
\- Александр, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.   
\- Нам не о чем разговаривать, Бейн.   
Не оборачиваясь, отрезал тот.   
\- Я считаю иначе, дорогой. Ты ударил адвоката. Знаешь ли, люди моей породы постоянно предъявляют обвинения, подают иски и все такое прочее. К тому же ты был столь неосторожен, что оставил следы побоев на моей прекрасной коже.   
Эти слова заставили, остановиться Изабель. Она устремила свои красивые темные глаза на Магнуса и спросила:   
\- Ты собираешься подать в суд на Алека?   
В ее голосе звучала обеспокоенность.   
Бейн неопределенно пожал плечами.   
\- Если Александр согласится поговорить со мной, то мы могли бы договориться об определенной цене, в обмен на которую я соглашусь забыть всю эту историю.   
В этот момент Алек обернулся и впервые удосужился посмотреть на Магнуса. Ореховые глаза были недобро прищурены. Адвокат на всякий случай подобрался, готовый к чему угодно, включая второй раунд их спарринга.   
\- Цена? Ты серьезно, Бейн? Тебе что мало платят? Или это очередной способ ударить по карману «Лайтвуд Технолоджис»?   
\- Вот это все и предлагаю обсудить. Только… - Он оглянулся по сторонам, красноречиво осматривая гостей вокруг. – Уверен, что нам стоит делать это здесь?   
\- Учитывая то, кто ты есть, я предлагаю обсуждать дела за столом переговоров, в присутствии моего адвоката.   
Магнус пожал плечами.   
\- Если все будет на официальном уровне, то я просто отправлю бумаги в суд. Будет тебе и цена, и удар по карману «Лайтвуд Технолоджис», и… что там еще? Напомни, чтобы я не забыл все детали. Оформлю иск в лучшем виде.   
\- Ну и сволочь же ты!   
Бейн лучезарно улыбнулся.   
\- Стараюсь, дорогой.   
Алек плотно сжал желваки – явный признак того, что парень злится. Иззи мягко положила руку ему на плечо и сказала:   
\- Спокойнее, старший братец. Магнус, если он согласится поговорить с тобой, то, какие будут условия?   
\- Не волнуйся, Изабель. Я не попрошу ничего связанного с финансовой составляющей или с делами вашей компании. Сама понимаешь, когда два парня бьют друг друга, им скорее нужно уладить вопрос уязвленного самолюбия, не более того.   
Кажется, эти слова успокоили девушку, потому что она кивнула, расслабившись, и сказала, глядя брату в глаза:   
\- Вот видишь, Алек! Ничего серьезного! Скорее всего, он попросит тебя принести публичные извинения или что-то вроде этого.   
\- Он, между прочим, сам не плохо так меня приложил! Может, это мне стоит подать на тебя в суд, а, Бейн?   
\- Можем и это обсудить, дорогой. Уверен, Джослин не будет возражать, если мы займем ее кабинет.   
\- Иди, Алек. – Подтолкнула брата Изабель.   
Возможно, упрямый Лайтвуд не стал бы прислушиваться даже к советам сестры, но он заметил, как окружающие таращатся на них. Слухи о стычке между ними циркулировали так активно, что даже желтые газеты выпустили на эту тему несколько статей. Потому парень кивнул и направился вместе с Бейном.   
Кабинет Джослин располагался на втором этаже, рядом с жилыми комнатами. Основное празднество проходило внизу, потому здесь было тихо. Они встретили только Джейса с дочерью Джослин по имени Кларисса. Заметив их, девушка покраснела, почти до состояния своих рыжих волос. А вот сводный брат Алека скрестил руки и собирался что-то сказать, но Лайтвуд отрицательно покачал головой, прося Джейса не лезть в это. Тот несколько мгновений колебался, но его спутница уже тянула парня вниз. Потому тот бросил на прощание:   
\- Если нужна будет помощь – зови.   
Уединившись в кабинете, они оказались в полной тишине. Алек засунул руки в карманы и молчал, ожидая услышать требования Магнуса. А вот сам Бейн, пожалуй, растерялся. Такое с ним редко случалось. Он хотел оказаться наедине с Александром. Поближе рассмотреть сводящую с ума серьгу. Адвокат действовал импульсивно. В тот момент он просто не желал, чтобы Лайтвуд ушел. И Магнус добился своего. Только вот что делать дальше – не знал. Даже не так. Бейн прекрасно понимал, чего хочет. Но в тоже время боялся это получить. Александр слишком правильный, слишком порядочный человек. Он не променяет семью на сомнительную связь с не менее сомнительной личностью. И Магнус не обольщался на свой счет. Да, он чертовски хорош собой. Но полюбить того, кто пытается разрушить твою семью невозможно. Потому адвокат начал лихорадочно соображать, какое условие стоит выдвинуть Лайтвуду.  
Обычно он не был тугодумом, но рельефные мышцы ног, поросль волос на широкой груди и лишающая остатков разума серьга в ухе, не позволяли собраться с мыслями. Радовало то, что за долгие годы своей жизни, Бейн научился контролировать внешнюю сторону эмоций, скрывая их от окружающих.   
Магнус развернулся и пошел к мини бару.   
\- Тебе налить чего-нибудь? – Спросил он у Алека.   
\- Виски. – Попросил парень. – Двойную порцию.   
Его голос звучал низко и хрипло. Лайтвуд казался взвинченным. Пока адвокат разливал напиток по бокалам, он не упускал возможности бросить взгляд на Александра, чему способствовало висящее около бара зеркало. Лайтвуд старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на Магнуса. Такое поведение подкидывало лишнюю пищу для размышлений: Алек злится настолько, что не может его видеть, или причина заключалась во внешнем облике Бейна?   
Самодовольная ухмылка показалась на губах азиата. Что уж скромничать? Он был великолепен! Особенно сегодня, когда подбирал свой наряд специально для Алека. Взгляд желто-зеленых глаз, устремленных в зеркало, прошелся по своему собственному отражению. Бледно желтые шаровары Магнуса сидели очень низко на бедрах. Простая замшевая жилетка открывала его руки и голый, блестящий торс, позволяя любоваться красиво очерченными мышцами пресса. Глаза подведены черным, но не накрашены. Сегодня Маггс решил не использовать слишком броский макияж. А вот на голове красовался тюрбан с несколькими яркими перьями – это был реверанс для Мариз. В остальном же адвокат демонстрировал товар лицом, чтобы несчастному Александру было не устоять.   
И вот они, наконец, одни… От этой мысли адреналин в теле Бейна резко подскочил. Наполнив бокалы, Магнус снял свой тюрбан и оставил его на столике. Мужчина взял виски и направился к своему собеседнику. Лайтвуд машинально отступил назад, не желая, чтобы дистанция между ними сокращалась. Это незамысловатое действие вызывало ухмылку на губах адвоката.   
Магнус протянул парню бокал. Алек взял его и сразу сделал несколько крупных глотков, словно умирал от жажды. Но алкоголь не прощает неумелого с собой обращения. Лайтвуд закашлялся, чувствуя, как все внутри горит. Кашель был настолько сильным, что на глазах юноши выступили слезы.   
\- Только не говори, что решил утопиться с горя, милый. – Произнес Магнус.   
Алек все еще не мог говорить, потому лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Но, кажется, это маленькое происшествие несколько отрезвило парня, потому что дальше он произнес:   
\- Давай к делу. Чего ты от меня хочешь? Интервью в газетах, где я бы рассказал какой я ублюдок? Встать перед тобой на колени и молить о пощаде?   
Бейн тяжело вздохнул и произнес:   
\- Александр, неужели ты считаешь меня таким мелочным человеком? Я, конечно, не ангел. Но людские унижения не доставляют мне удовольствия. Это привилегия Мариз.   
\- Не впутывай в это мою мать! К тому же, именно ты потребовал от меня оплаты за то, что я двинул тебе по морде. Заслуженно, между прочим.   
Магнус поморщился.   
\- Морда слишком грубое слово для такого очаровательного личика, как мое. Не находишь? – Бейн улыбнулся, после чего продолжил. – Александр, не забывай простую истину: каждый должен нести ответственность за свои слова и поступки. Особенно когда они причиняют кому-то вред.   
Лайтвуд покраснел. Ему было стыдно за то, что он не сдержался. По своей природе он был добрым парнем. А решать все с помощью кулаков привык скорее Джейс.   
\- Закон есть закон. – Произнес Бейн. – За надлежащую цену. – Подмигнул он и сделал глоток виски.   
Алек заметно напрягся, полагая, что сейчас Магнус попросит раскрыть какую-нибудь информацию о компании Лайтвудов, но все же аккуратно попросил:   
\- Назови ее.   
Мужчина медленно поднял взгляд от бокала и посмотрел в ореховые глаза парня.   
\- Ты. – Твердо произнес он.   
При этом лицо адвоката было серьезным, исключая привычную шутливость. Алек облизал пересохшие губы и отвел взгляд. В кабинете воцарилась тишина. Магнус понял, что он затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа Александра. Бейн озвучил то, чего хотели они оба. Но юноша вполне мог отказать. Скорее всего, он так и сделает. И если сейчас их дело не сдвинется с мертвой точки, то Магнус больше не станет тратить свое время на эти бесполезные игры. Он понимал, что сам не знает, чего хочет и перекладывает решение на Лайтвуда. Но это будет в последний раз.   
\- Перестань издеваться надо мной, Бейн! – Произнес, наконец, юноша. – Я не понимаю тебя. Не понимаю, чего ты от меня ждешь. И эти твои условия… Они смехотворны. Какого меня ты хочешь? В качестве своего любовника? Парня? Возлюбленного? А может тебя покорили мои способности, и ты планируешь нанять Лайтвуда на работу?   
Сам Магнус понятия не имел, чего точно хочет от Александра. Но в ответ мужчина лишь улыбнулся и произнес, ставя бокал на стол и делая очередной шаг по направлению к юноше.   
\- Ты желаешь, чтобы я все разъяснил? Хорошо. Я произнесу это вслух. Нас влечет друг к другу, Алек. И я знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же, что чувствую я.   
Магнус медленно приближался, глядя парню прямо в глаза. Словно кобра, которая готовится к броску. И Лайтвуд почувствовал себя загипнотизированным кроликом. Парень не знал, что делать и как реагировать. Он нервно облизнул пересохшие губы, настороженно наблюдая за своим оппонентом. Бейн подошел почти вплотную. Алек смог уловить запах этого человека, аромат его легкого парфюма с оттенком сандала. Тепло тела Магнуса ощущалось кожей, окутывая юношу, дразня его. Этот змей искуситель сводил с ума одним своим присутствием и дерзким нарядом. Но не делал ничего. Это раздражало Александра. Он и сам не мог бы сказать почему злится и почему до сих пор стоит здесь? Ведь он может просто отойти в сторону или вовсе покинуть этот чертов кабинет! Вместо этого парень стоял и как завороженный смотрел в удивительные желто-зеленые глаза. В один миг он потупился, не в силах больше выносить эту пытку. Скользнувший вниз взгляд оценил чувственные губы Магнуса, его острый кадык и рельефные мышцы, прикрытые лишь небольшим участком одежды. Природная стеснительность сыграла с Александром злую шутку. Потому что все увиденное им буквально сорвало с петель остатки его самообладания. Лайтвуд выронил из рук бокал с недопитым виски и, сократив последнюю дистанцию, обнял Магнуса. Один шаг. Ровно столько оставил ему Бейн, проделав весь прочий путь в одиночку. Алек коснулся желанных губ страстным поцелуем, забывая обо все на свете. Его крепкая рука легла мужчине на затылок, не позволяя ему отступить. Лайтвуд вел себя на удивление требовательно и несколько грубо, передавая бушевавшие в нем эмоции. Александр желал Магнуса, но вместе с тем, все еще злился на него. Страсть и ненависть кипели в юноше, сжигая их обоих. Бейн почувствовал, как парень делает шаг вперед, толкая его, потому он машинально отступил, натыкаясь на высокий дубовый стол. Вторая рука Алека переместилась на спину Магнуса, плотнее прижимая мужчину к крепкому телу Лайтвуда. Сам адвокат старался не делать лишних движений, боясь рассеять дымку наваждения, которая затуманила разум Александра. Он просто наслаждался его прикосновениями, его поцелуями, его близостью. Алек продолжал напирать, сильнее вжимая Бейна в мебель. Тогда адвокат оперся руками о столешницу позади себя и мягко на нее взобрался, сталкивая свой бокал с виски, который пролился, намочив шаровары адвоката. Но ему было плевать на это. Алек, казалось, даже ничего не заметил. Лишь издал гортанный рык, почувствовав ноги Магнуса на своих бедрах. Бейн обрадовался, что парень не отступает, потому положил свои ладони ему на талию, притягивая его сильнее, целуя яростнее. В порыве чувств, накрывших его с головой, мужчина слегка прикусил пухлую губу Алека, уловив тяжелый выдох юноши. Жесткие пальцы оставили затылок Магнуса и скользнули вниз к шее, обхватив ее. Властность Лайтвуда явно была наследственной чертой. И Бейн радовался, что мягкий по характеру Александр проявляет ее именно в этой сфере своей жизни.   
Неожиданно раздался громкий хлопок, похожий на выстрел из пушки, после чего окна кабинета осветил фейерверк, который бил на улице. Адвокат подумал, что, возможно, это происходит в его голове. Победные фанфары. Праздник того, что он, наконец, заполучил желанного Александра. Но вот на Алека салют за окном подействовал совсем иначе. Парень выпустил Бейна из объятий, и, отшатнувшись, смотрел на него так, словно видит впервые. Юноша рассеянно коснулся своих опухших губ, после чего запустил руку в волосы. Магнус вздохнул, понимая к чему все идет. Наваждение закончилось. И теперь пришло время окончательно расставить все точки над И.   
\- Считай, что мы в расчете, Бейн. – Хрипло проговорил Лайтвуд, возвращая контроль над собой. – Врать не стану, я испытываю влечение к тебе. Но похоть – не то, чем я руководствуюсь в жизни. Я никогда не откажусь от своей семьи, карьеры, всего, что мне дорого! Не променяю это на мимолетную интрижку. Потому просто оставь меня в покое!   
К удивлению, самого Магнуса, эти слова больно его задели. Хотя Алек не сказал ничего из того, что было бы неизвестно самому Бейну. Вот он – конец игры.   
Мужчина грациозно соскочил со стола и, ухмыльнувшись, произнес:   
\- Это твой последний шанс, Александр. Больше я не стану докучать тебе, так что подумай хорошенько, прежде, чем сделать то, о чем станешь сожалеть.   
В ореховых глазах мелькнул страх и разочарование, но они довольно быстро сменились решимостью. Все это адвокат с лёгкостью прочел по лицу Лайтвуда, потому направился к выходу, предпочитая покинуть вечеринку. Если Алек примет иное решение, то он знает, где его искать. Впрочем, истинной причиной ухода стали собственные ощущения мужчины. Он и подумать не мог, что этот глупый мальчишка так глубоко проник в его сердце. И оттолкнув Магнуса, Алек причинил ему боль. А злить такого человека, как Бейн, не стоило. 

*** 

И теперь, сидя в своем лофте, мужчина размышлял о том, насколько все изменилось, если бы тогда он надавил на Лайтвуда. Если бы честно признался, что Александр ему нравится. Если бы взял инициативу в свои руки. Смог бы он уберечь Алека от этой истории?   
Но Магнус был не в силах изменить прошлое. Зато настоящее и будущее зависело только от его действий. И теперь Бейн был уверен, что если ему удастся вызволить прекрасного Александра из-за решетки, то он больше не станет прятать голову в песок. Одного раза более чем достаточно. Урок усвоен.   
В этот момент на его мобильный пришло сообщение. Мужчина вальяжно извлек устройство из своего кармана и взглянул на дисплей. Когда он увидел имя Рафаэля Сантьяго, то размеренность его движений сменилась предвкушением. Открыв послание, Магнус прочел следующее: «К утру Катарина предоставит отчет по мед. освидетельствованию. Я проверил пару твоих теорий. Одна подтвердилась. Завтра расскажу подробнее. Увидимся.»   
Бейн в предвкушении облизнул губы. Трудно было сказать от чего его сердце так колотится: от возможности помочь Александру, или от предвкушения интересного расследования. Что ни говори, но Магнус любил свою работу. И делал ее очень хорошо. Оставалось только дождаться утра. Потому мужчина направился в спальню, решив, как следует отдохнуть и проветрить голову от алкоголя. Расследование обещало быть интересным.


	6. Chapter 6

Магнус явился в конференц-зал первым. Присоединиться к нему должны были Рафаэль Сантьяго, Катарина Лосс и Майя Робертс. Дожидаясь свою команду, юрист еще раз пробежался взглядом по сделанным им записям, обдумывая общую стратегию расследования.   
За этим занятием его застал Сантьяго. Мексиканец хмуро посмотрел на своего начальника, после чего сел на свободный стул рядом с Бейном.   
\- Утро, мрачный Рафаэль. Классика жанра. – Произнес Магнус, привыкший к характеру этого сотрудника.   
\- Dios mio! Думаешь, меня радует возможность возиться со сладким мальчиком из высшего общества? С бОльшим удовольствием, я бы взялся за дело Росетти. Но ты отдал его другому.   
Босс спокойно посмотрел на Рафаэля.   
\- Дело Росетти яйца выеденного не стоит. Самсон с ним справится. А вот мне нужны мои лучшие ресурсы.   
Сантьяго ухмыльнулся.   
\- Лучшие ресурсы из отдела, который работает за спасибо? Я же знаю, что у детей Лайтвудов нет собственных средств, а злобная мамаша не даст ни цента на защиту сына. Ты им не по карману, Магнус. Зачем тебе это вообще?   
Бейн спокойно пожал плечами.   
\- Считай, что я возьму натурой.   
\- С которого из Лайтвудов, Маггс? – хмыкнув спросил Сантьяго. - К тому же раз ты желаешь вызволить этого парня из-за решетки, то мог бы созвать свою обычную команду. Все эти вышколенные щеголи, из кожи вон выпрыгнут лишь бы выслужиться перед тобой. Потому запросто согласятся на расследование, за которое не получат ни цента. К чему тебе мы?   
\- Затем, что эта свита вышколенных юристов, не сможет сделать то, что по зубам тебе и Майе.   
Рафаэль фыркнул.   
\- Ты забываешь, что обычно мы имеем дело со шпаной из не самых благополучных районов. А вот богатеи говорить с такими как мы не станут.   
\- Да ты, оказывается, пессимист. – Усмехнулся Магнус.   
\- Я просто здраво смотрю на вещи и понимаю где мое место.   
\- Что ж, я рад, что ты определился со своим положением в мире, но моего решения это не изменит.   
Сантьяго бросил взгляд на потолок, будто прося Господа о терпении.   
\- Почему ты такой упрямый, Магнус? – Спросил он.   
\- Все просто. Как я и говорил, это сложное дело, и мне нужны только лучшие. Те, кто сможет провести должное расследование и действовать самостоятельно, по обстоятельствам, а не ждать команды старшего, словно дрессированная собака. Во-вторых, тебе не помешало бы поработать со мной, чтобы посмотреть, как я веду дела. Обмен опытом и так далее. В-третьих, ты уже много лет в компании. Пора бы подумать о повышении. А для этого тебе следует научиться такой простой вещи, как ведение диалога. Этот момент у тебя хромает.   
Из всего перечня, Рафаэля устраивал только пункт о работе с самим Бейном, у которого было чему поучиться. Но переубедить Магнуса ему бы не удалось. Потому Сантьяго оставалось смириться. Но выражать свое недовольство он бы все равно не прекратил.   
Парень чуть помолчал, размышляя. Пару дней назад, когда прессе стало известно о том, что Бейн взялся за дело Алека, общественность всколыхнулась. Кто-то кричал о том, что это очередная уловка коварного адвоката, готового вырвать информацию у человека в безвыходной ситуации. Иные утверждали, что таким образом Магнус ударил по Мариз, ведь женщина отреклась от собственного сына, а вот грешный юрист пошел бедолаге на встречу. Слухов было достаточно, а Бейн их не комментировал и не опровергал. Что думал об этом Рафаэль? Он полагал, что его босс решил сделать себе бесплатную рекламу, потому и взялся за самое громкое дело, получившее резонанс в прессе. А его взаимоотношения с Лайтвудами стали лишь катализатором. Не исключал Сантьяго и того варианта, что мужчина крутит роман с одним из отпрысков Мариз. Каким бы не пытался предстать перед публикой Маггс, уж Сантьяго то знал истинную натуру Бейна. Когда-то Магнус вытащил его самого из плохой компании, дал работу, образование. За годы совместного сотрудничества, Сантьяго видел многих других несчастных, которым этот человек помогал устраиваться в жизни и протягивал руку помощи. Та же Майя – проблемная девчонка со взрывным характером и криминальными наклонностями. Катарина Лосс - бывший медик, лишившийся лицензии, и теперь работавшая личной помощницей Магнуса. Просто Робин Гуд азиатского происхождения! Потому Раф полагал, что Бейн мог пожалеть хорошего парня Александра и взяться за все это просто так. Да и глупо пытаться угадать мотивы такого неоднозначного человека, коим был его босс.   
Эти размышления прервало появление оставшихся участниц собрания. Это были две темнокожие девушки. Собранная, серьезная Катарина в идеально аккуратном костюме, с забранными в хвост волосами, сосредоточенно осмотрела помещение, после чего села на свободный стул рядом с Бейном. А вот Майя, молодая и дерзкая девчонка в рваных джинсах и с жвачкой в зубах, вальяжно проплыла к свободной стороне стола и, сев напротив Магнуса, сказала:   
\- Привет, босс.   
Мужчина кивнул ей в ответ, после чего произнес:   
\- Давайте приступим. Начинай, Рафаэль.   
Сантьяго достал из внутреннего кармана небольшой блокнот с прикрепленным к нему светло-коричневым карандашом, на кончике которого красовались следы зубов.   
\- Я проверял алиби Моргенштернов и Мариз. Валентин исключается. Он был на каком-то приеме, где светил своим ликом во все стороны. Никуда не отлучался, да и территориально был за городом. А вот с его сыном сложнее… Ты говоришь, что у них есть мотив, но полиция наших голубчиков не допрашивала. Копы просто схватили этого пацана Лайтвудов и все. В общем, Себастьяна дома не было, по его любимым злачным местам – тоже. Буду копать дальше. А вот Мариз… Хмм… Наша пташка хороша! Улетела на переговоры. Могла вернуться в тот же вечер, но взяла билеты на ночной рейс. Опять же, если планировала замочить своего муженька, наставившего ей рога, то вполне могла арендовать машину, доехать сюда за три часа и вернуться назад, чтобы успеть на самолет. Для расследования нужно будет слетать туда.   
Магнус все это время, делавший заметки, кивнул, после чего спросил у своей помощницы:   
\- Чем ты меня порадуешь, Катарина?   
\- У Лайтвуда взяли анализы в день задержания, но по каким-то причинам, потеряли образец. Вторая попытка выявила в крови алкоголь. Наркотики или следы каких-либо препаратов отсутствуют, но повторный забор крови был произведен через 13 часов с момента совершения преступления.   
\- - Иными словами, если нашего парня чем и накачали, то из-за задержки со сбором анализов – следов не осталось? – - Ухмыляясь, спросил Бейн.   
\- Именно. Я составлю тебе список медикаментов, которыми ему могли затуманить голову. Также я проверила документы полиции. В их медицинском освидетельствовании момент с повторным сбором анализов расписан расплывчато. Они пытались скрыть факт того, что в первый раз облажались. Не медик мог бы упустить этот момент.   
\- Нам повезло, что в нашей команде есть ты, Катарина, да еще и с огромными связями в своей области. – Улыбнулся Магнус.   
Катарина сдержанно улыбнулась.   
\- Нам нужно вызвать для дачи показаний того, кто писал медицинский отчет. И тех, кто участвовал в сборе анализов. Ты сможешь подготовить список вопросов и фамилии тех, с кем нам стоит поговорить?   
Катарина утвердительно кивнула, после чего продолжила свой рапорт:   
\- Я проверила отчет о вскрытии. Роберт принимал седативные средства по назначению врача. Я этого парня не знаю, но подергала за ниточки. Оказалось, этот доктор лечит семейство Бренвелл. В день убийства, Лайтвуд получил достаточно лекарств, чтобы ему не хватило сил сопротивляться. Это указано в отчете.   
Магнус провел подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе, задумчиво глядя на столешницу, после чего произнес:   
\- Нужно уточнить у его секретарши, возможно, Роберт выпил таблетки в офисе. У них с Александром была не самая приятная встреча. В ином случае, он переборщил с ними в квартире у Лидии. Нужно больше разузнать о том дне у Виктории, обычно личные помощники знают очень многое. Я сам с ней поговорю. А ты, Катарина, постарайся выйти на врача Бренвеллов и вызнать, как к нему занесло убитого. И все что сможешь.   
\- Уже этим занимаюсь. – Заверила его Лосс.   
\- Славно, – Пробормотал Магнус. – Майя, что у тебя?   
\- Ну, я поговорила с этим Раджем. Он по ходу голубок.   
Делавший заметки Бейн перестал писать и посмотрел на девушку.   
\- С чего ты взяла?   
Робертс фыркнула.   
\- - Я подошла к нему в баре с таким глубоким декольте, что даже официантки туда таращились. А он остался спокоен и не пригласил меня к себе. Остался равнодушен к флирту. Либо голубок, либо импотент, я вам говорю!   
\- Занятно… - Пробормотал Магнус. – Если он влюблен в Александра, то у него может быть мотив для убийства Лидии. Возможно, и с Робертом у них не задались отношения.   
\- А этот старикан не мог мутить с Раджем? – Спросила Майя. – Может он не сына, а папку к Лидии приревновал.   
Бейн задумчиво провел пальцем по нижней губе.   
\- Эту теорию тоже следует проверить. Ты узнала его алиби?   
\- В тот день он пришел в бар «Челси» часа в 4, вместе с Лайтвудом. В 10 вечера они с Алеком куда-то пропали минут на 30, затем Радж вернулся. Свидетели вроде как лицезрели его весь вечер. Но расспрашивая их более подробно, я узнала, что Раджа последний раз видели в 23-20, а затем лишь в 1-30. Пару часов он без алиби.   
\- Катарина, во сколько произошло убийство? – Поинтересовался Магнус.   
\- Между полуночью и часом ночи, согласно отчету.   
Бейн щелкнул пальцами.   
\- Нужно запросить записи с камер у дома Лидии, здания «Лайтвуд Технолоджис» и в их окрестностях. Катарина, это будет на тебе.   
Женщина кивнула.   
\- Дальше следует проверить, где были Себастьян Моргенштерн, могла ли Мариз приехать на машине, и что делал Радж в те загадочные пару часов. Рафаэль, на тебе поездка и поиск следов нашей дьяволицы. Майя займется богатеньким мальчиком. Уверен, тебе он охотнее расскажет, где был. Я побеседую с Лайтвудами, Бренвеллами и секретаршей Роберта. Пока это все, когда у нас будет больше информации – станет ясно какую версию разрабатывать. Как минимум уже можно сыграть на халатности полиции. Они схватили мальчишку, не стали тщательно проверять тех, у кого был мотив, напортачили с анализами крови. В целом, мы уже можем строить линию защиты на этом.   
\- Магнус, но ты не сказал какой мотив у Моргенштернов? – Уточнил Сантьяго.   
Бейн ухмыльнулся, после чего сказал:   
\- С Валентином все просто: Роберт нарыл на него компромат и шантажировал его. Что касается Себастьяна, то как-то раз я стал случайным свидетелем их ссоры. Парнишка держал Лайтвуда за грудки и активно тряс беднягу. Если гипотеза Майи подтвердится, то, допускаю, что наш покойник мог крутить шашни и с Моргенштерном-младшим. Но пока это только теория, она может не подтвердиться. В любом случае нужно будет разобраться в причине их ссоры. А теперь давайте займемся делами. У меня еще запланирована встреча с Изабель и Джейсом.   
Собранная Катарина сразу же попрощалась и направилась к выходу. Ей, как помощнице Бейна, помимо прочего предстояли дела, не связанные с этим расследованием. Майя осмотрела оставшихся, будто желая убедиться, что к ней больше вопросов нет, после чего также поднялась и покинула кабинет. А вот Сантьяго не спешил.   
\- Магнус, ты уверен, что справишься с этим? – Спросил он, оставшись с боссом наедине.   
\- О чем ты? – Уточнил адвокат, желая услышать, к чему клонит Рафаэль.   
\- Мариз Лайтвуд и эта ваша давняя история. Ты злишься на нее, ты ненавидишь ее. Это может помешать тебе трезво оценить картину. Мы оба понимаем, что в глубине души ты мечтаешь, чтобы это оказалось ее рук дело.   
Мужчина опустил взгляд на свои записи и изучал их некоторое время с абсолютно отстраненным выражением лица, после чего произнес:   
\- Именно поэтому ты участвуешь в этом расследовании, Рафаэль.   
Бейн поднял взгляд своих необычных глаз и посмотрел на Сантьяго. Тот серьезно кивнул, обещая другу помощь и понимая почему именно его привлекли к этому расследованию.


	7. Chapter 7

После собрания Магнус отправился на встречу с Иззи. Они уже обсуждали это дело, но тогда девушка пыталась рассказать все, что только могла. Теперь же от нее требовалась более конкретная информация.   
Бейн явился к ней на пятнадцать минут раньше запланированного времени и, прежде, чем нажать на звонок, прислушался к спору, который доносился до него сквозь тонкие стены.   
\- Это паршивая идея! Ты заключила сделку с дьяволом! Не представляю, как ты убедила Алека! – На повышенных тонах заявил мужской голос.   
\- А что бы ты предпочел?! Чтобы нашего брата казнили или посадили на всю его жизнь, Джейс? – Возразила Иззи, срываясь на крик.   
Адвокат закатил глаза, понимая, что беседа идет о нем. И, разумеется, участия в перепалке ему не избежать. Бейн легким движением оправил свой пиджак, после чего нажал на дверной звонок, готовясь к встрече с клиентами.   
Спустя пару минут дверь открылась. На пороге стояла Иззи с горящими от негодования глазами. Но при виде Магнуса она мило улыбнулась.   
\- Привет! – Поздоровалась девушка, жестом приглашая его войти.   
\- Здравствуй, Изабель. Надеюсь, я не помешал вашей беседе. – Проговорил он, вскидывая брови и поддразнивая ее. Та слегка покраснела, напоминая мужчине Алека. Это сравнение неприятно его укололо, потому Бейн вошел внутрь, стараясь не смотреть на собеседницу.   
\- Мы как раз ждали тебя. – Произнесла она. – Хочешь кофе или чего-нибудь еще? – Поинтересовалась юная Лайтвуд, провожая Магнуса в гостиную.   
\- Нет, спасибо, кексик. Давай лучше перейдем сразу к делу. Из-за того, что я лишь недавно взялся за дело, упущено много времени.   
\- О! Конечно! – - Воскликнула Иззи. – Присаживайся, Магнус. Это мой брат Джейс. Не знаю знакомы ли вы. – Она представила парней друг другу.   
Бейн осмотрел комнату. Достаточно скромная обитель. Маленькая, но уютная. В гостиной располагался шкаф с книгами, пианино, диван, кресло и небольшой журнальный столик. Светловолосый парень, с которым Магнус имел честь столкнуться по пути в кабинет Джослин на вечеринке Фэйрчайлдов, сидел, скрестив руки на груди, и буравил адвоката тяжелым взглядом. Магнус проигнорировал это недовольное выражение лица, разместившись в кресле.   
\- Не знал, что ты играешь на пианино. – Произнес мужчина, обращаясь к Изабель.   
\- О! Это не я, а Джейс. Мы в его квартире.   
Магнус улыбнулся, после чего уточнил:   
\- Значит, после того, как Мариз выгнала Александра из дома, он пришел сюда?   
\- Верно. – - Подтвердила Иззи. – - Я ушла вместе с Алеком. С тех пор мы тесним нашего братца.   
Она потрепала Джейса по волосам, садясь рядом с ним. Тот недовольно тряхнул головой и обратился к гостю:   
\- И чем защите поможет описание моего скромного жилища? Покажете фотки присяжным, чтобы надавить на жалость?   
Магнус спокойно ответил:   
\- Едва ли. Присяжные могут жить и в худших условиях. К тому же, прокурор вполне может представить этот факт, как одну из причин срыва Александра. Богатый мальчик, привыкший иметь все на свете, вдруг остается без гроша в крохотной квартирке с двумя соседями.   
Блондин прищурился.   
\- А может, это ты хочешь выставить все в таком свете?   
Бейн вздохнул, понимая, что легким этот вечер не будет.   
\- Если бы я желал навредить вашему брату, то скорее предложил бы свою помощь прокурору. Но я взялся за его защиту. Так что не хотелось бы вдаваться в вечную полемику. Александр согласился, чтобы я его защищал. Вам остается только помочь мне в этом. Если же ваше недоверие перевешивает желание вызволить его из тюрьмы, то хотя бы не мешайте.   
Джейс, молча, сверлил Магнуса своими глазами, цвета расплавленного золота, после чего подался вперед и сообщил:   
\- Если я узнаю, что ты пытался ему навредить, то лично зарою тебя в могилу, понял? Уверяю, тебе не поздоровится!   
Эта фраза вызвала в Бейне лишь раздражение. Ему угрожали часто. И люди куда более влиятельные, чем какой-то мальчишка. Но обычно у них были на то реальные причины. Едва ли Джейс смог бы сделать адвокату хоть что-то. Разве что двинуть по морде.   
Магнус вскинул брови и произнес:   
\- Я учту. А теперь, сладенький, сбегай-ка в кафе на первом этаже. Слышал, там продают роскошные, свежие круассаны. Я бы не отказался от парочки.   
На деле Бейн просто заметил рекламный плакат, когда подходил к дому. Но теперь он безумно хотел получить эту чертову выпечку!   
\- Ага, бегу и падаю.   
\- Ты очаровательно услужлив. – - Улыбнулся адвокат, извлекая из кармана свой кошелек и кидая на стол перед Джейсом купюру. – Держи, златовласка, считай за курьерскую доставку. Хотя, возможно, раз уж я трачу свое время, работая бесплатно над делом вашего брата, возможно, мне стоило попросить хотя бы о завтраке.   
Золотисто-зеленые глаза выжидательно взирали на Джейса. Магнус провоцировал юношу, понимая, что тот вспылит от такого обращения. И его расчет был верным. Парень полыхал от негодования и гнева. Но Иззи осторожно положила руку на плечо блондина.   
\- Хей, ребята, давайте успокоимся! – Попросила она. – Хочу вам напомнить, что мы все здесь ради Алека. Потому лучше взять себя в руки, а не мериться тестостероном.   
Бейн понимал справедливость слов Изабель, потому извлек свою записную книжку и произнес:   
\- Хорошо. Подумаем о еде чуть позже. – Улыбнулся он. – Мне нужно больше узнать об Александре, чтобы было легче показать его в нужном свете перед присяжными. Расскажи мне о нем.   
Иззи еще раз посмотрела на Джейса, который все еще злился. Он не стал ничего говорить ни ей, ни Магнусу. Просто поднялся и пошел прочь, покидая квартиру. Оставшись вдвоем с девушкой, адвокат уточнил:   
\- Как думаешь, он действительно принесет мне круассаны?   
В ответ мужчина получил лишь укоризненный взгляд Изабель, которая предпочла сменить тему, уточнив:   
\- Что именно ты хочешь знать об Алеке?   
\- Очень многое. – - Улыбнулся Бейн. – Но давай начнем с его взаимоотношений с родителями.   
\- Старший братец всегда отличался тем, что старался поступать правильно и по совести. Потому он слушался родителей, не шалил в детстве и вообще зануда, какого еще поискать! На первом месте долг и обязательства. Мы с Джейсом более расхлябанные ребята. Ну, соответственно, Алек – любимый сын нашей матери. Ее радость, гордость и отрада.   
Магнус вскинул брови.   
\- - Вот уж не предполагал, что Мариз способна испытывать подобные чувства к кому бы то ни было, кроме себя самой.   
Иззи пожала плечами.   
\- - Она не всегда так плоха. Мама может быть милой. Правда, в основном подобные всплески связаны только с моим братом. С одной стороны – это здорово! С другой, мама усложняла жизнь Алека. Постоянно контролировала его, выставляла множество требований. Как он должен жить, что делать, о чем говорить.   
\- И как твой брат на это реагировал?   
\- Подчинялся ей, как же еще. Он ведь правильный и хороший сын.   
\- То есть, его вполне устраивало такое положение дел?   
Изабель пожала плечами.   
\- Мама не контролировала каждый его шаг. Только важные аспекты жизни. Думаю, он во многом делал это ради нас с Джейсом. Мы не из тех, кто пляшет под чужую дудку. А имея одного отпрыска, исполнявшего все ее желания, мама оставила прочих в покое. Единственный раз, когда Алек пошел против нее – была помолвка. Он изначально был не в восторге от этой идеи и отпирался от родительских просьб, но получше познакомившись с Лидией, все же пошел у них на поводу. Думаю, она показалась ему хорошей девушкой. У них были достаточно близкие отношения, а иной личной жизни у Алека и не предвиделось. Так что оба сказали: почему бы и нет? Но в последний момент он передумал. Я была этому только рада! Одно дело выбор университета, но жениться по решению родителей – это слишком! Вот тут у них и начался разлад с мамой. Она кричала на него, давила, но братец упрямился. Тогда мама его уволила, выгнала из дома, заблокировала счета и обещала, что его никто и никогда не наймет. Алек сказал, что будет довольствоваться работой разносчика газет, но поступит так, как считает правильным. В этом он весь. Справедливость и все такое. Все по полочкам, у всего должны быть причины.   
Магнус задумчиво провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, после чего уточнил:   
\- А как, по-твоему, что побудило Александра разорвать помолвку?   
\- Сама задаюсь этим вопросом! Мы с Джейсом спорили, убеждали его, ссорились неоднократно. Брак – это не то, чем стоит разбрасываться. Жениться нужно на том, кто тебе нравится. В один момент я посчитала, что Лидия действительно привлекает Алека, и отстала от него. А вот с Джейсом они долго не разговаривали. Помирились только после того, как старший братец порвал со своей невестой.   
\- А этот Эрондейл… Он приемный сын, верно? – - Спросил Бейн.   
\- Да, наши предки дружили с его родителями с детства. Когда Джейс осиротел, его усыновили.   
\- И какие отношения у него с вашей семьей?   
\- Мы втроем очень близки. Алек всегда заботился о нас, как о младших. Брал на себя вину за наши проделки, заступался перед сверстниками. С Джейсом было немного тяжело… Он у нас взбалмошный и вспыльчивый. Горячая голова. Но он доверяет Алеку и мне. С родителями тоже находит общий язык. Конечно, и ссорится иногда. Но какие дети не ругаются с мамой и папой.   
\- Значит, у них с Александром близкие отношения? – Переспросил Магнус.   
Изабель рассмеялась.   
\- Ничего подобного! Если ты намекаешь на романтический интерес, я имею в виду. Конечно, раньше мне иногда казалось, что Алек влюблен в Джейса. Но не думаю, что это правда.   
Адвокат кивнул, после чего спросил:   
\- А какие отношения у вас были с Робертом?   
\- О! Ну, отец еще бОльший трудоголик, чем мама. Мне всегда казалось, что он человек науки и его исследования волнуют его куда сильнее, чем окружающий мир. Потому папа вежливо интересовался нашими успехами, поощрял, утешал и все такое, но оставался отрешенным. Я вообще удивлена, что он мог завести роман на стороне! Это на него не похоже. Иногда думаю, что мы просто его не знали…   
\- А как складывались отношения у него с приемным сыном?   
\- Так же, как и с нами. Отец всех любил одинаково.   
\- А как Роберт отнесся к разрыву помолвки с Лидией?   
\- Он держался отстраненно, как и всегда. Не вмешивался в спор Алека с матерью. Отец всегда так поступал. Ждал, пока ситуация решится сама собой.   
Магнус задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, после чего уточнил:   
\- А что ты расскажешь о Лидии?   
\- Мне она не нравилась. И Джейсу тоже. Временами она вела себя как стерва. Слишком заносчивая и властная. Все должно было быть так, как хочет она. В иной момент ее характер, конечно, смягчался. Лидия казалась доброй и заботливой. Но я всегда видела в ней эгоистичную, избалованную девчонку.   
\- А Александр?   
\- Братишка нашел с ней общий язык. Удивляюсь, как они умудрились так поладить…   
\- Возможно, он был влюблен в нее? – - Осторожно поинтересовался Бейн.   
Иззи нахмурилась, размышляя.   
\- Временами мне действительно казалось, что Алек влюблен. Такое впечатление создавалось по его поведению. Но… не знаю. Почему тогда он с ней порвал? Мне просто хочется, чтобы брат был счастлив. Пусть даже и с такой, как эта Бренвелл. Потому я смирилась.   
Магнус улыбнулся, после чего уточнил:   
\- Были ли у него отношения до Лидии?   
\- Вроде какая-то девчонка в университете по имени Джессика, но он порвал с ней перед выпуском. С тех пор у него никого не было.   
\- А что ты можешь рассказать про Раджа?   
\- Помощник брата? Славный малый! Он мне очень нравится. Всегда помогает Алеку и присматривает за ним. Из всех Радж единственный, кто навещал его после ареста, помимо нас с Джейсом. Думаю, он хороший друг.   
Адвокат кивнул, после чего спросил:   
\- Александр общался с Моргенштернами?   
\- С Валентином они пересекались по делам. На вечеринках они здоровались. А вот Себастьян… Он раздражал Алека. Брат считал, что парень вечно к нему цепляется. Но по мне так этот Моргенштерн всегда ведет себя как придурок и задирает каждого. Но открытых конфликтов у них не было.   
\- А какие отношения были у них с Робертом?   
Иззи пожала плечами.   
\- Не думаю, что я достаточно хорошо знала своего отца. С Валентином они общались в рамках бизнеса и встречались на вечеринках. Особой дружбы между ними я не видела. Что касается Себастьяна, то черт его знает. Он же работает в «Моргенштерн Компани». Может быть они по делам пересекались. А зачем тебе информация об этой семейке?   
\- Для дела, Изабель, для дела. А что скажешь про Раджа? Как думаешь, какие отношения были между ним и Робертом?   
Девушка хмыкнула.   
\- Они друг друга недолюбливали. Не знаю почему. Просто отец о нем нелестно отзывался и хотел уволить, но Алек не позволил. Но это было месяцев 7 назад. С тех пор они просто игнорировали друг друга. Что было причиной конфликта, я не знаю, но уверяю, так… Так зверски поступить Радж бы не смог.   
Ее голос дрогнул, когда Иззи вспомнила про смерть отца. Она старалась держаться и быть сильной, как и подобает Лайтвудам. Но в этот единственный миг на ее лице промелькнули следы всего того, что ей приходилось переживать. Гибель Роберта, ссора с Мариз, опасность, угрожающая Алеку. И это, не считая той мелочи, что привыкшая к роскошной жизни Изабель, теперь ютилась в скромной квартирке Джейса. Слишком много испытаний для хрупкой девушки. Ее губы дрожали, а на глазах выступили слезы. Иззи пыталась взять себя в руки, сдерживая тяжелые эмоции. Бейн изящным жестом извлек из нагрудного кармана платок и, поднявшись, подошел, протягивая его ей. Он сел на диван рядом с Изабель и наблюдал, как она осторожно собирает влагу с глаз, стараясь не испортить свой макияж. Магнус ласково улыбнулся и спросил:   
\- Как ты?   
\- Я в порядке. Точно лучше, чем Алек. Так что давай продолжим. Ты сам говорил, что времени мало.   
Она храбрилась, стараясь быть сильной ради брата. Чтобы помочь ему. Девушка была на многое готова ради Александра. И в памяти Бейна всплыла сцена в его кабинете. Тот самый момент, когда Изабель наплевала на свою гордость, готовая на все, лишь бы Магнус согласился стать адвокатом Лайтвуда.


	8. Chapter 8

*** 

Магнус уныло взирал на Катарину, которая зачитывала ему список встреч и дел, запланированных на этот день. Когда мужчина услышал имя Изабель Лайтвуд в списке посетителей, то нахмурился.

\- Она озвучивала причину визита? – - Уточнил Бейн. 

\- Нет, но эта девушка ждет приема почти неделю. 

Магнус вскинул брови.

\- Серьезно? Член семейства Лайтвуд способен прождать чего-то целых семь дней? 

Лосс неопределенно пожала плечами. 

\- Это интригует, Кат! – Произнес адвокат, указывая пальцем на свою помощницу.

Женщина спокойно посмотрела на босса, после чего уточнила:

\- Учитывая ваши дела с «Лайтвуд Технолоджис», не думаю, что этот визит пройдет на хорошей ноте.

\- Ой, брось. Кто вообще бывает у меня в офисе с чем-то хорошим? 

Лосс невозмутимо ответила:

\- Вчера приходил разносчик из ресторана. Когда он увидел ваши чаевые, то благословил всю вашу семью. Да и пицца была вкусной. 

Магнус сдержанно улыбнулся, подумав, что в его случае и благословлять то некого. 

\- Что ж, терпение – благодетель. Мы узнаем о причинах визита Изабель совсем скоро. А пока давай займемся… Что там сейчас в расписании? 

\- Совещание с мистером Феллом через 15 минут. 

\- Вот туда и пойдем. – Улыбнулся Магнус, направляясь к своему деловому партнеру. 

***

Девушка пришла заранее и уже 20 минут сидела в приемной. Бейн не хотел заставлять гостью ждать, но его телефонные переговоры затянулись. Когда мужчина освободился, то, нажав на кнопку селектора, попросил Катарину впустить посетительницу. 

Мисс Лайтвуд выглядела очень по-деловому в темно-синем брючном костюме с рубашкой цвета слоновой кости. Макияж девушки был сдержанным и неброским. Но вот ее любовь к высоким каблукам оставалась неизменной. Этот вид не соответствовал обычному образу Иззи, с ее откровенными и вызывающими нарядами. 

\- Изабель, здравствуй. Вот уж не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь. – - Произнёс мужчина, поднимаясь из-за стола и выходя ей навстречу. 

\- Привет, Магнус. – Поздоровалась она, натянуто улыбнувшись. – Или мне называть тебя мистер Бейн?

Он видел, что девушка нервничает. Напряжение сквозило в ее позе, взгляде, выражении лица. В том, как Иззи не могла придумать, куда деть руки. В ответ на слова юной Лайтвуд, он лишь улыбнулся и произнес:

\- Зови меня как угодно, но не стоит уподобляться Мариз. Не хотелось бы, чтобы меня именовали Подлым Говнюком в своем собственном кабинете. Хочешь выпить? 

Гостья на миг замялась, разнервничавшись еще сильнее, когда Бейн упомянул ее мать. 

\- Виски, пожалуйста. – Попросила она, надеясь, что алкоголь позволит чуть расслабиться.

Сам Магнус не старался облегчить девушке жизнь, наблюдая за ее эмоциями, и ожидая, когда Иззи озвучит причину своего визита. 

\- Ты послана мне Небесами или Адом, честное слово! Пить виски в полдень в гордом одиночестве – плохой тон. 

Мужчина разлил напиток по бокалам, подал один из них гостье и, отсалютовав своим, произнес:

\- За хорошую компанию. 

Лайтвуд улыбнулась и осушила свой бокал одним глотком. Бейн вскинул бровь и сообщил:

\- Ни разу не встречал девушку, способную составить мне конкуренцию в алкогольном кутеже. Но, похоже, вот она – ты. Налить еще?

Иззи отрицательно покачала головой. Мужчина улыбнулся, сделал глоток, после чего вернулся в свое кресло по другую сторону стола и начал неторопливо покручивать бокал в руках, наблюдая за тем, как переливается напиток. 

\- Я… - Начала Изабель и запнулась. – В общем, по делу. 

Адвокат поднял на нее глаза и сдержано кивнул, готовый выслушать то, что хотела рассказать ему собеседница. А вот сама Лайтвуд не знала с чего начать, некоторая безучастность Бейна только нервировала ее. 

\- Как ты, наверное, знаешь, мой брат Алек сейчас под следствием. И я пришла предложить тебе взяться за его дело. 

Магнус сделал глубокий, медленный вдох, после чего спросил:

\- Это его собственное желание?

\- В смысле? – - Уточнила Иззи. 

\- Александр попросил тебя явиться ко мне с этим предложением, или это твоя инициатива, Изабель?

\- А! Разумеется, он не в курсе. Большой брат последнее время вспыльчив и нетерпим. 

Защитники предлагают ему заключить сделку с прокурором, но Алек воспринимает их в штыки и прогоняет. 

Бейн сделал неторопливый глоток виски, чтобы дать себе время подумать. Слышал ли он об этом деле? Разумеется. О нем писали все газеты. Да и самому Бейну приходила в голову мысль о том, чтобы предложить Александру свою помощь. Вот только… Магнус долго помнил обиды. И слова, произнесенные Лайтвудом на том маскараде, задели его гордость. Он не пойдет к нему сам. Не станет предлагать свои услуги. Адвокату потребовались бы веские причины, чтобы согласиться. И просьба какой-то девчонки в этот список не входила. Но в то же время, Бейн хотел ответить согласием на просьбу Иззи, понимая, насколько сложно будет вытащить Алека из тюрьмы и что именно грозит этому парню. 

\- Извини, Изабель, но это не совсем мой профиль. Я уже несколько лет не занимаюсь уголовными делами. Обратись к кому-нибудь другому. 

Адвокат улыбнулся девушке. Эта фраза сама собой сорвалась с его языка. И в этот момент Бейн понял, что ему действительно лучше не лезть в это дело. Он не хочет. Он все еще злится на Александра. По-настоящему сильно злится. За разбитое сердце, за ложные надежды, за то, что этот идиот поперся к бывшей, где и нашел приключений на свою голову. Вот пусть теперь с лихвой и получает то, что заслужил. Да, Магнус бывал мелочным. В конце концов, у каждого свои пороки. 

\- Я прошу тебя! – Заговорила Иззи с мольбой в голосе. – Ты лучший адвокат из всех, кого я знаю! Пусть сейчас ты занимаешься корпоративным правом, но ведь начинал именно с уголовной практики. Ты последняя надежда Алека! Он может умереть, если ты не поможешь!

Девушка говорила пылко и с нажимом. Она была готова на все лишь бы помочь своему брату. И Бейну нравилась эта Лайтвуд, ее позиция. Но вот слова девушки, не вызывали в нем отклика. Мужчина жалел Александра, но, даже если Магнус и согласится взяться за это дело, сам Александр этому защитнику едва ли обрадуется. 

\- Изабель, я понимаю твое волнение о судьбе брата, но я не возьмусь за это. 

Девушка прикусила губу. Бейн говорил спокойно, холодно и уверенно. Его непоколебимость пугала. 

\- Я… - Иззи запнулась. – Я полагала, что ты согласишься, потому что тебе нравится Алек. 

\- Что, прости? – Переспросил Магнус, несколько ошарашенный подобным заявлением. 

\- Понимаю, звучит глупо, но я видела, как вы с ним общаетесь. Какие искры летают. Потому подумала, что ты согласишься… Что он что-то значит для тебя. 

Изабель вопросительно заглянула в глаза Бейна, будто желая получить подтверждение или опровержение своих слов. 

\- Магнус, его могут казнить, ты же понимаешь! Они убьют его за то, чего Алек не делал! 

В этот момент адвокат подумал, что Иззи, чертовка, смогла надавить на его слабости. Но собственное упрямство не позволяло согласиться. 

\- Дорогая, мне действительно жаль Александра. Он отличный парень. Но я не изменю своего решения на этот счет. К тому же, не уверен, что вы сможете потянуть мой гонорар. 

Мысленно Магнус отметил, что все сложится совсем иначе, если парень сам попросит его. 

\- У меня есть, что тебе предложить. – Твердо произнесла Иззи. 

Бейн вскинул бровь. 

\- Серьезно? И о чем же речь? – Спросил он. 

В тоне и взгляде мужчины читалось сомнение. Едва ли у Изабель было хоть что-то способное его заинтересовать. 

\- «Лайтвуд Технолоджис» и моя мать. – Произнесла девушка. На миг на ее лице отразилось отвращение к себе, будто она совершала поступок, за который будет ненавидеть себя всю жизнь. - Я могу быть твоим шпионом. Узнать любую информацию. Только скажи, что тебе нужно, и я это раздобуду. Я сделаю все, лишь бы помочь Алеку. 

Бейн долго смотрел на свою собеседницу. Они оба молчали. Девушка ждала решения, сгорая от чувства брезгливости по отношению к себе самой. А вот Магнус пытался переварить все услышанное. Он сам однажды наступил на горло гордости. То унижение сохранило свое послевкусие до сих пор. И теперь Иззи делает то же самое. Но не ради мести, как это было в его случае. Юная Лайтвуд поступает так из любви к своему брату. 

\- Я согласен. – Произнес адвокат. – Я буду защищать Александра. И пусть он благодарит тебя за это. 

Изабель шумно выдохнула. Ее немного потряхивало. Она не знала, согласится ли мужчина. Но была уверена, что Бейну под силу вытащить Алека из тюрьмы. 

\- Когда тебе понадобится что-то узнать о делах компании или о маме, то сообщи. Я выясню все, что тебе потребуется. – Заявила она. Но было очевидно насколько ей противно.   
Магнус хотел было уверить, что не воспользуется данным предложением, но затем передумал. Конечно, мучить Иззи переживаниями о том дне, когда злодей Бейн потребует информацию о ее семье, адвокату не хотелось. Но и объяснить причины своих решений, рассказывая нелегкую историю взаимодействия с собственным отцом, не входило в его намерения. 

Юная Лайтвуд ушла после этой беседы с обещанием встретиться вечером, в тюрьме, в которой сидел ее брат. А вот адвоката эта встреча выбила из колеи. Все те демоны, что терзали его душу, начали вылезать наружу. 

Его мысли так или иначе возвращались к Александру, ведь вечером они увидятся. Магнус хотел ему помочь. Где-то в глубине души. Но Бейн желал страданий парня в отместку за его равнодушие. Ведь мужчина продолжал надеяться на какие-то действия со стороны Лайтвуда после вечера на маскараде. Магнус тогда сказал Александру, что не станет больше его преследовать. Признался в своих чувствах. Пусть и несколько специфичным способом, но и это было для него огромным шагом! 

Бейн никогда не умел проявлять эмоции должным образом и тяжело прощал обиды. Скорее всего это являлось результатом его воспитания. Хотя можно ли назвать это подобным словом? Все, что он видел в нежном возрасте - это жестокость и злость. 

Его мать была наполовину датчанкой, наполовину индонезийкой, она вышла замуж за американца и переехала в штаты. Здесь женщина подрабатывала горничной в отеле. И в один из дней с ней случилось несчастье. Богатенький мальчик по имени Асмодей жестоко изнасиловал симпатичную прислугу. Плодом этого ужасного события и стал Магнус. Ненавистный ребенок, презираемый матерью и ее законным мужем. Вечное напоминание о позоре и всем, через что ей пришлось пройти. Отчим настоял, чтобы супруга подала в суд на ублюдка, сотворившего с ней такое. Женщина поддалась уговорам, но оказалась не готова к тому, с чем столкнулась. 

Ее выставили не жертвой, а лгуньей. Нашлись свидетели, утверждавшие, что мать Магнуса сама согласилась провести время с Асмодеем, что девушка вешалась на этого мажора и задумала все, чтобы срубить побольше денег на незаконнорожденном ребенке. И суд поверил им. Также, как и отчим. Родители Магнуса очень долго и часто ругались. Они кричали друг на друга, его мать много плакала. Почему они не развелись и не пошли каждый своей дорогой? Этот вопрос мучил Бейна много лет. Он до сих пор не смог понять их. Также, как и принять то решение, которым воспользовалась его мать. Она покончила с собой, оставив маленького ребенка с приемным отцом. 

Отчим спускал всю свою злость и ненависть на том единственном, что осталось от его почившей супруги – на ее отпрыске. Он избивал его, морил голодом, издевался над ним. Ровно до тех пор, пока того не лишили родительских прав. 

В приюте жизнь Магнуса не улучшилась. Забитый, молчаливый мальчик, с недоверием к окружающему миру. Он был легкой добычей для сверстников, ведь детям всегда нужен козел отпущения. А мягкий и добрый характер – не лучший инструмент выживания.  
Сейчас Бейн не помнил, почему в один из дней он изменился. Просто чаша терпения переполнилась, и что-то в нем щелкнуло. Он решил, что с него довольно. Куда проще наступить на горло своему страху и стать жестче, чем покорно подставлять вторую щеку, надеясь, что миру надоест хлестать его по лицу. С тех пор Магнус всегда давал сдачи в драках, начал сам задирать тех, кто раньше цеплялся к нему, стремился быть центром всеобщего внимания и выделяться из толпы всеми возможными способами. Так он стал тем, кем он и является сейчас. Яркий, влиятельный, знаменитый человек. Человек, с закрытым сердцем. Человек, шантажировавший своего биологического отца, чтобы тот оплатил его обучение в университете, а затем разрушивший бизнес и жизнь Асмодея. Человек, не жестокий по своей природе, но выбравший этот путь добровольно. С волками жить - по-волчьи выть. И теперь, когда первые эмоции отступили, он понимал, что в случае необходимости не побрезгует воспользоваться услугами Изабель, чтобы уничтожить Мариз Лайтвуд. Все же ненависть к этой женщине перевешивала благие намерения Магнуса Бейна.


	9. Chapter 9

Сидя сейчас в тесной квартирке Эрондейла, адвокат спокойно взирал на Изабель, пытаясь дать ей немного времени, чтобы она успокоилась. В этот момент входная дверь хлопнула. Хозяин квартиры вернулся, показавшись в дверном проеме. Серьезное лицо Джейса озарила издевательская ухмылка.   
\- Ваш заказ, Мистер Бейн.   
Он поднял руки повыше, демонстрируя то, что принес. Это была металлическая собачья миска, на которой черным маркером было написано «Магнус», внутри лежало несколько круассанов. Он поставил тарелку на пол у своих ног и присвистнул так, как обычно делают, когда подзывают собак.   
\- Я подумал, что мы плохо начали. Ты ведь хороший мальчик. Пытаешься помочь нашему брату. Я должен быть с тобой любезным. – Проговорил блондин, улыбаясь.   
\- Признателен за такую внимательность. – Вскидывая брови, проговорил адвокат. – Это невероятно трогательно, купить для меня именную тарелку, учитывая, что квартирка маленькая, и места для лишних вещей здесь нет. Я запомню твою учтивость, Джейс!   
Эрондейл хмыкнул и с видом победителя сел рядом с Иззи.   
\- Для такой мелочи место у меня всегда найдется. – Пообещал он.   
\- Полагаешь, я буду частенько к тебе наведываться? – Магнус постучал себя пальцем по подбородку, будто размышляет об этой возможности. – Впрочем, если Александра выпустят, и мы с ним, наконец, определимся в своих отношениях… Конечно, я бы предпочел встречаться в моем лофте, но упустить возможность порадовать тебя своим присутствием едва ли смогу.   
Джейс нахмурился.  
\- Ты и Алек? Серьезно? Скорее ад замерзнет, чем он согласится иметь с тобой хоть что-то общее! – Возразил юноша.   
\- Бедный, несчастный Люцифер! – - Сочувственно проговорил Бейн. – Надеюсь, он не склонен к простудам. Ведь твой брат уже согласился принять мою помощь в качестве своего защитника. Это считается чем-то общим?   
Эрондейл скрестил руки на груди.   
\- У него просто нет выбора.   
Магнус ухмыльнулся.  
\- - Значит, когда прекрасного Александра, выпустят, словно птичку из клетки, он оборвет со мной все связи, несмотря на то, что я спасу ему жизнь?   
\- Нет, Алек никогда так не поступит. Он слишком порядочный, но это не значит, что он согласится с тобой спать или что-то еще. Твоя помощь не дает права требовать подобных услуг.   
Бейн закатил глаза.  
\- Златовласка, я деловой человек, а не сутенер. Я хочу помочь твоему брату, потому что мы с ним испытываем друг к другу интерес определенного характера. Но…историю про Ромео и Джульетту слышал? Мне досталась строптивая девчонка, для которой честь семьи важнее вспыхнувших чувств. Хотя его поцелуи на балу были весьма красноречивы. Остается только надеяться, что мне не придется протыкать себе грудь кинжалом или выпивать яд, чтобы встретиться в загробной жизни с парнем, на которого я запал. Потому давай перестанем препираться и вытащим Александра из тюрьмы.   
Эта пылкая речь, казалось, произвела на Эрондейла впечатление. Но для себя парень решил сходить к брату, чтобы понять, не лжет ли ему Магнус.   
\- Так о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?   
\- Расскажи мне об Александре. Каким ты его видишь?   
Джейс пожал плечами.  
\- Он добрый малый. Временами слишком мягкий и податливый. Бывает нерешительным, но если что-то втемяшил себе в голову, то будет вести себя, как упертый баран! Его не переубедить ничем. Алек любит все взвешивать и обдумывать. Потому действует заторможенно, иногда слишком много времени тратит на принятие решения. Еще он гиперответственный. Временами напоминает мамочку-наседку и утомляет своей заботой. А в остальном с ним легко и весело. Из недостатков… Ух… Он вспыльчивый, но при этом всегда подавляет негативные всплески эмоций, сдерживая их. Постоянно идет на поводу у тех, кто ему дорог. Позволяет вить из себя веревки. Пожалуй, это все.  
Магнус кивнул.  
\- А что ты можешь рассказать о Роберте и Лидии?  
Парень покосился на сестру, после чего проговорил:  
\- Несколько месяцев назад я застал их целующимися. Отец сказал, что девчонка сама к нему пристала. Я ему поверил. Роберт никогда не вел себя, как кобель. А крутить роман с невестой сына на него вообще не похоже! И эта Бренвелл никогда мне не нравилась. Да, она была с виду нежным цветочком, но в глубине души представляла собой ту еще расчетливую сучку. Вела себя слишком уж самоуверенно. А все потому ,что Алек ел у нее с руки. Вот уж кто мог им вертеть, как хочет.   
Эти слова неприятно задели Бейна.   
\- Как, по-твоему, Александр был в нее влюблен?  
Джейс чуть помедлил, после чего сказал:  
\- Нет. Я думаю, что он вообще никогда не влюблялся. Он со всеми ведет себя одинаково, но прятать свои эмоции Алек не умеет. Если бы в нем бурлили чувства, то было бы легко их прочесть.   
Магнус задал следующий вопрос:  
\- Ты знаком с Раджем?  
Эрондейл кивнул.   
\- Отличный парень! Он мне нравится.   
\- Почему Роберт хотел его уволить?  
Джейс пожал плечами.   
\- - Возможно, из-за их с Алеком дружбы. Папа мог опасаться, что Радж воспользуется наивностью нашего доброго братца, чтобы получить продвижение по карьерной лестнице или что-то вроде того.   
Бейн сделал какие-то свои выводы, после чего перешел к Валентину и Себастьяну:  
\- Ты знаешь что-нибудь об отношениях между Робертом и Моргенштернами?  
Блондин подался вперед.  
\- Вы их подозреваете? – Спросил он.  
\- Возможно. Но сейчас мне нужна точная информация.   
Изабель задумчиво посмотрела на Магнуса, понимая, что тот задает им одинаковые вопросы. В начале беседы, девушка волновалась, потому что оба мужчины начали с легкой пикировки. Но затем успокоились, и Иззи решила не вмешиваться. Даже слова брата о том, что тот застал их отца с Лидией в недвусмысленной ситуации, не заставила ее вклиниться в беседу. В результате она решила сходить на кухню и принести всем кофе.   
\- Я за напитками. – Произнесла Изабель, покидая гостиную.  
Джейс ничего не ответил сестре, а вот адвокат послал девушке благодарную улыбку, после чего сосредоточился на ответе Эрондейла.   
\- Я их недолюбливаю. – Проговорил юноша. – - Дебильный папашка и сынуля под стать. Вообще ни одного человека не знаю, которому бы нравились Моргенштерны. А про их связь с отцом, мне не известно.  
Мужчина произнес:  
\- Что ж… Думаю, это все, что я хотел бы знать. Могу я осмотреть комнату Александра?   
Джейс указал рукой на одну из дверей в коридоре.   
\- Вот эта. Полиция итак перерыла там все вверх дном. Едва ли ты найдешь что-нибудь интересное.   
\- Я предпочту проверить свою удачу. – Улыбнулся Магнус, направляясь в спальню Лайтвуда.   
Оказавшись внутри, он прикрыл за собой дверь и осмотрелся. Маленькая комнатка, в которой стояла узкая кровать, потертый шкаф, тумбочка и стул. В помещении витал тонкий запах, который обычно исходил от Александра. Мужчина почувствовал себя странно. Словно ему здесь не место, потому что он вторгается в личное пространство Лайтвуда. Да и особых причин копаться в спальне юноши у него не было. Это скорее походило на мимолетную прихоть. И раз уж ему разрешили, то грех не заглянуть в жизнь Алека с той стороны, с которой Бейн его не знал.   
Адвокат распахнул створки шкафа и увидел одежду парня. Строгие рабочие костюмы соседствовали со скучными галстуками и деловыми рубашками. Магнус закатил глаза. Александру следовало сменить гардероб. На полках он увидел множество маек и еще больше свитеров. Все не менее унылые, чем предыдущая одежда. Однотонные, неприметные вещи, блеклых или темных цветов. Продолжать эту пытку своего утонченного вкуса, мужчина не стал. Потому Бейн предпочел захлопнуть шкаф и переключить свое внимание на постель. Он приподнял подушку и матрас, но ничего под ними не обнаружил.   
Взгляд Магнуса скользнул к стулу и брошенной на него футболке бледно-голубого цвета. Адвокат машинально поднял ее и начал перебирать мягкую ткань между пальцами, вспоминая прекрасного юношу, заточенного против собственной воли. Комната казалась Бейну пустой и одинокой без своего обитателя. В этот момент он понял, что скучает по Александру. У него не было права на эти чувства, на эмоции такого рода. Тоскуют обычно по родным и близким. По тем людям, с которыми у тебя установлена тесная связь. Они с Алеком не были связаны. И говоря честно, Бейн не думал, что на Лайтвуда хоть как-то повлияет его помощь в процессе. Как верно заметил Джейс, его братец был упрямым засранцем. И этот упрямый засранец не хочет иметь с Магнусом ничего общего.   
Вздохнув, адвокат сел на кровать, все еще перебирая в руках футболку. Он перевел на нее взгляд, словно только сейчас понял, что держит в руках. Это было глупо, но мужчина поднес тонкую ткань к лицу и сделал неуверенный вдох. Словно влюбленный мальчишка в дешевом кино. От этого ему стало стыдно. Но окончательно испортил настроение терпкий запах Александра на этой одежде. Его туалетная вода с нотками сандалового дерева и легкий аромат тела самого юноши. Бейн нетерпеливо отшвырнул свою находку, после чего обратил свой взгляд на тумбочку. На ней лежала книга и планшет. Магнус взял их и посмотрел на обложку мягкого переплета. Это был «Овод» Этель Лилиан Войнич. Книга потрепанная и видавшая виды. Вероятно, Алек часто ее перечитывал или взял у кого-то уже в таком состоянии. Бейн открыл страницу, уголок которой был загнут, и прочел:   
«Неужели вам никогда не приходило в голову, что у этого жалкого клоуна есть душа, живая, борющаяся человеческая душа, запрятанная в это скрюченное тело, душа, которая служит ему, как рабыня? Вы, такая отзывчивая, жалеете тело в дурацкой одежде с колокольчиками, а подумали ли вы когда-нибудь о несчастной душе, у которой нет даже этих пёстрых тряпок, чтобы прикрыть свою страшную наготу? Подумайте, как она дрожит от холода, как на глазах у всех её душит стыд, как терзает её, точно бич, этот смех, как жжёт он её, точно раскалённое железо! Подумайте, как оно беспомощно озирается вокруг на горы, которые не хотят обрушиться на неё, на камни, которые не хотят её прикрыть; она завидует даже крысам, потому что те могут заползти в нору и спрятаться там. И вспомните ещё, что ведь душа немая, у неё нет голоса, она не может кричать. Она должна терпеть, терпеть и терпеть… Впрочем, я говорю глупости… Почему же вы не смеётесь? У вас нет чувства юмора!»  
Он несколько раз пробежал глазами этот отрывок, цепенея от тех строк, которые видит. По коже пробежал неприятный холодок, а на языке ощущалась горечь. Магнус не задумывался о том кто и зачем отметил эту страницу. Если то был Александр, то мог ли он воспринимать Бейна, как циркового уродца, выставляющего себя на потеху публике? Или таким видел себя сам адвокат? А может быть Лайтвуду ближе образ доброй женщины, которая видит лишь то, что лежит на поверхности?   
Мужчина захлопнул книгу и вернул ее на место, отгоняя от себя странные мысли. Это просто книга, ясно? Алек мог отметить страницу, на которой остановился, когда читал ее в последний раз. Ничего важного. Именно так.   
Но на деле было иначе. Мысли Магнуса возвращались к тем строкам, которые он прочел. Словно Александр был рядом и говорил ему. Говорил, что Бейн не достоин быть с ним. Лайтвуд – хороший человек. Действительно хороший. Чего не скажешь об этом адвокате. Порочный. Скверный. Мелочный.   
Чтобы отвлечься, Магнус открыл планшет, но не нашел в нем ничего важного. Несколько игр и фотографии. В основном Иззи и Джейса. Но была и парочка их совместных снимков. Счастливая семья. Улыбающийся и счастливый Алек. Тонкий палец, с изящным кольцом, нежно скользнул по экрану, вдоль изображения.  
\- Я вытащу тебя, Александр, обещаю. А затем исчезну из твоей жизни. – Тихо произнес Магнус, после чего отключил устройство и, бросив его на кровать, направился прочь.


	10. Chapter 10

Джейс сидел в просторной комнате для встреч с заключенными и ждал своего брата. Парень не стал тратить время и сразу после ухода адвоката отправился к Алеку. Когда Лайтвуда привели, то выглядел он бледнее обычного, а под глазами залегли совсем уж мрачные тени. Парень двигался медленно из-за сковывающих его наручников, а сутулая спина будто еще сильнее тянула этого здоровяка к земле. Юноша сел и улыбнулся посетителю.  
— Привет, приятель, как ты? — Спросил Эрондейл, глядя на брата.  
Тот неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Как у вас с Из дела? Как там Макс и… мама?  
Джейс плотно сжал губы.  
— Мы с ней не общаемся. Макс скучает, но в целом все хорошо. О тебе волнуется. У нас тоже порядок.  
Алек вздохнул, после чего сказал:  
— Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы враждовали с мамой. Тем более, если причина этой ссоры — я.  
— Ты иногда слишком уж добренький. Забыл, что она сделала?! Алек, Мариз отказалась от тебя. Поливала в прессе грязью. Господи, да она даже денег на адвоката не дала! Хотя Иззи ее и просила!  
Лайтвуд удивленно распахнул глаза.  
— Что? Но… Почему тогда Магнус взялся меня защищать? У него баснословные гонорары. Как вы можете потянуть его без маминой поддержки?  
Эрондейл поскреб щеку.  
— Я пришел к тебе как раз из-за Бейна. Он ведет твое дело бесплатно.  
Прошлая новость больно ранила Александра и шокировала его. Он не ожидал от собственной матери подобного предательства. Но на поддержку такого человека, как Магнус, рассчитывал еще меньше. Время этого адвоката стоило очень дорого. За всю свою практику, мужчина никогда не работал без оплаты.  
— Я не понимаю… — Пробормотал Алек. — Почему?..  
Джейс вскинул брови, раскрыл рот, помолчал, после чего осторожно заговорил:  
— Он был у нас сегодня. Ведет расследование или вроде того. Мне не хотелось с ним говорить, я не доверяю Бейну, но… В общем, по его словам, между вами что-то есть.  
Лайтвуд очень мило покраснел, да вот только его брат не был ценителем подобных проявлений.  
— Это правда? — С нажимом спросил Эрондейл. — Что у вас происходит?  
Алек запустил обе руки себе в волосы и обхватил голову. Джейс пришел выудить из него правду и просто так не отстанет. Но что именно ему рассказывать парень не знал. Он не понимал, что творится в его жизни. Да и будет ли у этой самой жизни какое-то адекватное продолжение.  
— Это сложно, Джейс… — Только и произнес он.  
— Что сложно, Алек? Между вами либо что-то есть, либо нет. Сам Бейн заявляет, что запал на тебя. А учитывая, как этот мужик любит деньги и какими лопатами их гребет, работа над твоим делом влетит ему в кругленькую сумму, ибо он мог потратить время на работу за гонорар. Так что я ему скорее верю, чем нет.  
Лайтвуд поднял голову и взирал на брата недоверчивым взглядом.  
— Что? Я открыл для тебя Америку? — Усмехнулся блондин.  
— Он сказал, что запал на меня? — Уточнил Алек.  
Джейс фыркнул.  
— Не веди себя, как влюбленная школьница. Мне нет смысла выдумывать. Тем более нечто настолько ужасное, как ты и Бейн. Я всегда хотел для тебя только лучшего. И в моей системе ценностей этот Магнус никак не относится к разряду «Хорошее».  
Брюнет вздохнул и потер переносицу. Эрондейл всегда отличался излишней прямолинейностью.  
— Ну, так что между вами происходит? Бейн упоминал какие-то поцелуи. — Джейс поиграл бровями. — Я не совсем понял, то была метафора для красоты описания, или вы действительно успели позажиматься?  
От этих слов Александра бросило в жар. Он был одновременно смущен, сконфужен и зол. Ему вспомнился тот раз, в кабинете Джослин, и роскошное тело Магнуса, прикрытое небольшой жилеткой, с нанесенными на него золотыми блёстками, красиво игравшими на бронзовой коже. Лайтвуд не мог смотреть в сторону мужчины. У него перехватывало дыхание и пропадал голос. В тот момент, когда они впервые поцеловались… О, Боже! Алеку буквально снесло крышу. Все те чувства и эмоции, которые юноша усердно пытался затолкать куда подальше, просто вырвались на свободу. Превратились в ураган. Но тогда… Это был именно их момент. Зачем Магнус рассказал о нем Джейсу? Такой поступок злил и смущал Лайтвуда. Впрочем, юноша понимал, что для более опытного и прожжённого Бейна на простом поцелуе свет клином не сошелся. Эта мысль неприятной занозой засела в его мыслях.  
— У тебя все лицо, как свекла. — Ухмыльнулся блондин. — Ты серьезен на его счет? Или это так, игра гормонов?  
Эрондейл в очередной раз поиграл бровями, поддразнивая брата. Алек прикрыл лицо рукой и пробормотал:  
— Не думаю, что готов это обсуждать. Я и сам ничего не понимаю в происходящем.  
— А что тут понимать, Алек? Просто поступай так, как хочешь. Так он тебе нравится или нет?  
Лайтвуд закусил губу, чуть помедлил, после чего кивнул.  
— Убогий у тебя вкус, — Ухмыльнулся Джейс, подкалывая своего брата.  
— Пошел ты. — Огрызнулся Лайтвуд, но при этом улыбнулся. Ему было легче от этого разговора. Нет, даже не так. Александр нуждался в нем. В простой беседе с возможностью обсудить все, что происходит между ним и Магнусом.  
— И давно это у вас? — Блондин все не унимался.  
— У меня такое ощущение, будто я с Иззи разговариваю. Она дурно на тебя влияет, Джейс. — Лайтвуд подался вперед и заговорщически прошептал, — Скажи, братец, тебе ногти на ногах еще не начали красить?  
Эрондейл фыркнул.  
— Не приплетай Изабель. Я просто хочу понять, можно ли доверять этому типу. А заодно послушать о твоих сердечных делах. Ведь они наконец-то у тебя появились!  
Алек отрицательно помотал головой.  
— Эта фраза звучит ужасно, когда ты сидишь в тюрьме, а твой брат радуется тому, что ты обжимался с каким-то парнем.  
Блондин рассмеялся.  
— Хей, твоя способность шутить вернулась! — Проговорил он. — А если серьезно. Ты увиливаешь от ответа. Рассказывай. У вас это серьезно?  
Алек потер глаза рукой.  
— Не знаю, Джейс, не знаю… Все сложно.  
— Мариз, «Лайтвуд Технолоджис», война против Бейна, куча дерьма, которая на нас навалилась благодаря его стараниям. Твой приятель сравнил вас с Ромео и Джульеттой. Только сказал, что девчонка ему досталась строптивая и семью ставит превыше любви и тому подобного.  
Брюнет вскинул брови, удивляясь.  
— Магнус действительно так сказал?  
— Нет, просто я обзавелся новым хобби. Подсел на использование красивых литературных аллегорий. Шекспира вот штудировал ради этой беседы.  
Алек присвистнул.  
— Впечатляет, братишка! Я не представлял, что ты знаешь, что такое «аллегория» и кем был этот мужик по фамилии Шекспир.  
— Я не такой уж и тупой! И Шекспира грех не знать! Ведь его играл сам Бен Аффлек.  
Лайтвуд расплылся в улыбке. Он обожал подобные беседы с братом. Жаль, что с момента его заключения, у них не так много возможности для подобных разговоров.  
— Хочу сказать тебе правду. — Блондин придвинулся ближе к Алеку и осмотрелся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что их не подслушивают. — Строптивой девчонкой тебя назвал именно Магнус. Как думаешь, это намек с его стороны?  
Джейс в очередной раз применил этот свой раздражающий прием с бровями. Брат смерил его тяжелым взглядом прищуренных глаз. Но видя довольное собой лицо Эрондейла, Лайтвуд только усмехнулся и потер рукой шею, после чего спросил:  
— О чем вы говорили с Магнусом? Какое расследование он ведет?  
Блондин вновь ухмыльнулся.  
— Тебя больше интересуют вопросы, касающиеся твоего дела или ваших отношений?  
Алек покраснел, с головой выдавая то, о чем хотел бы услышать, но внешне постарался нагнать серьезности.  
— Давай поговорим о расследовании.  
— Лучшую часть прибережешь на десерт?  
Услышав эту фразу, Лайтвуд тяжело вздохнул и взглянул на брата, уверенный, что увидит, как Эрондейл в очередной раз делает тот жуткий жест и оказался прав.  
— Может, уже прекратишь? Я то и дело жду, что твои брови отправятся на олимпиаду, завоевывать золото в синхронном плавании.  
— И чем тебе не угодили мои брови?  
— Своим владельцем. У нас не так много времени. Давай поговорим серьезно. — Попросил Алек.  
Джейс вздохнул и кивнул. Брат умел быстро переключаться на серьезный лад, когда этого требовали обстоятельства.  
— Он расспрашивал нас о Моргенштернах и Радже. — Проговорил блондин, понижая голос. — Про их взаимоотношения с отцом, Лидией и тобой.  
Алек мотнул головой.  
— Но почему он подозревает именно их?  
— Понятия не имею. Такими подробностями твой дружок не делился. Сказал, что это необходимо для расследования и попросил просто рассказать все, что мы знаем.  
Лайтвуд кивнул и задумался об услышанном.  
— Значит, он действительно ведет расследование… — Пробормотал он, размышляя о том, что Магнус ему поверил.  
— Похоже, что так.  
Александр выжидающе посмотрел на Джейса. Оба понимали, что ему хочется услышать про десерт. Вот только блондин молчал, желая, чтобы брат спросил напрямую. Их игра в гляделки продолжалась несколько секунд, по итогам которых Лайтвуд выдохнул и произнес:  
— Что еще говорил Магнус?  
— О тебе расспрашивал.  
Эрондейл сделал театральную паузу, изучая реакцию Алека. Брюнет напрягся и свел брови к переносице. Ему оставалось только догадываться, что его несносные родственники могли наплести о нем. Но Джейс не дал ему задать вопрос, продолжив:  
— А еще он пообещал, что после твоего освобождения, если вы с ним разберетесь в ваших отношениях, он поселится в моей квартире, как не самый дружелюбный Каспер, чтобы сводить меня с ума в отместку за собачью миску. И он шарился по твоей спальне. Когда вернешься — проверь все ли твои трусы на месте.  
От такого обилия информации, Александр приоткрыл рот и растерянно думал, какой из многочисленных вопросов он хочет задать первым.  
— Магнус говорил что-то о наших с ним отношениях после моего освобождения? — Облизав губы, озвучил парень.  
Джейс в очередной раз поиграл бровями, зная, как это бесит Алека. Но Лайтвуд не обратил внимания, больше заинтересованный в ответе брата.  
— Бейн ничего не заявлял прямо, но по подтексту итак все ясно. Не будь идиотом, приятель. Мужик тратит много сил на спасение твоей задницы. Конечно, он чего-то ждет. Как минимум серьезного разговора, по итогам которого вы расставите все точки над и. А дальше, либо мне действительно придется терпеть этого типа в качестве твоего бой-френда, либо… — Блондин замолчал, пожав плечами.  
Александр в очередной раз облизнул пересохшие губы. Если в прошлый раз Магнус давал ему право выбора, то теперь он буквально припер его к стенке. Это заставляло его нервничать, чувствовать себя обязанным.  
— Брат, — произнес Джейс. — Знай, если ты счастлив, то я в любом случае тебя поддержу. Даже если твоим возлюбленным станет этот аватар Сатаны, я все равно буду на твоей стороне.  
Лайтвуд хотел что-то возразить, но блондин прервал его, вскинув руку, и сказал:  
— Просто послушай. Ты сдал себя в добровольное рабство нашей матери, чтобы мы с Иззи смогли жить так, как нам этого хочется. Благородство и все такое — это круто. Но, Алек, если ты встретил того самого человека, если ты влюблен, то должен идти до конца. Да, трудностей будет и много. Но если ты просто вскинешь лапки и поплывешь по течению, то станешь жалеть о своем выборе всю жизнь. Не думай о маме или о нас с Изабель. Послушай свое сердце и поступай так, как оно хочет. Хватит уже идти у всех на поводу. Начни жить для себя.  
Парень замолчал, позволяя брату переварить услышанное.  
— Знаю, что вся эта чепуха звучит до ужаса банально, но сути это не меняет. — Продолжил Джейс. — И еще, я хотел тебя предупредить. Если ты начнешь встречаться с Магнусом, то я буду звать тебя не иначе, как Принцесса Тильда.  
И он снова задвигал бровями. Эта шутка позволила Алеку немного расслабиться.  
— Кто такая Принцесса Тильда? — Спросил он, наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо блондина.  
— Ты не смотрел Кингсман? Ты запорол мне всю шутку! А она была отличной, смею заметить. — Возмутился Джейс.  
— Не все твои шутки так хороши, как ты думаешь. — Проговорил Алек, улыбаясь.  
— Засранец! Мы все равно однажды посмотрим этот фильм. Но ты сменил тему, да? — Провозгласил Эрондейл. — Как поступать — дело твое. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал, что ни я, ни Иззи не станем возражать против Магнуса.  
Лайтвуд внимательно посмотрел на брата. Тот серьезно кивнул.  
— Мы говорили об этом… Бейн тот еще мудак, но к тебе он относится неплохо. И если это любовь, то кто мы такие, чтобы стоять у нее на пути.  
— Это была цитата из какой-то песни? — Уточнил Александр, улыбаясь.  
Джейс пожал плечами, после чего проговорил:  
— Я начал цитировать песни на радостях, что ты, наконец, завяжешь с целибатом. И раз уж твои вкусы настолько извращенные, мне остается только принять своего неадекватного брата таким, какой он есть.  
Алек улыбнулся, после чего сказал:  
— Я был уверен, что ты будешь против.  
Эрондейл пожал плечами.  
— Как видишь, это не так. Так что дерзай, братишка.  
Алек благодарно улыбнулся блондину. Эта беседа была им необходима.  
Вернувшись в свою камеру, Александр впервые за долгое время испытывал радость. Он переваривал свой разговор с Джейсом, который помог ему, дав понять, что близкие ему люди не отвернутся, что они примут выбор Алека, даже такой сомнительный, как Магнус Бейн. Впрочем, был ли этот мужчина таким плохим, каким кажется на первый взгляд? Почему-то при ответе на этот вопрос, Лайтвуд погрузился в воспоминания, воскрешая в памяти события годовой давности, когда он только познакомился с Магнусом.


	11. Chapter 11

***  
В тот день Александр торопился в офис на важную встречу, на которой должна была присутствовать Мариз. При этом он опаздывал из-за проклятых пробок. Парень решил бросить машину и поехать на метро, но и здесь злоключения юноши не закончились. Начался отвратительный ливень. И бежать от станции до работы пришлось на всех парах, что, впрочем, не уберегло Лайтвуда. Он вымок до нитки. На пути ему послышалось испуганное мяуканье. Сначала Алек не остановился, но совесть не позволила бросить животное, которое так отчаянно просило о помощи.  
«Мама меня живьем закопает!» — Мрачно подумал брюнет, осматриваясь вокруг.  
В небольшом пространстве между домами сидел маленький котенок. Его оставили в коробке, вероятно с просьбой забрать в добрые руки. Картон был плотным и разбух, но импровизированное убежище до сих пор не развалилось на части. Животное дрожало от холода. Александр закусил губу, вспоминая, что Мариз ненавидит четвероногих. А тем более в ее офисе… Парень запустил руку в мокрые волосы. Лайтвуд тяжело выдохнул и подобрал котенка, мысленно представляя свое надгробие с надписью: «Почил в битве против дракона во имя спасения братьев наших меньших».  
В офис он явился изрядно вымокшим. Котенка парень спрятал в полах своего пиджака и пытался протащить его, точно контрабанду. Охрану удалось минуть без труда, они даже не смотрели в его сторону. Но у дверей лифта Алека уже поджидали.  
— Где тебя носит? Я думал, меня с потрохами сожрут, когда ты не явился! — Воскликнул Радж. — Тебе повезло, Бейн и его клиент опаздывают. Черт, выглядишь отвратительно. У нас есть немного времени, чтобы ты переоделся и… Что это?  
Помощник с ужасом смотрел на котенка.  
— О, нет! Я не желаю иметь с этим ничего общего! Мариз уволит меня к чертям собачьим, если узнает.  
Лайтвуд скривился, не довольный тоном своего помощника. Впрочем, Радж выглядел разозленным. Им предстояли серьезные переговоры с клиентом, которого они обхаживали последние полгода. Но едва тот начал всерьез задумываться о пути урегулирования их разногласий, как в переговоры вмешался Магнус Бейн и все начало катится к черту. А этот безумный мальчишка умудрился опоздать на важную встречу, явиться вымокшим и с котом… Еще немного, и Радж начал бы рвать на себе волосы.  
— Я не мог его бросить! — Пояснил Александр. — Он мерз на улице.  
— Вернулся бы за ним после совещания! Или отдал бы приказ одному из охранников. Алек, вариантов была масса! — Привел свои доводы его помощник.  
Брюнет лишь пожал плечами, немного покраснев. Животное дрожало от холода, как и сам Лайтвуд.  
— Нужно его срочно спрятать, пока твоя мать не узнала, иначе нам конец! — Продолжил Радж.  
В этот момент за их спинами раздался насмешливый голос:  
— Замышляете что-то против Мариз? Могу я присоединиться?  
Алек обернулся и увидел Магнуса. Мужчина был одет с иголочки, в синий костюм с тонкими серебряными полосками.  
— Не думаю, что вам стоит вмешиваться, Мистер Бейн. — Сразу же произнес Радж, намереваясь спровадить этого человека.  
— Какой очаровательный котенок. — Желто-зеленые глаза смотрели на Алека. — И животное, кстати, милое.  
Лайтвуд вспыхнул. Этот мужчина каждый раз вызывал у него странные эмоции. Но сейчас было не время и не место думать о нем, потому парень перевел взгляд на помощника, протягивая ему свою ношу.  
— Пристрой его куда-нибудь, пока я приведу себя в порядок.  
Радж застонал, не желая в это ввязываться. Потому он даже не попытался, забрать котенка. Зато Магнус отреагировал. Он сделал шаг и осторожно коснулся руки Алека, перенимая его ношу. Парню вдруг стало нестерпимо жарко, а дыхание сперло. Лайтвуд не ожидал почувствовать эти мягкие и нежные пальцы, которые скользнули по его коже. Он растерялся, и легко отдал котенка.  
— Где вы его нашли? — Спросил Бейн, собирая носовым платком влагу с мягкой шерстки.  
— На улице сидел, в коробке. — Пробормотал брюнет.  
— Собираешься завести себе питомца? — Уточнил Магнус, улыбаясь. — Если что я знаю еще одного претендента на эту роль.  
— Нет. — Поспешно ответил Лайтвуд, игнорируя намек адвоката. — Я просто его пожалел. Он мог замерзнуть, попасть под машину или утонуть. — Парень замолчал, после чего добавил, — Я не планирую заводить питомцев.  
В глазах адвоката промелькнули какие-то лишь ему ведомые эмоции.  
-Александр, мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Даже спасение чьей-то жизни накладывает определенную ответственность. Потому не рекомендую поступать столь необдуманно. Теперь этот малыш ждет, что ты позаботишься о нем, он зависит от тебя.  
В его словах звучал завуалированный подтекст, который Лайтвуд не смог точно определить. Котенок льнул к теплому мужчине, стараясь согреться. В отличие от промокшего Алека, с Магнусом ему было комфортнее. А вот Радж закатил глаза, считая речь Бейна каким-то псевдо-пафосным бредом. Цитировать затертую фразу Экзюпери было слишком банально. А вот его босс на речь адвоката реагировал весьма живо. Александр ощущал, что его лихорадит. Толи от мокрой одежды у него поднялась температура, то ли само присутствие Магнуса так влияло.  
В коридоре раздался гулкий звук каблуков.  
— Это Мариз! Алек, иди, переоденься. — Проговорил Радж.  
Но Лайтвуд на некоторое время завис, наблюдая за тем, как тонкие, изящные пальцы Бейна поглаживают маленькое создание, успокаивая его. Очнулся он в тот момент, когда помощник толкнул его в плечо.  
Алек направился в свой кабинет. Благо, у него есть запасная одежда на случай ночевки в офисе или ситуаций вроде этой. Он постарался как можно быстрее привести себя в порядок. Его кожа была холодной, а губы немного посинели, руки дрожали. Влажные волосы, которые парень попытался высушить полотенцем, были странно всклокочены. Но времени почти не оставалось. Тем более, что его волновала судьба котенка. Лайтвуд все это время размышлял над словами Магнуса. Он считал, что Бейн был прав в своих утверждениях. Раз уж Александр решился откликнуться на жалобное мяуканье, значит, ему и нужно разбираться со всем дальше. Юноша готовился принять удар. Ему и так достанется за опоздание и внешний вид, одной причиной для недовольства Мариз больше, одной меньше. Да и Макс, его младший брат, наверняка будет рад завести котенка. В голове сам собой вновь возник образ надгробной плиты с красивой надписью о драконах и братьях наших меньших.  
Алек вышел из кабинета и направился к тому месту, где оставил Раджа и Бейна, но мужчин там уже не было. Тогда парень пошел в комнату для переговоров. У двери он услышал раздраженный голос матери и понял, что участники этой встречи уже на месте. Он вошел в помещение, сделав глубокий вдох. Мариз стояла, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Это неуважение, Бейн! — Говорила она. — Я понимаю, когда ты ведешь нечестную игру в бизнесе, но притаскивать с собой животных на важное совещание — это перебор даже для тебя.  
— Мариз, я допускаю это твое негодование, но, поверь, мне бы не пришло в голову разводить зоопарк с целью вывести тебя из равновесия. Для этого я подготовил отличный пакет документов, от которого, как я надеюсь, тебя хватит сердечный приступ. Потому отстань от котенка.  
— Раз ты нашел его на улице, то стоило там его и оставить. Или хотя бы засунуть в свою машину, а не тащить в кабинет для переговоров.  
Магнус улыбнулся.  
— Про машину я не подумал. Глупый, глупый я. Витаю в облаках, а мысли сосредоточены на другом. — В этот момент его взгляд впился в Александра. Парень ощутил, как по его спине побежали мурашки.  
Бейн же извлек из нагрудного кармана мобильный и позвонил. На том конце зазвучал бойкий голос. Адвокат объяснил, где находится и попросил подойти, захватив его шарф.  
Тем временем Радж приблизился к своему начальнику и тихо сказал:  
— Он взял твою вину на себя. Сказал, что увидел этого котенка у нашего офиса и подобрал его.  
Алек неуверенно кивнул, понимая, что все те решения, которые он принял, насчет питомца для брата канули в лету. Пока парень размышлял, в дверь уверенно постучали, и на пороге показалась женщина с серьезным сосредоточенным взглядом.  
— Катарина, я завел себе кое-кого. — Улыбнувшись, произнес адвокат. При этом его взгляд скользнул по Алеку. — Отнеси его в машину, пожалуйста. И внеси визит к ветеринару в список дел на сегодня.  
Магнус взял шарф из рук своей помощницы и, укутав котенка, чтобы тот не замерз, отдал его женщине. Лосс странно посмотрела на босса, после чего торопливо ушла.  
Сама встреча была не самой удачной для Лайтвудов. Потому, когда Александр попросил Бейна поговорить с ним наедине, Мариз недоверчиво посмотрела на сына. Возражать против их беседы она не стала, но было очевидно, что Александра ждет допрос с пристрастием.  
Оказавшись в своем кабинете, Алек спросил у Магнуса:  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?  
Обычно парень не налегал на алкоголь, но неприятный холод до сих пор не покинул его тело, потому он думал согреться с помощью виски.  
— Не откажусь. — Улыбнувшись, произнес адвокат. — О чем ты хотел поговорить, Александр? У меня не так много времени.  
— Мне нужно узнать про котенка. — Произнес брюнет и отошел к минибару, которым не часто пользовался. Он налил пару порций алкоголя, а когда обернулся, Магнус стоял позади него. Алек слегка вздрогнул.  
— Я не слышал, как ты подошел. — Он робко улыбнулся и протянул своему собеседнику виски. Адвокат принял бокал, намеренно скользнув пальцами по руке Лайтвуда. От этого прикосновения Алека вновь бросило в жар. Желто-зеленые глаза гипнотизировали его. Будь у него такая возможность, юноша бы попятился, но отступать было некуда. Бейн напоминал ему хищника. Опасного хищника, который вот-вот сожрет его и не подавится. Нервно сглотнув, он произнес:  
— Так что насчет котенка?  
Адвокат вздохнул, после чего сделал неторопливый глоток и ответил:  
— Он будет жить у меня.  
— Ты шутишь? — Удивился парень.  
— Похоже, что я забавляюсь? — Магнус вскинул брови.  
— Эм… нет. Просто… Я не представляю тебя, заботливым хозяином. Да и вечные вечеринки в твоем лофте…  
Мужчина усмехнулся и, протянув руку, поправил взлохмаченные волосы Алека.  
— Мечтал это сделать с тех пор, как ты появился в переговорной комнате. — Пояснил свой жест Бейн. — То, что ты не видишь меня в таком свете, не значит, что я не справлюсь с ролью внимательного папочки для этой крохи. Что же до вечеринок… Считай себя почетным гостем. Сможешь удостовериться, что котенок в полном порядке и никто из гостей ему не мешает.  
Лайтвуд нервно облизнул губы, завороженно глядя на Магнуса. Они стояли почти вплотную друг к другу. Александр сильно нервничал и уже жалел, что затеял весь этот разговор.  
— Мне хотелось бы иногда знать, что с ним все в порядке. — Робко произнес он.  
— Я буду присылать тебе сообщение с фотографиями раз в месяц. Устроит? — Спокойно спросил Бейн, на что получил утвердительный кивок.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе свой номер телефона? — Неуверенно уточнил Алек.  
— Александр, — В своей мурлыкающей манере проговорил Магнус, — У меня итак есть твой номер. Но, раз уж ты сам спросил, я действительно хотел бы, чтобы ты кое-что мне дал.  
Улыбка мужчины была манящей и многообещающей. Он прожигал юношу взглядом, упиваясь его реакцией и расползающимся по бледной коже румянцем.  
— Эм… Я… Мне… Это все, что я хотел обсудить. — Невнятно произнес парень, упираясь в столешницу позади себя и стремясь увеличить дистанцию между собой и своим собеседником.  
— Мне все равно нужно идти. — Взглянув на часы подытожил адвокат.  
— Да, спасибо, что уделил время. И спасибо за помощь котенку. И за будущие фотографии.  
Магнус улыбнулся.  
— До встречи, Александр.  
От звука собственного имени, от того как его произносил этот человек, парень начинал нервничать. Лайтвуда радовало лишь то, что Бейн спешил, покинув его кабинет.  
На следующий день он получил первый отчет о жизни Главнокомандующего Мяо. В прикрепленных к сообщению файлах были фотографии кота с целой кучей игрушек, выписки из ветеринарной клиники, короткое видео того, как котенок ужинает, отдельным сообщением поступило селфи Магнуса со своим питомцем, на котором они лежали на диване в обнимку, и подписью «Хочешь к нам присоединиться?». Алек ничего не ответил ни на это сообщение, ни на все последующие фотоотчеты Бейна. Как и обещал, адвокат каждый месяц восьмого числа отправлял два сообщения со снимками и видео из жизни своего питомца и одно селфи с Мяо и забавной подписью. И каждый месяц в этот день, Алек не мог отлипнуть от телефона, дожидаясь, когда получит очередное послание.  
Даже после того случая, незадолго до вечеринки у Джослин, когда Алек ударил Магнуса, мужчина все равно прислал фотографии. Ровно через три дня после инцидента, в ту же дату, что и обычно. Только сообщение было одно. Селфи и забавная подпись отсутствовали. Тогда Лайтвуд ощутил сильнейший укол совести и какое-то разочарование. Ему стоило быть сдержаннее, но адвокат умел выводить из равновесия, а Александр по натуре был вспыльчивым человеком.  
В тот день Магнус Бейн пригласил Мариз и Александра на деловой обед. Это было впервые, когда адвокат хотел встретиться с Лайтвудами не как чей-то представитель. Встреча проходила в отдельном кабинете одного фешенебельного ресторана в центре города. Все вокруг казалось Алеку слишком помпезным. Он чувствовал себя, как на иголках. Когда они заняли свой столик, его мать произнесла:  
— У меня нет желания тратить свое время. Потому давай сразу к делу, Бейн.  
Магнус улыбнулся и, поставив локти на стол, сцепил руки.  
— Ты как всегда, с ходу берешь быка за рога. Поговорить я хотел о контракте с «Льюис энд Белл», над которым так старательно трудится Александр.  
Желто-зеленые глаза скользнули по ошеломленному парню.  
— Откуда тебе о нем известно? — Спросил Лайтвуд.  
Он держал этот проект в секрете. Даже Мариз узнала обо всем только в тот момент, когда юноша вышел на финишную прямую, и ему потребовалась ее подпись.  
В ответ на вопрос Бейн лишь повел плечом.  
— Это не важно, дорогой. — Проговорил он. — Я организовал нам эту встречу, скажем так, из моей симпатии к тебе. Ты отлично все провернул! Признаюсь, Александр, я впечатлен. Именно поэтому не смог удержаться и решил тебя предупредить кое-о-чем.  
Бейн нарочно игнорировал Мариз, уделяя все свое внимание Алеку.  
— Я тебя слушаю. — Осторожно проговорил юноша, бросая на свою мать быстрый взгляд, будто, надеясь, что она понимает, к чему клонит этот человек.  
— Мне пришлось надавить на некоторые рычаги, чтобы заморозить этот контракт.  
— Ублюдок! — Перебила его женщина. — Ты используешь очень грязные приемы, Бейн. Это низко! Как ты этого добился?  
На лице Магнуса отразилась неприязнь и отвращение.  
— Тебе ли говорить мне о грязных приемах? Если бы ты не вела себя, как сука в юности, то тебе не пришлось бы пожинать плоды своих трудов.  
— Не смей так разговаривать с моей матерью! — грубо вмешался Александр.  
Он кипел от гнева. Ему пришлось потратить много времени и сил на этот контракт. Он позабыл про сон и еду, отчего сильно осунулся и приобрел мрачные круги под глазами. Парню потребовалось поднять некоторые свои старые связи, идти на невероятные ухищрения, а теперь вся его работа, работа нескольких месяцев, способная вернуть «Лайтвуд Технолоджис» былой статус, все это пошло насмарку. Из-за чего? По щелчку пальцев Магнуса Бейна. Это был не первый их контракт, который срывал этот тип. А после истории с выплатой неустойки за нарушение поставки Моргенштернам, они были на грани банкротства. Александр радовался, как ребенок, что ему удалось спасти свою семью, что сотрудничество с «Льюис энд Белл» вытянет их из трясины. А теперь все пошло прахом.  
— И зачем ты позвал нас? Чтобы рассмеяться в лицо и насладиться зрелищем? — Спросила женщина.  
Магнус ухмыльнулся.  
— Поверь мне, Мариз, в тот момент, когда я вобью последний гвоздь в крышку твоего гроба, то не откажу себе в удовольствии насладиться этим зрелищем.  
— Ты тратишь столько сил и ресурсов ради банальной мести! Бейн, это глупо. Особенно для такого человека, как ты. Почему тебе просто не переключить свое внимание на более достойные цели? — Устало произнесла женщина. Алек удивился подобному тону, потому бросил на мать мимолетный взгляд. В этот момент парень осознал, что она боится. Боится Магнуса Бейна.  
— Каждый должен нести ответственность за свои поступки, Мариз. Считай меня своей личной Немезидой. Что же касается моих действий… Скажу честно, ты, все вы, помогли мне выжить. Только эта самая ненависть питала меня и толкала идти вперед. В списке остался лишь один человек, с которым я должен поквитаться. И это ты. — Мужчина прошипел эти слова, глядя на женщину с холодной злостью. Его гнев, казалось, ощущался физически.  
Александр машинально подвинул стул ближе к матери, будто готовый защитить ее. Он не понимал, о чем они говорят, не знал всей истории, но был всецело на стороне Мариз. Тем более Бейн не просто сотрясал воздух, угрожая Лайтвудам. Он действительно почти разорил их фирму, а с недавних пор взялся за их репутацию, место в обществе, за их окружение. О них начали ползти отвратительные слухи, вышло несколько публикаций в газетах о Мариз, выставлявшие ее в неприглядном свете. Неприятнее всего был саботаж экспозиции Изабель. Девушка впервые выставляла свои картины в Центральной художественной галерее. Она готовилась к этому событию полгода, здорово нервничала и очень ждала. На торжественное открытие из всех приглашенных явились только Лайтвуды и несколько их близких друзей. Все это было только началом.  
— Мама, мы уходим. — Сухо произнес Александр, поднимаясь. Он не желал продолжать эту беседу, не хотел слышать, как Бейн бахвалится своими связями и подлостью, как этот человек оскорбляет его родных. Алек видел в этой встрече ни что иное, как желание унизить их, показать свое превосходство.  
Мариз величественно встала, демонстрируя всем своим видом, что ее сломить, будет не так-то просто. Магнус поднялся вслед за ними и, прежде, чем парень направился к выходу, схватил Лайтвуда чуть выше локтя.  
— Подожди, Александр, я не договорил с тобой.  
Юноша развернулся и, сузив глаза, спросил:  
— Что еще тебе нужно?  
Бейн торопливо заговорил, будто опасался, что парень не станет его слушать.  
— Я пригласил вас на встречу, чтобы предупредить тебя. Если пойдет слух, что этот троянский контракт «Льюис энд Белл» заключили с тобой, то ты рискуешь своей репутацией. Потому я и позвал Мариз, она не позволит тебе по-идиотски геройствовать и разработает стратегию, чтобы ты и твое имя не пострадали.  
— Что? — Переспросил Алек, удивленно.  
Адвокат с шумом выдохнул и несколько раздраженно объяснил:  
— Если у тебя будет сомнительная репутация, то, когда я уничтожу «Лайтвуд Технолоджис», тебя никто…  
Договорить он не успел. Глаза Лайтвуда застилала пелена ярости. Он сжал кулак и ударил мужчину по лицу. Магнуса качнуло назад и, если бы он не держал Александра повыше локтя, то наверняка бы упал. Бейн машинально отшатнулся назад, группируясь. Алек замахнулся еще раз, пытаясь нанести своему оппоненту очередной удар. Парень сделал выпад с шагом вперед, дабы сократить расстояние и дотянуться до Бейна. Но Магнус уклонился в сторону от кулака, вплотную сходясь с юношей, а затем просто ударил в ответ, метя в челюсть Александра. Этот апперкот откинул Лайтвуда назад, и он налетел на небольшой стеллаж, роняя с него фарфоровые украшения. На звук бьющегося стекла отреагировал, стоявший за дверью, официант. Его появление, а также громкий гул голосов, доносящийся из соседнего помещения, несколько отрезвили Бейна.  
— Я идиот. — Зло выдохнул он и пулей вылетел прочь, оставляя своих гостей одних.

***

Лайтвуд вспоминал все эти события, кропотливо перебирая их в памяти, пытаясь соотнести со словами Джейса. Неужели Магнус действительно заинтересован в нем, Алеке? Парень не мог сделать определенных выводов, касательно поведения Бейна. Этот противоречивый в своих поступках человек будто танцевал с ним. Шаг — и Александр чувствует поддержку и симпатию. Еще шаг — и его отбрасывает прямо в стену, больно ударяя и вышибая дух. Ему сложно было понять Магнуса. Практически невозможно. И это сводило с ума. Мнение юноши об этом мужчине менялось на диаметрально противоположное по несколько раз в день. А теперь этот загадочный мистер Бейн ждет от него чего-то…  
Алек чувствовал себя в долгу перед своим адвокатом, но он не был уверен, что согласится на… Боже, Александр даже не знал, как это назвать. Отношения? Секс? Свидание? Он не имел представления, чего хочет Магнус. Хотя, что говорить о Магнусе? Лайтвуд даже в своих желаниях не мог разобраться. Но сейчас его глупое чувство долга и справедливости брало верх. Им необходимо было поговорить и все выяснить сразу. Так будет честнее по отношению к Бейну. Ведь если он приложит столько сил и вытащит Александра, а парень в итоге не оправдает его ожиданий, просто отказав, то получится не порядочно.  
Так, хорошо, серьезный разговор с Магнусом при следующей же встрече. Решено. Теперь проблема в другом: о чем конкретно говорить? Что-то вроде «Эй, Маггс, слышал ты пытаешься вызволить меня из-за решетки рассчитывая на оплату натурой?». Алек представил себе, как шевелит бровями на манер Джейса, а затем прикинул варианты ответов Бейна и покраснел до кончиков своих ушей. Все же в некоторых плоскостях просчитать этого человека было не так сложно.  
Все еще ощущая, как пылает его лицо, парень пытался определиться. Хоть в чем-нибудь определиться. А в голове назойливо маячило лишь одно единственное слово — Сложно! Почему все так сложно? Он потер виски, пытаясь выбросить все мысли из головы и успокоиться. А потом принять решение. Четкое и окончательное, которому Алек будет следовать, несмотря ни на что.  
В этот момент за его решеткой раздались тяжелые шаги, и показался охранник.  
— На выход, Лайтвуд. К тебе адвокат пришел. 


	12. Chapter 12

Магнус задумчиво смотрел на стену, размышляя о чем-то. Мужчина провел подушечкой большого пальца по нижней губе, после чего сделал глоток из бумажного стаканчика, когда дверь открылась, и в помещение впустили Александра.  
\- Здравствуй, дорогой. – Произнес Бейн, улыбаясь.   
Парень нервно сглотнул и осторожно сел на стул напротив.   
\- Привет. – Поздоровался он, после чего приоткрыл рот, но так ничего не сказав, закрыл его обратно. При этом между бровями Лайтвуда залегла складка.   
Магнус заметил напряжение, исходившее от его подзащитного. Об этом говорила скованная поза, сцепленные на груди руки и хмурое выражение лица. Адвокат тяжело вздохнул, надеясь, что проходить тот же самый путь, что и в прошлый раз, им не потребуется.   
Он поставил перед юношей второй стаканчик кофе и произнес:  
\- Угощайся, Александр.   
Бейн подбадривающе улыбнулся, после чего сказал:  
\- Ты выглядишь усталым. Тебе следует больше отдыхать и не поддаваться стрессу.   
Лайтвуд потер лицо рукой, взял кофе и пробормотал:  
\- Ты говоришь так, будто я на курорте. Здесь не особенно отдохнешь, знаешь ли. Да и прекратить нервничать – это из разряда невозможного.   
Парень не спешил пробовать кофе. Он не мог смотреть на Магнуса, потому предпочел крутить между пальцами стакан, ощущая, как по коже распространяется тепло.   
\- Александр, - проговорил Бейн с шумным выдохом, будто обращается к неразумному ребенку, - Сейчас от тебя ничего не зависит. Я веду расследование и сделаю все, чтобы сдержать данное тебе слово. Потому постарайся просто настроиться на что-то хорошее, думай о приятном.   
Во время своей речи адвокат мягко накрыл своей рукой длинные, красивые пальцы юноши, прерывая мельтешение стакана с кофе. Мужчина слегка сжал его ладонь, стараясь поддержать. Этот жест привлек внимание Лайтвуда, который заглянул в необычные желто-зеленые глаза.   
\- Ты сам говорил: я не проигрываю дела. Так что можешь придумывать, чем займешься, когда окажешься на свободе.   
Магнус улыбнулся и отстранил свою руку, надеясь, что смог хоть как то приободрить узника. Алек закусил губу, колеблясь, после чего осторожно произнес:  
\- Ко мне приходил Джейс.   
Юноша впился взглядом в Бейна, будто один этот факт должен был о многом ему сказать. Но адвокат лишь вопросительно приподнял бровь, ожидая дальнейших пояснений.   
\- Ну, мы с ним обсудили твой визит к ним домой. И… Эмм… - Он замолчал и потер переносицу, зажмурив глаза. Лайтвуд не знал, как облечь в слова все то, о чем хотел поговорить. Адвокат спокойно ждал, когда юноша закончит свою мысль. Шумно выдохнув, Алек посмотрел на мужчину и выпалил:  
\- Чего ты ждешь от меня в обмен на свою защиту?   
Магнуса эти слова обескуражили, но буквально на мгновение.   
\- Александр, я не знаю, о чем вы говорили с Джейсом, но… Тебе не стоит беспокоиться. Я не стану на чем-либо настаивать в качестве оплаты. И, если цитировать твоего брата, я не жду каких-то благородных порывов. Ты не должен чувствовать себя моим должником или полагать, что я озвучу тебе какие-то требования. После завершения дела все вернется на круги своя. Ты будешь жить своей жизнью, а я своей. И наши пути разойдутся. Надеюсь, подобные мысли не являются причиной твоего состояния.   
Складочка между бровями парня стала глубже. Он сосредоточенно уставился на столешницу, машинально сделав глоток кофе. Бейн ничего от него не хотел. Они никак не будут связаны после процесса. Каждому свое и так далее. Алек медленно переваривал услышанное, анализируя все то, что не давало ему покоя. В этот момент маленький переключатель в его голове щелкнул, сдергивая все пологи и освещая путь. Лайтвуду на ум пришел пример с монеткой. Так всегда поступают, чтобы принять окончательное решение между двумя вариантами. Орел или решка. Но прежде, чем увидеть, как распорядилась судьба, внутренне ты осознаешь, какую сторону монеты желаешь увидеть победительницей. Сейчас на него не давила мать, ответственность за семью или компанию, Магнус ничего от него не требовал. Александр был свободен, хоть и находился в заключении. И это - то самое чувство, которое было ему необходимо, чтобы принять решение, чтобы все понять.   
Юноша поднял глаза и спокойно посмотрел на Бейна. Этот долгий, внимательный взгляд, заставил мужчину поерзать на месте.   
\- Что-то не так? – Уточнил он у Алека.   
Лайтвуд осмотрел помещение, не станет ли возражать охрана против его действий? Но потом наплевал на них и медленно поднялся, огибая стол и занимая место по левую руку от адвоката. На всякий случай Александр устремил взор на документ перед своим защитником, чтобы создавалось впечатление в необходимости подобных маневров. Магнус был сбит с толку этими действиями, потому просто наблюдал за юношей, который теперь находился так близко.   
\- Помнишь ту вечеринку у Джослин? – Спросил Алек, все еще глядя на файлы с данными по делу.   
Бейн замешкался, но осторожно отозвался:  
\- Что-то такое припоминаю.   
Парень посмотрел на Магнуса.   
\- Тогда ты сказал, что больше не станешь докучать мне. Что это мой последний шанс. Я расторг помолвку.   
Он замолчал, впиваясь взглядом в своего собеседника, пытаясь определить его реакцию. Скованная наручниками рука мягко накрыла ладонь Бейна.   
\- Я принял решение, Магнус. Мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы все понять… Чтобы принять то, от чего отказывался, чтобы поверить тебе. Ты имеешь все основания злиться на меня, оттолкнуть… Но если я выйду, если меня оправдают… Я надеюсь, ты дашь мне шанс?   
Адвокат ошарашено смотрел на Лайтвуда. Этот человек редко удивлялся, но сейчас сидел с приоткрытым ртом и взирал на парня широко распахнутыми глазами. Ему потребовалось несколько томительно долгих секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки. Он тряхнул головой, после чего заговорил, осторожно подбирая слова:  
\- Александр, мне сложно понять причины такого решения с твоей стороны. Тем более в сложившейся ситуации…   
\- Да, выглядит все паршиво. – Улыбнулся парень. - Сидит чувак в тюрьме, по обвинению в убийстве, возможно, это его последние дни. И тут он вдруг заявляет своему адвокату, что хочет быть с ним. – Он помолчал, задумавшись. – Мне действительно следовало приберечь этот разговор до своего освобождения. Если оно случится, конечно. Просто… С тех пор, как все это произошло, я постоянно переживаю о том, что могу умереть или остаться здесь до конца своих дней за преступление, которого не совершал. Эти мысли вгрызаются мне в мозг, убивая меня по капле. Бонусом к этому идет моя ссора с матерью, смерть отца, волнение за Иззи с Джейсом и Максом. Но так было до тех пор, пока ты не явился сюда с целью стать моим адвокатом. – Алек облизнул губы, посмотрев в желто-зеленые глаза. – Последние дни я забыл обо всем, что так мучило меня, сводило с ума. Я думаю лишь о тебе. О твоих мотивах. Хочешь ли ты таким образом навредить моей семье? Почему ты согласился меня защищать? Почему делаешь это бесплатно? Я никогда не мог понять тебя, Магнус. Твои поступки каждый раз противоречат сами себе. Ты точно знаешь, чего хочешь и что делаешь, но что творится в твоей голове – за гранью моего понимания. Иногда я думал, что могу быть тебе интересен, иной раз был уверен, что ты просто насмехаешься или играешь. А может, таким образом, стремишься навредить маме. Но что бы тобой не двигало, мне плевать. Теперь уже плевать. Возможно, это мой последний шанс сказать, что ты мне нравишься. Даже если с твоей стороны все было не серьезно, для меня это имело значение.   
Лайтвуд замолчал, ожидая реакции Бейна. Он ощущал, как вспотели ладони мужчины в его руках, видел, как нервно дернулся острый кадык, сглатывая слюну. Но лицо Магнуса оставалось бесстрастным.   
\- Александр… - Мягко заговорил мужчина. – Мне не хочется тебя огорчать, но твое заключение играет с тобой злую шутку. Это своеобразный Стокгольмский синдром. В текущий момент ты зависишь от меня, понимаешь, что я могу спасти твою жизнь. Но при моей ошибке, тебе грозит смерть. А вкупе с историей наших взаимоотношений, сформировалось ошибочное восприятие ситуации. Я уже сталкивался с подобным в своей практике. Когда тебя выпустят, и ты вернешься в обычный ритм жизни, то все это пройдет. Покажется наваждением.   
Алек улыбнулся и опустил голову, после чего выпустил руки Бейна из своих.  
\- Это было заведомо глупо. – Признался он. – Я не должен был начинать этот разговор здесь. Разумнее было дождаться решения по моему делу.  
Тонкий, длинный палец Лайтвуда осторожно скользил по столешнице, что-то вырисовывая. Они сидели в тишине. Александр размышлял об этом разговоре. А вот адвокат боролся со своим глупым, щемящим сердцем. Слова юноши сделали его по-настоящему счастливым. Он нравился ему! В их случае эти чувства со стороны Алека были не за что-то, а несмотря ни на что. Бейн совершил много отвратительных поступков, за которые Лайтвуды его ненавидели. Но не Александр. Это подтверждало все, что думал адвокат об этом прекрасном, добром, хорошем человеке. Человеке, которого сам Бейн не достоин. Мужчина не мог простить себе собственных поступков, он стыдился своей уродливой мстительной натуры и боялся, что юноша разочаруется в нем, узнав хотя бы часть правды. Потому он сказал все это. И теперь мечтал лишь об одном. Оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, от этого мальчишки, не встречаться с ним вообще.  
\- Скажи, Магнус, что произошло между тобой и моей матерью? – Неуверенно спросил Алек.  
В обычной ситуации на этот вопрос он бы не ответил. Никогда. Но сейчас Бейн был готов пойти на все, лишь бы оттолкнуть от себя Александра. И эта история действительно должна была повлиять на юношу. Вызвать у него чувство вины, которое будет держать Лайтвуда подальше.   
\- Давняя история. – Устало произнес адвокат. – Мариз разрушила мою жизнь. Отняла у меня детство, убила мою мать.  
Алек недоверчиво посмотрел на собеседника.  
\- Ох, это правда, Александр, можешь лично у нее узнать. Она лжесвидетельствовала на судебном процессе, оклеветав женщину, которую жестоко изнасиловал друг детства Мариз. У твоей матери была отличная репутация. Примерная девочка, из видной семьи. Такая лгать не станет. Ее слово, против какой-то нищей горничной, эмигрантки. Именно ее показания стали решающими. Я видел материалы этого дела. Собственными глазами читал каждое ее слово. После всего моя мать покончила с собой.   
В глазах Алека отразилась боль. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он не мог поверить в услышанное, но в то же время считал, что Бейн ему не лжет.   
\- Магнус… - Сдавленно произнес юноша, не зная, что сказать.   
\- Похоже, разговор сегодня пошел несколько в ином направлении, нежели то, которое я планировал. Думаю, стоит перенести беседу на другой день. У меня пока хватает материала, с которым можно работать. Когда я определю стратегию защиты, то приду снова. – Торопливо проговорил адвокат, собирая документы. Он впервые рассказал кому-то эту историю. Пусть несколько скомкано, скрывая многие подробности, дабы не ранить юношу еще сильнее, но самому Бейну этот разговор дался не легче.   
Все то время, пока мужчина собирался, Лайтвуд молчал, глядя на свои сцепленные руки.   
\- До встречи, Александр. – Произнес на прощание Магнус и вышел из допросной, даже не обернувшись.   
Что же, он сделал то, чего хотел. Подкинул парню пищу для размышлений, которая должна была держать дистанцию между ними. Но он боялся, что этого мало. Боялся, что не сможет пойти до конца в своем решении, которое Бейн считал правильным. Ему необходим щит, который не просто будет держать Алека на расстоянии. Ему требуется идеальное оружие, которое сделает контрольный выстрел. Потому Магнус достал телефон и со вздохом набрал один из номеров. Когда подняли трубку, он произнес:  
\- Камилла, дорогая, здравствуй! Я соскучился по тебе, ангел мой. Очень хочу тебя увидеть. Сегодня же.


	13. Chapter 13

Магнус сидел в уютном кафе, дожидаясь встречи с секретаршей Роберта Лайтвуда, чтобы получить необходимые сведения для расследования. Обычно он предпочитал более помпезные места, но девушка выбирала небольшие заведения, в которых их не потревожат и не встретят знакомые. Виктория опаздывала минут на двадцать. Она в принципе не горела желанием беседовать с этим человеком. Вот только выбора у нее не было.  
— Привет. — Не особенно радостно произнесла та, усаживаясь за столик адвоката.  
Магнус улыбнулся и произнес:  
— Добрый день, Виктория. Давненько не виделись. Как поживаешь?  
Собеседница взяла меню, торопливо просматривая его.  
— Вполне не плохо. Как ты сам?  
Обычная с виду светская беседа, в которой оба ждут, когда смогут разделаться с обязательным вежливым вступлением и перейти к сути их встречи.  
— У меня все хорошо. — Улыбнулся Бейн.  
Девушка подозвала официанта и сделала заказ, после чего обратилась к адвокату:  
— Я думала, после произошедшего с Робертом, наше сотрудничество завершится.  
Мужчина ухмыльнулся.  
— Дорогая, неужели ты не скучала по очаровашке Магнусу? Признайся, тебе не хватало наших встреч. Ты ведь так любишь деньги, которые получаешь от меня.  
Виктория выдохнула.  
— Что тебя интересует?  
— Александр Лайтвуд, милая, меня интересует он.  
— Так это правда? Ты взялся за его дело? Надеешься, что парень сдаст тебе свою мать в обмен на свободу?  
— Оставим мои мотивы, солнышко. Лучше напряги свою прекрасную головку и вспомни, пил ли Алек что-нибудь во время визита к отцу в день его смерти?  
— Едва ли. Он пробыл там не долго. Но потом его Радж поволок в бар. А уж там они изрядно налакались.  
— Ты видела их тем вечером?  
Виктория почесала лоб, размышляя.  
— Мы пошли в тот бар с Люси после работы. Туда все ребята ходят. Удобное расположение, да и заведение отличное. Алека с Раджем я видела, но они были дольше нас. Мы ушли часов в 9.  
— Что можешь рассказать об их посиделках? — Спросил Бейн, внимательно слушая собеседницу.  
— Лайтвуд нажирался, просто одну за одной пил. Это Люси заметила. Она вроде на него запала, а тут Алек как раз помолвку расторг. Радж больше слушал его и поддерживал беседу, не особенно налегая на алкоголь, как его спутник.  
— А о чем они беседовали?  
— Этого мы не слышали, Магнус. Там слишком громкая музыка. Да и столики были не по соседству.  
— К ним кто-нибудь подходил за вечер? Или может, помнишь, кто сидел неподалеку?  
— Эм… Рядом были две какие-то девицы. Одна из них ненадолго подходила к ним. И еще я видела Себастьяна Моргенштерна, но это было уже когда мы покидали бар. Он торчал около Лайтвуда, но Радж спроваживал этого парня, потому что Алек был уже не в состоянии разговаривать, хотя продолжал вливать в себя алкоголь.  
Бейн улыбнулся, после чего спросил:  
— Александр был настолько пьян, что не мог вести разговор?  
Девушка фыркнула.  
— И даже сильнее.  
Бейн кивнул, после чего подвел итоги их беседы:  
— Я вызову тебя в суд давать показания. Будь готова.  
Виктории не понравилось, что ее даже не спросили, а просто поставили перед фактом.  
— Хорошо. Меня обвинение тоже вызывало. Расспрашивали о ссоре Алека с Робертом.  
— Это очевидно. А что ты можешь рассказать об этой стычке?  
Виктория задумалась.  
— Я сидела в приемной, тут заметила этого парня. А Мариз четко дала понять, что ее сын не желанный гость в компании. Потому его появление вызвало у меня удивление. Я выскочила из-за стола в попытке остановить Алека, но тот просто прошел в кабинет Роберта. Я позвонила на пост охраны, чтобы его выпроводили. В этот момент в дверях показался Радж. Он сказал, что проходил мимо и увидел своего бывшего начальника. Я коротко рассказала, как тот ворвался в кабинет к отцу. Потом подошли сотрудники службы безопасности. Радж спросил, уверена ли я, что стоит им вмешиваться в беседу отца и сына. Пока мы размышляли, раздались крики Алека. Тогда мы вошли, но силой его выводить не пришлось, парень сам свалил.  
— Тебя об этом расспрашивало обвинение?  
— Верно. Еще об отношениях между Робертом и его сыном.  
Бейн кивнул.  
— Расскажи мне подробнее о твоем почившем боссе. Каким он был на работе и за ее пределами?  
Девушка ответила:  
— Он руководил департаментом технических разработок, потому постоянно занимался проектами, их согласованием, распределением бюджета, все такое. Работу свою любил, с головой в нее уходил. А вот свободного времени у него было мало. А так… Роберт приятный человек. Внимательный и заботливый. Никогда не навязывается со своим мнением или рекомендациями. Еще он любил читать. Журналы, книги о технологиях.  
Магнус задумчиво провел кончиком большого пальца по своей нижней губе.  
— А что скажешь про его личную жизнь? Сколько интрижек у него было?  
Виктория помолчала пару секунд, глядя в желто-зеленые глаза адвоката.  
— Раньше у него никого не было, но последний год что-то изменилось. Сначала он менял их, как перчатки. Потом как-то успокоился. Последние полгода, плюс-минус, он встречался с Лидией.  
Магнус подался вперед, спрашивая:  
— Был ли у него кто-то помимо мисс Бренвелл?  
Девушка кивнула.  
— Только я не знаю, кто были остальные. Но на каждое Рождество, я покупаю подарки всей его семье. В этот раз Роберт поручил мне купить три дополнительных подарка.  
Бейн вскинул брови.  
— Целых три? Ты полагаешь, помимо Лидии, у него была еще парочка романов?  
Виктория пожала плечами.  
— Меня это не касалось, потому я не вдавалась в подробности. Но если вас интересует мое мнение, то я бы так и сказала.  
— А встречался он только с девушками или с парнями тоже?  
— Этого я не знаю. Хотя один из тех рождественских подарков, были часы унисекс. Довольно дорогие и модные. Обычно я выбирала на свой вкус, но это была просьба Роберта. Он даже модель назвал. Они вполне могли быть для мужчины.  
— Ты помнишь модель этих часов?  
— Да, точно такие же, как ваши. Они сейчас очень популярны.  
— Все мы жертвы моды. - Ухмыльнулся Бейн. - Забыл уточнить. Роберт принимал таблетки последнее время? Пил ли он их в день своей смерти?  
— Да, ему было прописано лекарство, но часы приема были строго расписаны. Я следила за этим.  
Магнус кивнул, после чего сказал:  
— Что ж, ты очень мне помогла, Виктория. Напоследок, расскажи мне про взаимоотношения Роберта с членами его семьи.  
— Изабель иногда заходила к нему в офис. Он часто отправлял ей маленькие сувениры. Точнее просил меня что-нибудь подобрать для дочери. Она была его любимицей. Раз в неделю они ходили вместе ужинать. С Максом, Джейсом и Алеком отношения были более прохладными. Роберт не уделял им столько внимания, а иногда и вовсе забывал про их дни рождения. А вот с Мариз… Это напоминало мне ментальное садо-мазо. Она с ним обращалась, как с тряпкой. Унижала, оскорбляла и все такое. Но делала это наедине. На людях они выглядели как обычная семейная пара. Думаю, именно это и подтолкнуло его пуститься во все тяжкие. Просто надоело молча терпеть все ее придирки.  
— К чему конкретно цеплялась Мариз?  
— Да ко всему. Это было похоже на эмоциональное насилие. Она говорила, что он ничего не стоит, пустое место, а затем на примерах объясняла, почему все так, почему она права, а Роберт идиот.  
— Сможешь рассказать об этом на суде?  
Виктория закусила губу, после чего, понизив голос, заговорила:  
— Мистер Бейн, я шпионю на вас много лет, сотрудничать с вами весьма выгодно. Но идти против миссис Лайтвуд… Меня как минимум уволят.  
— Я обещал, в самом начале нашего знакомства, что помогу тебе устроиться в случае проблем.  
Девушка задумалась. Идти в лобовую против такого титана, как Мариз ей не хотелось. Но Магнус был тем человеком, которого лучше не злить. Особенно когда он обещает свою помощь.  
— Хорошо, я согласна. — Ответила она.  
— Рад, что мы договорились, Виктория. С тобой, как и всегда, приятно иметь дело.  
Бейн оставил на столе деньги для официанта и своей собеседницы, а затем покинул помещение. Теперь путь мужчины лежал в кафе у здания «Лайтвуд Технолоджис», в котором он договорился встретиться с Раджем. Парень уже ждал его.  
— Добрый день. — Поздоровался Магнус, приближаясь к столику и занимая свободное место.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Бейн. — Ответил парень, воровато озираясь по сторонам.  
— Не хочешь, чтобы нас видели вместе? — Ухмыльнувшись, спросил мужчина.  
— Знаете ли, сложно будет доказать, что я тут с вами ради Алека, а не какой-нибудь очередной подлянки против «Лайтвуд Технолоджис». Так что было бы славно, если бы нас никто не заметил.  
Магнус улыбнулся.  
— Давай тогда перейдем сразу к делу. Расскажи мне о Роберте.  
Радж пожал плечами.  
— Я не часто с ним общался. Он меня недолюбливал. Про роман с Бренвелл я не знал. С Алеком они не были близки. Да и в целом, создавалось впечатление, что его интересует только работа и возможность держаться подальше от Мариз.  
— Не знал про роман с Бренвелл… Возможно, ты видел его с кем-то другим?  
Парень растерялся, не ожидая, что его слова так повернут. Он колебался несколько секунд, после чего произнес:  
— Я видел его с Себастьяном Моргенштерном в гей-клубе несколько месяцев назад. Отсюда и неприязнь Роберта ко мне. Переживал, что я расскажу кому-нибудь. Даже угрожал пару раз.  
Магнус присвистнул.  
— А как Себастьян отнесся к тому, что тебе было все известно?  
— Он со мной не разговаривал, но зная характер Моргенштерна, ему плевать.  
— Вы с ним хорошо знакомы?  
— Нет, просто часто сталкивались. У нас общий круг знакомых.  
— Знакомых? — Переспросил Магнус.  
Радж поднес сложенные вместе ладони к лицу, утыкаясь в них носом, и посмотрел на Магнуса.  
— Мы ходим в один гей-клуб, ясно? — Устало проговорил он. — Нечего особенно рассказывать.  
Адвокат кивнул, решив оставить эту тему, пока не получит полный отчет о Себастьяне.  
— Расскажи о дне смерти Роберта. — Попросил Бейн.  
— Алек объявился в офисе. Мариз запрещала его пускать, но он паршиво выглядел. Его пустили под мою ответственность.  
Магнус вскинул брови.  
— Весьма щедрый поступок, учитывая какие последствия он мог за собой повлечь.  
Радж проигнорировал реплику собеседника, продолжив рассказ:  
— Он хотел поговорить с родителями, но Мариз уехала, а Роберт… К нему Алек все же пошел. Я волновался, что он наломает дров, потому караулил его у порога. Виктория вызывала охрану, когда я пришел. Сначала все было тихо, я уговаривал не вмешиваться в их разговор, но тут Алек начал кричать, и работники службы безопасности вошли в кабинет. Но Лайтвуд сам вылетел оттуда, оставив отца одного. Я предложил выпить, и мы пошли в бар, где собирались обычно. Алек заказал текилу и начал напиваться. В тот день он был в ужасном расположении духа еще до того, как встретился с отцом.  
— Знаешь, что его расстроило? — Спросил Магнус, ощущая привкус горечи.  
— Причина заключалась во встрече с вами, — Невозмутимо пояснил Радж. — С его слов, вы сказали мистеру Моргенштерну, что Алек ни на что не годен.  
Магнус непринужденно улыбнулся.  
— Какой же я мерзавец! — Тон мужчины был веселым, но внутри его мучила совесть. — А из-за чего они повздорили с отцом?  
— Из-за любовницы. Алек негативно относился к отцовским изменам.  
— А что было в баре? О чем вы с Александром разговаривали, с кем встречались?  
— Мы сидели там до позднего вечера. Все это время Лайтвуд активно заливал в себя алкоголь. Когда он уходил, то изрядно пошатывался, мне даже пришлось его поддерживать. Поехал он к Лидии. Я уговаривал его помириться с ней. Девчонка была не подарок, но она всегда заботилась об Алеке. Дарила ему глупые подарки, устраивала сюрпризы, поддерживала. Если отбросить тему секса, то у них были отличные отношения. Я был рад за него. Хоть кто-то по-настоящему беспокоился и оберегал Алека. В тот момент, я не знал, что Роберт встречался с Лидией. А говорили мы о ссоре с Мариз, о разрыве помолвки и… о вас.  
Радж сделал паузу, глядя на Магнуса. Сердце мужчины пропустило удар.  
— Мне нужны подробности. — Деловито заявил он, сдерживая любопытство.  
— Мариз необходимы были инвестиции Бренвеллов и сотрудничество с их компанией, потому что иначе «Латйвуд Технолоджис» могла бы окончательно разориться. Дела шли отвратительно. И тут Алек просто берет и разрывает последнюю нить, удерживающую их бизнес от краха. Его мать такое не одобрила. И даже более того, она пыталась надавить на сына, чтобы он помирился с Лидией. Только вот повлиять на жениха не удавалось. В тот вечер я спросил, что толкнуло Алека на этот идиотский поступок. Он сказал, что Лидия влюблена и встречается с кем-то, и что ему самому тоже нравится кое-кто. Потому такой союз будет не правильным. И если через себя он еще смог бы переступить, то делать несчастной еще и мисс Бренвелл не хотел. Это вполне в его духе. — Радж улыбнулся. — Алек никогда не думает о себе, возводя на первое место тех, кто ему дорог.  
Магнус кивнул, чувствуя себя странно, стараясь не думать о том, что творится в его душе.  
— Ну, а дальше я сказал, что Алек должен хотя бы поговорить с Лидией. Возможно, она сама хочет брака с ним. У нее достаточно консервативные родители, которые держали ее в ежовых рукавицах. Он согласился. Тогда я вызвал такси и посадил его в машину, а сам вернулся в бар.  
— Вы общались с кем-либо еще тем вечером? — Уточнил Бейн.  
— Нет. Только подходила какая-то незнакомая девчонка, предлагала присоединиться к ним с подругой. Ну, и коллеги здоровались.  
— А что ты делал оставшимся вечером, после отъезда Александра?  
Мужчина прикладывал определенные усилия, чтобы не спросить, что именно говорил о нем Лайтвуд.  
— Пил в баре. Иногда общался со знакомыми.  
— Слишком прикладывались к алкоголю? Неужели беседа с прекрасным Александром чем-то расстроила? — Поинтересовался адвокат.  
Радж долгим взглядом посмотрел на своего собеседника, после чего произнес:  
— Верно.  
— И чем же? — Давил Магнус, понимая, что парень не хочет говорить на эту тему.  
— Меня бесило, кое-что из того, что сказал Алек. Но это личное и к расследованию не относится, потому я не стану об этом говорить.  
Бейн ощутил укол ревности, который на миг затуманил его разум.  
— Ты пытался объясниться Александру в своих чувствах, но получил от ворот поворот? — Выпалил он с усмешкой.  
Радж, казалось, помрачнел еще сильнее, чем был.  
— Я не говорил ему, и никогда не скажу.  
Адвокат вскинул брови.  
— Это потому, что ему уже кое-кто нравится?  
— Нет. — Раздраженно ответил Радж. — Это потому, что я его уважаю. Алек — замечательный человек, и первое место в его жизни занимает семья. Он приложил много усилий, чтобы Изабель и Джейс были счастливы и могли заниматься тем, что им нравится. Мариз бы скорее с потрохами их сожрала, нежели согласилась бы, чтобы дочь стала художницей, а приемный сын музыкантом. Чтобы нивелировать ее воздействие, Алек старался быть идеалом, который бы воплощал все желания матери. И такой человек ни за что не стал бы жить для себя. Потому он согласился на брак с Лидией. Потому это не его вариант — встречаться с мужчиной, да еще и с тем, который не сможет ему помочь.  
Эти слова подействовали на адвоката, словно ушат ледяной воды. В голове, будто выжженные огненным посланием, всплыли слова Александра, сказанные им вчера, когда Магнус навещал его в тюрьме. Мужчина опустил глаза, изучая свои руки. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, но когда он посмотрел на Раджа, то увидел, как взгляд парня сканирует его, после чего тот заговорил, обращаясь к Бейну:  
— Я видел, как ты смотришь на Алека, слышал, как ты говоришь с ним. Догадываюсь, по каким причинам взялся его защищать. Я не дурак, и осознаю, что для тебя это просто забава. Красивая игрушка, которую ты выбросишь, когда получишь то, чего так долго ждал. Трофей, которым можно помахать перед носом Мариз. И было бы идиотизмом с моей стороны, просить оставить его в покое, потому что это только раззадорит тебя. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал. Для меня любовь не то же самое, что для тебя. Это не банальный перепихон или потребительское отношение. Я очень ценю Алека, потому готов на многое ради него. И лучше тебе хорошенько подумать, прежде, чем решишься сделать то, что причинит ему боль.  
Магнус фыркнул.  
— Еще и недели не прошло, как я взялся за дело этого мальчишки, а угрозы расправы уже сыплются, как из рога изобилия. Дорогой мой Радж, скажи, и что же ты сделаешь во имя любви? Поколотишь меня? Подожжешь мою компанию? Что?  
Парень долгим взглядом изучал лицо Бейна, после чего сказал:  
— Ты размышляешь типично для тех, с кем имеешь дело. И тебе не понять того, что я чувствую и о чем говорю. Если это все вопросы, относящиеся к делу Алека, то я пойду.  
Адвокат лишь кивнул.  
— Если мне потребуется узнать еще что-нибудь, то я свяжусь с тобой.  
— До свидания, мистер Бейн. — Попрощался Радж, оставляя мужчину сидеть за столиком в полном одиночестве, погруженного в свои мысли. Долгие, тяжелые мысли, навязчиво засевшие в его мозгу.


	14. Chapter 14

В этот раз на собрание их небольшой группы, Магнус явился последним. Вид у него был несколько раздраженный и уставший. Накануне, после встречи с Раджем, он до поздней ночи работал над материалами дела и набрасывал возможные варианты защиты. При этом его постоянно отвлекала Камилла, которая только за утро прислала 54 сообщения. Пара часов общения с этой красоткой мигом напомнила Бейну причины, побудившие его разорвать их отношения.  
Оказавшись в кабинете, где его уже ждали Рафаэль, Катарина и Майя, мужчина произнес:  
— Доброе утро.  
Присутствующие поздоровались с ним, пока Магнус занимал свободное место. Он обратил внимание на хмурый лик Сантьяго. Парень всегда ходил с подобным выражением своего лица, потому за годы их знакомства Бейн научился различать все 50 оттенков мрачности Рафаэля. И, исходя из этих знаний, парень был чем-то сильно недоволен.  
— Кто первый поделится своими успехами? — Устало спросил Бейн, игнорируя настроение Сантьяго.  
Катарина открыла свой блокнот и заговорила:  
— Я хотела бы начать, если никто не возражает. — Она окинула присутствующих взглядом, дожидаясь их реакции. Магнус и Майя кивнули, Рафаэль был слишком раздражен, чтобы как-то реагировать, потому женщина продолжила, — Предлагаю ознакомиться с медицинским отчетом. Первым умер Роберт. Его жестоко избили, скорее всего, пинали ногами, больше всего досталось голове. Из-за воздействия лекарств он не сопротивлялся, затем ему вспороли живот. Было нанесено несколько колотых ударов в брюшную полость, после чего убийца сделал глубокий надрез вдоль всего живота и раскрыл края раны, чтобы усилить кровотечение. Хотя Лайтвуд умер еще до этого действа. Но преступник нанес дополнительные удары в брюшную полость. Предположительно, также ногами. Потому некоторые внутренности оказались на полу. — Женщина бросила взгляд на Майю и решила воздержаться от жестоких деталей. — Лидия умерла после него. Ее ударили ножом в грудь. Всего одна рана. Более девушка никак не пострадала. Ее не били, следов борьбы также нет. Как вы и просили, мистер Бейн, я проверила, не было ли отметин на запястьях мисс Бренвелл. Ее не связывали и не сковывали наручниками. По поводу обуви, она испачкана в крови, но по оставшимся следам сложно сделать выводы, о которых Вы говорили. Потому я не смогу ответить участвовала ли Лидия в расправе над мистером Лайтвудом.  
Майя вскинула брови, после чего спросила у Магнуса:  
— Босс, ты полагаешь, что девчонка помогала убить своего папика?  
Адвокат кивнул.  
— Роберта избивали некоторое время, плюс многочисленные ножевые ранения… Это значит, что у убийцы были личные мотивы. Похоже на месть или вроде того. Само преступление заняло некоторое время. Отсюда вопрос: где была Лидия? Никаких свидетельств отсутствия ее в квартире нет. Соответственно, Бренвелл либо заперли, либо связали, либо она являлась соучастницей. Судя по единственному удару: девушка была устранена как свидетель. Плюс, у Лидии есть мотивы, потому что Роберт не только Мариз рога наставлял. По данным его помощницы, последнее время у него были отношения с тремя людьми одновременно.  
Майя присвистнула.  
— Ситуация становится все интереснее и интереснее. — Усмехнувшись, произнес Рафаэль. — Впрочем, Роберт не единственный мужик, который не в силах удержать своего дружка в ширинке.  
Магнус устало взглянул на Сантьяго, понимая, что этот камень в его огород. Парнишка не выносил Камиллу, а девушка была из тех, кто каждый свой шаг сопровождал публикациями в социальных сетях. Но сейчас речь шла не о его личной жизни. Потому адвокат предпочел проигнорировать Рафаэля.  
— Имена всех любовников Лайтвуда нам не известны, но следует их выяснить. — Сказал Бейн. — Как я понял, одним из кандидатов может быть Себастьян Моргенштерн. Их видели с Робертом несколько месяцев назад. Если то была не случайная интрижка, а полноценный роман, то у нас остается только одна темная лошадка. Что с остальным, Кат?  
Женщина протянула своему начальнику несколько распечаток.  
— Это список медикаментов, которые бы не смогли обнаружить в крови при повторном сборе анализов Лайтвуда, и список сотрудников, которых следует вызвать в суд для дачи показаний касательно утери первого образца крови.  
Магнус кивнул и произнес:  
— Со слов Виктории, Роберт не принимал таблетки в офисе в день убийства. Это еще одна из причин, почему я не сбрасываю со счетов Лидию. Ей не составило бы труда опоить любовника. А что по поводу доктора Бренвеллов, который лечил убитого?  
— С ним все чисто. — Произнесла Катарина. — Я расспросила своих знакомых, некоторых сотрудников. Все отзываются только с лучшей стороны. Никаких пятен на репутации или чего-то подобного, я не обнаружила. Про Роберта он распространяться также не захотел. Медицинская тайна и все такое. Но если выбить через суд, то, возможно, он расскажет какие-нибудь подробности. Еще я занималась записями с камер. Ничего толкового не нашла.  
Магнус потер лоб, после чего спросил:  
— Майя, о чем ты нам расскажешь?  
— Я типа болтала с Себастьяном. Потусила с ним немного. Вообще бешеный чувак! Просто без тормозов! Всю ночь напролет носился по злачным местам, развлекался и подторговывал всякими веществами.  
Бейн подался вперед, спросив:  
— Подторговывал, говоришь?  
— Ага. Сказал, что батя его финансово ограничил. Как я поняла, давно уже этим занимается, покупателей много. Что еще? Он и по девочкам, и по мальчикам у нас. Алиби в день убийства так и не выяснила. Зато пытаясь понять, где торчал Радж те пару часов, которые его никто не видел, я узнала, что в 23-20 его видели — барабанная дробь — вместе с Себастьяном. Они стояли вдвоем в углу и о чем-то оживленно спорили в том самом баре. Радж злился, а вот Моргенштерн смеялся над ним и даже потрепал его по голове. О чем был спор, никто не знает. Собственно, это все. Не густо, но я старалась.  
Магнус провел большим пальцем по нижней губе, размышляя, после чего сказал:  
— Виктория видела, как Себастьян подходил к столику Лайтвуда и его приятеля, когда те сидели в баре. Но сам Радж про встречу с Себастьяном умолчал. Если сынок Валентина приторговывает средствами, то он вполне мог что-то подсыпать Александру в тот момент. Либо это сделал сам Радж. Он говорил, что они с Моргенштерном имеют общий круг знакомых.  
— Думаешь, Себс и этот индус вместе укокошили Роберта? — Спросил Рафаэль.  
— Не знаю. — Честно признался Бейн. — У Моргенштерна мог быть мотив, но для чего это Раджу? Как месть за Алека? Или он все-таки был любовником Лайтвуда-старшего? Слишком много неизвестных. И еще мне показались странными слова Виктории. Все дети Роберта и многие его знакомые, в один голос утверждают, что тот был отстраненным человеком, погруженным в свою работу. А вот секретарша расписывала своего начальника, как внимательного и заботливого человека. Конечно, такое восприятие могло возникнуть, потому что они плотно работали вместе. Но, как вариант, не исключаю, что она наша темная лошадка под номером три.  
— А я бы поставила на Раджа. — Вставила Майя. — Он гей, который что-то мутил с Себастьяном. И с Робертом у них были интересные отношения. От любви до ненависти, все такое.  
— Сам Радж утверждает, что влюблен в Александра. — Вставил Бейн.  
Девушка фыркнула.  
— Одно другому не мешает. Даже если он любил сыночка, кто бы ему помешал кувыркаться с папашкой, у которого такие же красивые ореховые глаза.  
Рафаэль ткнул пальцем в сторону Майи.  
— Резонно. Лайтвуды действительно похожи. Так что старший вполне мог бы выступить заменой младшему.  
Магнус нервно поправил свои часы, размышляя об услышанном, после чего произнес:  
— А что если Виктория ошиблась? У Роберта могло быть куда больше романов.  
Все замолчали, обмениваясь взглядами, будто оценивая предположения Бейна. Тишину нарушил Сантьяго, который подался вперед и произнес:  
— Хей, Маггс, может, и ты нам расскажешь, что связывало тебя с убитым?  
Адвокат нервно повел головой, глядя на юношу.  
— Я выяснил, что вы часто с ним встречались. Не хотел совать нос в твои дела, но расследовал убийство, знаешь ли. Не хотелось бы, чтобы в итоге оказалось, что мы вытаскиваем мальчишку из-за решетки, потому что тебя мучает совесть, за совершенное преступление.  
Он говорил с налетом иронии, под которой четко прослеживалась тревога. По сути Сантьяго было наплевать на Алека, но вот судьба Бейна его волновала. Магнус закатил глаза и фыркнул.  
— Поверь, сладенький, если бы я решил кого-то убить, то провернул бы все так, что комар носа не подточит. Опыт в уголовном праве, возможности, мой великолепный ум.  
— Не увиливай. — Давил Рафаэль.  
Адвокат моргнул, держа глаза закрытыми несколько мгновений дольше, чем это было необходимо. Сантьяго задел его за живое. За то самое, чего Магнус стыдился. Но стыдился он не своих поступков, которые считал справедливыми. Нет. Бейн боялся реакции Александра, если тому станет известно обо всем. Но перед ним была его команда, а не юный Лайтвуд, потому мужчина спокойно заговорил:  
— Мы сотрудничали. Роберт не мог развестись с Мариз, потому что между ними заключен жесткий брачный контракт. Он остался бы без средств, без работы, с мстительной бывшей, которая не дала бы ему спокойно жить. По нашей договоренности Лайтвуд помогал мне, докладывая обо всех контрактах, договорах, делах компании. Устраивал небольшие саботажи изнутри, но делал это так, чтобы нельзя было его заподозрить. Виктория также не знала, что ее начальник работает на меня. В обмен, я отдал бы ему определенную часть «Лайтвуд Технолоджис».  
Он замолчал, вспоминая, как Роберт доложил ему о том контракте Алека с «Льюис энд Белл», как помог разрушить то, над чем парень столько работал. Даже сейчас, когда слова сорвались с его губ, в голове Магнуса назойливо маячило разочарованное лицо Лайтвуда-младшего. Разум мужчины рисовал боль Александра от осознания того, что оба родителя его предали, и заслуженную ненависть к Бейну — источнику всех тех бед, что свалились на его голову, с которым лучше оборвать все связи. Подобные мысли пугали адвоката. Мужчина вспомнил робкое признание юноши, сделанное в допросной комнате. Магнус снова и снова прокручивал его в голове, упиваясь своим счастьем и болью одновременно. Он уже решил держаться от Алека подальше, и сделает это, во что бы то ни стало. Они не пара друг другу. Слишком большая пропасть разделяет их… Слишком силен страх Бейна быть отвергнутым, остаться с разбитым сердцем. Отличное наказание за все совершенные им грехи: получить то, от чего так трепещет душа, а затем потерять это, зная, что разрушил свою жизнь собственными руками. Впрочем, Бейн всегда избегал настоящей близости хоть с кем-нибудь. Намеренно отталкивал людей, сам не понимая зачем. От горестных мыслей его отвлекла шутка Сантьяго:  
— Маггс, ты не говорил, что держал этого старого развратника за яйца!  
— Это уже не важно. — Устало произнес мужчина.  
— А вы с ним не… — Майя вскинула брови, намекая на интимную связь.  
Бейн брезгливо поморщился.  
— Вот уж нет, увольте. Мне нравятся более молодые и интересные люди. К тому же я не мешаю бизнес и личную жизнь.  
— Не мешаешь, да? — Спросил Рафаэль ехидно, намекая на месть Мариз. — Кстати, я еще не рассказал о своей поездке. Эта баба, как неуловимый ковбой Джо. Никто не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где ее черти носили вплоть до самого отъезда. Я перерыл все вверх дном. Даже обшарил все прокаты авто. Но миссис Лайтвуд не составило бы труда купить какую-нибудь развалюху за наличные, а потом просто сдать ее обратно. Так было бы сложнее отследить ее передвижения, и узнать на каком транспортном средстве разъезжала наша дьяволица.  
Магнус забыл обо всем на свете. Он подался вперед, прищурившись.  
— Полагаешь, она могла приехать, убить Роберта, и вернуться обратно?  
— Не утверждаю, но возможность была. У нас много зацепок, так что нужно поработать над всеми.  
— Нет. Сначала займемся Мариз. Выясним, где она была в эти часы, и если расследование ничего не даст, то вернемся к остальным. — Произнес Бейн. Его глаза сияли. Кажется, он нащупал то, чего ему так не хватало.  
— До суда не так много времени, Маггс. Нам не стоит фокусироваться на чем-то одном. Лучше прорабатывать все версии. — Сказал Рафаэль.  
— Ты не понимаешь! — Адвокат повысил голос. — Вот оно! Это Мариз! Я чувствую!  
Сидящие удивленно взглянули на своего начальника, потому мужчина взял себя в руки и спокойнее продолжил:  
— Чутье редко подводит меня. А оно говорит, что это супруга покойного. Роберт был застрахован на кругленькую сумму. Эти средства помогут «Лайтвуд Технолоджис» оставаться на плаву. Скорее всего Мариз была в сговоре с Лидией. По моей версии, девчонка сделала всю грязную работу, а затем явилась дьяволица, и одним изящным ударом ножа решила все свои проблемы.  
Сантьяго покачал головой.  
— Даже если все так, Маггс, тебя слепят эмоции! Не стоит бросать остальные версии! Перспективные версии между прочим!  
Адвокат упрямо мотнул головой.  
— Расследование передвижений Мариз займет много времени, а проработать Себастьяна и Раджа мы успеем в короткие сроки.  
— Dios mio! — Воскликнул Рафаэль. — Ты совсем спятил, Бейн? Это идиотизм чистой воды! Упираться в единственную версию, потому что ты хочешь, чтобы все было так, а не иначе. Открой глаза! Это реальный мир. Все не так легко и просто, как тебе кажется!  
Магнус молчал, лишь скрестил руки на груди и холодно смотрел на Рафаэля.  
— По-твоему злобные я-здесь-босс взгляды как-то на меня повлияют? Я говорил и повторю: так нельзя! У меня было время и возможности! Я перерыл все вверх дном, но следов Мариз не нашел. Даже если ты прав — это тупик, выход из которого может нам вообще не откроется. Себастьян и Радж — проверенные варианты. Даже если мы не сможем доказать их вину, но косвенных улик будет достаточно, чтобы поколебать присяжных. Даже сейчас. Но узнай мы чуть больше…  
— Будет так, как я сказал. — Безапелляционным тоном заявил начальник. — Осталось распределить задания.  
Майя и Катарина сидели, молча, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Лосс боялась перечить своему начальнику, когда он был в подобном настроении, а Робертс просто забавлялась разворачивающейся перед ней сценой.  
Сантьяго ухмыльнулся.  
— Мне плевать на твои приказы. Это дело в моем департаменте. Я могу поступать так, как считаю нужным. Хочешь ковыряться в своем и Мариз дерьме — на здоровье. — Прошипел он.  
Бейн вскинул бровь.  
— Мне не составит труда сместить тебя с должности, чтобы ты делал то, что тебе велят.  
Даже если в глубине души он и признавал правильность слов Сантьяго, но подобное к себе отношение не терпел, что побуждало Магнуса действовать упрямо. Впрочем, он больше был склонен верить своему чутью, нежели чужим словам. А интуиция говорила, что виновна Мариз.  
— Даже так? — Насмешливо проговорил Рафаэль, вскидывая брови. — Я не боюсь тебя и твоих угроз, Маггс. Потому что, каким бы говнюком ты себя не считал, я знаю тебя куда лучше. И раз уж тебе так важно вызволить этого мальчишку, — На этой фразе Бейн открыл рот, желая возразить, но Сантьяго остановил его жестом. — Не утруждайся. Плевать, что ты там заливать собрался. Я не дурак, и у меня есть глаза. Как и сказал, я помогу вытащить Лайтвуда. Но поступать буду так, как считаю верным. Утрись своими приказами. Бери этих щеголей-жополизов и езжай расследовать дело Мариз. Я останусь здесь, и буду прорабатывать версию с остальными.  
Магнус и Рафаэль буравили друг друга тяжелыми взглядами, после чего адвокат молча поднялся и направился к выходу.  
— Хей, Маггс, — Окликнул его Сантьяго. Адвокат медленно обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на парня. — Поздравляю тебя с помолвкой! Надеюсь, эта вампирша не высосет из тебя последние мозги. — Издевательским тоном сказал Рафаэль.  
Бейн саркастично улыбнулся. Он пригласил к себе Камиллу позавчера, едва покинул допросную комнату, в которой беседовал с Алеком. С этой девицей их связывали так называемые отношения: Бейн оплачивал ее счета, она выходила с ним в свет и делила постель. Никаких чувств, просто взаимовыгодное существование, которое Бейн расторг около года назад. Сейчас Белкорт нужна была адвокату для успокоения его нервов. Если, точнее когда, Магнус добьется освобождения Александра, ему не хотелось, чтобы юноша ему докучал, приходил с разговорами вроде того, который случился в их последнюю встречу. Слишком велико было искушение послать все благие намерения и страхи, слишком красивы были эти ореховые глаза. А вот невеста — это отличный барьер, который сдержит Лайтвуда. Правильный и порядочный Алек не станет разрушать чужое счастье. Когда же юноша успокоится, Бейн просто разорвет помолвку и пошлет эту раздражающую Белкорт куда подальше. Но Рафаэлю он ответил:  
— Я передам Камилле твои поздравления, уверен, она будет рада, когда узнает, что ты будешь шафером на нашей свадьбе.  
Больше они ничего не сказали друг другу. Магнус вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.


	15. Chapter 15

Александр шел в сопровождении охранника в допросную комнату, ощущая, как громко стучит его сердце. На этой неделе должно было состояться судебное заседание, которое решит его будущее. Мысли парня должны быть сконцентрированы на возможной казни или пожизненном заключении, но в голове Александра был только Магнус.  
Адвокат так ни разу и не пришел к нему с того дня, когда юноша открыл свои чувства. Это нервировало и сбивало с толку. Объективно все взвесив и обдумав буквально миллион раз, Алек решил, что Бейн был прав в своих утверждениях. Тюрьма не место для признаний и приглашений на свидание. Но тот факт, что Магнус его избегал, очень смущал и терзал парня. И вот теперь они встретятся.  
Ладони Лайтвуда вспотели. Он не знал, что сказать и как себя вести. Александр неоднократно прокручивал в своей голове момент их следующей встречи, но так и не определился с тем, что при этом делать. Потому оказавшись перед дверью в допросную, заключенный сделал глубокий вдох и вошел, уговаривая себя быть спокойным.  
Оказавшись внутри, Алек на мгновение замер. Изабель тут же бросилась к брату в объятия.  
— Я так соскучилась! — Проговорила она.  
Тепло, поддержка и нежность Иззи дарили Лайтвуду успокоение. Парень улыбнулся ей и спросил:  
— Как ты?  
— Явно получше тебя, старший братец. — Поддразнила она, возвращаясь на свое место.  
Александр занял свободный стул и устремил взор в черные, изучающие его с любопытством глаза.  
— Привет. — Поздоровался Лайтвуд с незнакомцем. — Мм… Иззи, это твой новый парень?  
Черные глаза осмотрели Изабель, будто только сейчас сообразив, что рядом с ним красивая девушка.  
— Нет, это Рафаэль Сантьяго. Он работает в «Бейн и Фелл», занимается твоей защитой.  
На лице Алека отразился шок, смятение, разочарование и боль.  
— Магнус больше не ведет мое дело? — Сдавленно спросил он.  
— Dios mio! Какие мы чувствительные. — Язвительно произнес парень, злясь, что все клиенты, как один, желают оказаться под крылышком знаменитого адвоката. — Не беспокойся, красавчик, мистер Бейн в деле. Просто занимается расследованием, потому на скучную беседу в тюрьму отправили меня. Правда, касательно его участия… Есть некоторые сложности.  
— Какие? — Лайтвуд нахмурился, недоверчиво глядя на Сантьяго.  
— Из-за того, что он работал с «Лайтвуд Технолоджис», ему могут заявить отвод. Тогда дело продолжу я. Но расследованием мы занимаемся вместе с самого начала, так что я в курсе всех дел. Можешь не волноваться, я не подведу.  
Рафаэль серьезно взглянул на Алека, ожидая каких-то возражений, но юноша лишь покорно кивнул.  
— Отлично. Тогда нам нужно определиться с тем, какие показания ты будешь давать. — Сантьяго открыл папку с документами, в этот момент у него зазвонил телефон. Парень некоторое время смотрел на дисплей, после чего произнес, — Извините, я ненадолго.  
И покинул допросную, оставив брата с сестрой наедине.  
— Ты расстроился? — Спросила Изабель, взяв брата за руку.  
Алек спокойно посмотрел на сестру.  
— Не знаю. — Честно сказал он. — Расстроен, но не из-за этого.  
Лайтвуд ткнул пальцем в пустующее место Рафаэля, имея ввиду его слова об отводе Бейна.  
— А в чем тогда дело? — Спросила сестра, внимательно глядя на брата.  
Алек потер лицо ладонью.  
— Сложно объяснить, Иззи… Сам не знаю. Ко мне пришел Джейс и сказал, что вы не будете возражать против… Против Магнуса.  
Парень смутился, потому посмотрел на краешек видавшего виды стола и принялся скрести его ногтем.  
— Я не ожидал вашей поддержки. Особенно от брата.  
Изабель улыбнулась.  
— Мы с Джейсом обсуждали это. Он сначала упрямился, но я умею убеждать, ты же знаешь.  
Алек улыбнулся и закатил глаза, покачав головой.  
— Узнаю старую, добрую Изабель.  
Девушка сделала жест бровями.  
— Ты переняла эту привычку от Эрондейла? Она ужасная.  
Иззи рассмеялась.  
— Меня тоже это раздражает, но иной раз не могу удержаться.  
Алек улыбался, глядя на сестру. Ему всегда было уютно рядом с ней.  
— Я, кажется, сделал глупость. — Начал говорить Лайтвуд, вернувшись к обдиранию и без того чахлого стола. — После того, как ко мне пришел Джейс и сказал, что вы даете мне свое благословение на бунт против системы, я… ко мне пришел Магнус. И… Кажется, я поступил, как идиот.  
Иззи буквально подалась вперед, предвкушая пикантные подробности.  
— Только не говори, что попытался разложить его прямо на этом столе! — Воскликнула девушка.  
Алек поднял на нее ошарашенный взгляд. Его ореховые глаза, огромные как блюдца, смотрели на сестру так, словно видят впервые.  
— Боже, Изабель! Конечно, нет! — Возмутился он.  
— Зря, старший братец. Поверь, такой непрошибаемый кремень, как Бейн, достоин только подобного обращения.  
Юноша непонимающе покачал головой.  
— Я к тому, — Решила пояснить свою мысль Иззи, — что он привык быть королем ситуации. Всегда и везде. Черт, мы же о Магнусе говорим! Он достаточно жесткий парень. Привык командовать. Сидеть, лежать, к ноге. Если ты не покажешь ему, кто здесь босс, то все время будешь ведомым в ваших отношениях, будешь зависеть от него. А должно быть наоборот. Иначе с его стороны интерес живо угаснет. Не сливайся с серой массой, Алек.  
Лайтвуд застонал, покраснев.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты предлагаешь мне изнасиловать собственного адвоката, чтобы он не пытался дрессировать меня, как собаку. — Вымолвил он, наконец.  
Изабель закатила глаза.  
— Не будь идиотом! Я не к этому разговор вела! Просто ты привык вечно прогибаться под маму и подо всех, кого сажаешь себе на шею. С Бейном такой вариант будет самоубийством. Хотя мы с тобой отвлеклись… Ты говоришь, что не стал раскладывать его на этом столе. Решил приберечь горячую ночку до твоего освобождения?  
— Нет! Я собирался рассказать тебе, что разрушил все собственными руками! Магнус избегает меня. Не приходит навещать, в качестве адвоката. Прислал этого Сантьяго, а теперь еще и в суде, возможно, не станет представлять.  
— У Маггса слишком мало времени. Он активно ведет расследование, а в свободные минуты пытается спрятаться от своей невесты и ее идиотских свадебных приготовлений. — Иронично произнес, вернувшийся в комнату парень.  
Лайтвуд повернулся к Рафаэлю и смотрел на него не верящим взором.  
— Что, не можешь представить себе почтенного мистера Бейна, который трусливо прячется от какой-то назойливой девчонки? — с усмешкой спросил тот, занимая свое место.  
— Подожди! — Вклинилась Изабель. — Так слухи о помолвке Магнуса правда? Я думала, это чушь…  
— Собственными глазами видел, как мисс Белкорт носилась по зданию «Бейн и Фелл», демонстрируя свое кольцо с непомерно уродливым бриллиантом каждому, кому только сможет. — Ответил Рафаэль.  
Иззи посмотрела на Алека. В ее взгляде читалось сожаление и сочувствие. Девушка не стала расспрашивать брата о том, какую же глупость он сделал, не стала произносить какие-то подбадривающие слова, тем более в присутствии Рафаэля. Она просто взяла его за руку и крепко ее сжала, будто обещая быть рядом.  
Юноша улыбнулся сестре, стараясь сосредоточиться на причине визита Сантьяго. Разобраться в их с Магнусом отношениях, у него еще будет время. Если его не казнят, конечно. Тем более в текущий момент Александру было трудно понять мотивы своего адвоката. Каждый раз, когда юноше казалось, что ему, наконец, удалось постичь непредсказуемого Бейна, все оборачивалось неудачей. Снова и снова. А теперь мужчина собирается жениться… Лайтвуд слышал что-то об этой Камилле. Знал, что их с Магнусом связывает своя история. И что они уже были однажды помолвлены.  
— Хей, Лайтвуд, ты готов заняться делом? — Перебил этот поток мыслей Рафаэль. Юноша кивнул, возвращаясь к реальности.  
Несколько следующих часов они детально разбирали то, что Алеку следовало говорить во время судебного заседания. Сантьяго задавал ему все те вопросы, которые могли поступить от обвинения и которые были необходимы для выбранной линии защиты. Защитник терпеливо объяснял, каких слов лучше избегать и как лучше себя вести, чтобы произвести благоприятное впечатление на присяжных. Юноша кивал ему, соглашался, но внутренне ненавидел все это. Ему претила мысль строить что-то из себя, осторожно подбирать слова и вилять вокруг да около. Но на кону стояла его жизнь, потому Лайтвуд осознавал, что придется наступить на горло своим желаниям.  
— Я буду приходить каждый день до заседания. Пробежимся еще раз по некоторым моментам. — Проговорил Сантьяго, закрывая свой ежедневник, что означало завершение их встречи.  
В этот момент Алек не смог бы сказать, что на него нашло, почему он сделал то, что сделал, но юноша пришел в себя лишь после того, как задал свой вопрос:  
— Могу я позвонить с твоего телефона? Мне хотелось бы поговорить с Магнусом.  
Изабель прикусила губу, воровато взглянув на брата, а затем и на Рафаэля. Никто из них не ожидал подобной просьбы. Девушка видела колебание мексиканца.  
— Я угощу тебя кофе, если ты ему уступишь. — Проворковала Иззи, пуская в ход все свое очарование. — Это ведь сущая безделица, ничего не стоит.  
Она очаровательно улыбнулась.  
— Dios mio! — Произнес Сантьяго. — Не заставляй меня пожалеть о своем выборе, Лайтвуд.  
Он набрал номер Бейна и протянул трубку юноше.  
— Я подожду снаружи. — Произнесла девушка, покидая допросную. Рафаэль хмыкнул и, взяв со стола документы, отошел подальше от стола, медленно упаковывая их в портфель.  
Что же до заключенного, то он растерянно вслушивался в телефонные гудки, не представляя, что ему говорить. Это было сиюминутным желанием. Просто захотелось услышать его голос, спросить почему, за что. Но такого Лайтвуд бы не озвучил. Может, ему и вовсе не удастся поговорить со своим адвокатом.  
— Дорогой, неужели ты сменил гнев на милость? Я думал, ты продержишься дольше. — Услышал юноша знакомый голос, звучавший достаточно весело.  
— Привет, Магнус. — Произнес юноша. — Это не…не Рафаэль.  
Пока парень изводил себя, укоряя за ту ерунду, которую он несет, в трубке на мгновение повисла тишина.  
— Александр? — Мягко проговорил Бейн, меняя свой тон на растерянный.  
— Да, это я. — Проговорил юноша, прикрывая глаза. Почему-то все его мысли, все тревоги словно испарились. Весь мир сузился до этого голоса. Чарующего, мягкого голоса.  
— Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить? — Спросил Магнус.  
— Я… эм… ты не приходишь. — Выдавил, наконец, Лайтвуд, и мысленно отвесил себе пинок, потому что фраза прозвучала словно упрек. — То есть, я это к тому, что… Рафаэль говорит, что ты можешь быть отстранен от моей защиты. И… хотелось услышать это от тебя, потому что…  
Алек вновь замолчал. Потому что сам не соображал, что несет. Боже, какой же он идиот! Ему захотелось повесить трубку, чтобы не выставить себя еще большим посмешищем. Ребенок, который капризничает и канючит внимание взрослого. А ведь Магнус дал ему понять, что между ними возможны только деловые отношения. Он не заинтересован в Лайтвуде.  
— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, дорогой. — Ободряюще проговорил Бейн. — Я всегда держу слово. К тому же, пока отвода не было, так что факт того, что я твой защитник, не изменился.  
— Эм… ясно.  
Вновь повисло молчание.  
— Ты хотел еще что-нибудь обсудить? Мне сейчас не совсем удобно разговаривать. — Спокойно сказал адвокат.  
— Нет, это все что меня интересовало. И… поздравляю с помолвкой. Желаю вам счастья.  
— Спасибо, Александр. Увидимся на суде. — Попрощался Магнус и повесил трубку.  
Адвокат смотрел на Катарину, которая беседовала со свидетелем. Они, наконец, нашли то место, где Мариз взяла машину в день убийства. Нашли того, кто смог опознать миссис Лайтвуд и согласился дать показания. Радость и ликование, горевшие в сердце Бейна еще минуту назад, сменились болью и горечью. Поздравление от Александра… Что ж, адвокат добился своего. Это был тот самый контрольный в голову. Юноша только что поставил точку в их отношениях.


	16. Chapter 16

Судебное заседание по делу Александра Гидеона Лайтвуда было в самом разгаре. Подсудимого успели допросить, выявив, что он изрядно набрался и поссорился с отцом накануне. Юноша старался следовать всем советам Рафаэля, но прокурор грамотно довел Алека, отчего парень показал себя не с лучшей стороны. Словно гвоздем в крышку его гроба, выступили следующие свидетели. Лайтвуд не переставал удивляться, где обвинение их нарыло вообще? Тут были какие-то сотрудники их компании, соседи, знакомые и даже бывший преподаватель! Все, как один, рассказывали о вспыльчивом характере подсудимого и парочке его стычек с рукоприкладством, и плевать, что основным зачинщиком драк в жизни Алека выступал Джейс. Самым последним примером приводили потасовку с Магнусом. Благо Бейн, который все же не получил отвод, выступал в качестве защитника, успешно отмел хотя бы этот довод, уточнив, видел ли кто-нибудь, как Алек ударил его. Свидетелей не нашлось. В остальном, присяжные видели Лайтвуда не в лучшем свете. Особенно после того, как прокурор Аматис Греймарк помахала перед судом фотографиями распотрошенного Роберта, сопровождая это словами:  
— Только чудовище могло делать такое! Вспыльчивое, злобное чудовище!  
Ее взгляд остановился на подсудимом, демонстрируя всем, о ком именно она говорила. Вся эта ситуация раздражала Алека. Ему хотелось послать всех в грубой форме и продемонстрировать средний палец. Но сам парень находил эти эмоции не такими плохими, потому что злость и негодование позволяли не думать о возможной смерти. Учитывая, как все идет сейчас, Александр вполне мог бы уже начать размышлять о том, где бы ему хотелось быть похороненным. Но юноша старался отгонять подобные сомнения, повторяя себе, что он верит в способности Магнуса.  
В этот момент давать свидетельские показания вызвали его мать. И вот здесь Алеку стало не по себе. Мариз не простила его, отреклась, ни разу не явилась навестить, а теперь наверняка считает примкнувшим к стану врага, потому что Бейн его адвокат. Первой миссис Лайтвуд допрашивала Аматис.  
— Расскажите суду о том, как складывались отношения обвиняемого с убитым, — попросила прокурор.  
— Они не скандалили, не ссорились, но и особой близости между ними не было. Скорее нечто похожее на деловой союз. Возможно, такое впечатление складывалось из-за их совместной работы в компании, — сдержанно ответила Мариз. Женщина оставалась совершенно спокойной, говорила ровным тоном, будто обсуждала какую-то сделку или найм нового сотрудника, а не жестокое убийство собственного супруга, приправленное процессом над ее же сыном.  
— Правда ли, что Ваш муж был мирным человеком? Он с кем-нибудь конфликтовал? — продолжила Греймарк.  
— Роберт всегда старался вести себя дипломатично. В любых спорах он держал нейтралитет, стараясь найти консенсус.  
Прокурор кивнула.  
— А что Вы скажите о своем сыне Александре?  
Мариз удостоила парня долгим, внимательным, но при этом ледяным взглядом.  
— Алек всегда был вспыльчивым мальчиком. В детстве часто дрался со сверстниками, с возрастом его характер несколько сгладился, но было очевидно, что он сдерживается, и подавить свой нрав ему не всегда удавалось.  
— Можете привести примеры? — попросила Прокурор.  
— Последний раз я видела подобную вспышку незадолго до смерти Роберта, примерно недели за две-две с половиной. Магнус Бейн пригласил нас на деловой обед, в процессе которого рассказал, как ему удалось заморозить контракт, над которым работал Алек. Тогда мой сын вышел из себя и напал на мистера Бейна.  
Алек не верил собственным ушам. Даже в самом страшном кошмаре он не мог представить себе такой подлости от собственной матери. Вся его злость и негодование, что кипели с начала заседания, предательски испарились, оставив место лишь боли и обиде. Он всю свою жизнь жил ради семьи. Старался угодить матери, заботиться о близких, быть идеальным. А в итоге оказался никому не нужен, кроме Иззи и Джейса… Юноша перевел взгляд на своего адвоката, рассчитывая получить какую-то поддержку от Магнуса, но мужчина с холодным вниманием взирал на Мариз. В этот момент Лайтвуд подумал, что последние слова матери здорово ему навредили. Каждый, кто упоминал об их драке, ссылался на слухи, потому Бейн снова и снова задавал один и тот же вопрос, интересуясь видел ли свидетель эту драку собственными глазами. И если у других такой роскоши не было, то Мариз присутствовала в той комнате. Алек отчаянно нуждался в какой-то опоре, ощущая, как осколками рассыпается его сердце. Горький вкус разочарования застыл внутри, разъедая его мир. Ничего уже не будет таким, как прежде.  
— Вы видели это собственными глазами? — уточнила Аматис, продолжая допрос.  
— Да, я была там и наблюдала, как Алек ударил мистера Бейна кулаком по лицу.  
— Вот мы и нашли свидетеля, дамы и господа! — воскликнула прокурор, обращаясь к присяжным. — Похоже, что слухи не врут.  
Она обвела внимательным взглядом зал заседаний, словно ища отклик, после чего вернула свое внимание Мариз.  
— Расскажите, пожалуйста, про отношения подсудимого со второй жертвой, Лидией Бренвелл.  
— Они познакомились чуть больше года назад, когда Алек приступил к работе в компании. Мы с Робертом считали, что эта девушка будет ему отличной партией. Как и всякий ребенок, сначала сын отказывался. Но делал это мягко, потому что мне он никогда не перечил. Затем они с Лидией сблизились. Проводили много времени вместе, дарили друг другу подарки, в общем, стали обычно парой, которая обручилась.  
— Ваш сын любил мисс Бренвелл? — продолжила расспрашивать Аматис.  
— Полагаю, что да. Алек достаточно закрытый человек. Он не часто обсуждает с кем-либо свои чувства. Но и не скрывает их. Они всегда написаны у него на лице.  
— Значит, подсудимый был влюблен в свою невесту и у них были близкие отношения, — Утвердительным тоном произнесла прокурор. — Также Александр довольно вспыльчивый и импульсивный юноша. Юноша, который пришел к своей невесте и застал ее с любовником. И в этот момент он не посмотрел на то, кем был тот мужчина, который спал с его возлюбленной. Глаза затмила ярость, толкнувшая на жестокое убийство собственного отца и невесты, предавшей его.  
— Протестую, Ваша честь! — воскликнул Магнус. — Это домыслы обвинения.  
— Протест принят, — спокойно провозгласил судья.  
Но Аматис их будто не слышала, проверяя какое впечатление ее слова произвели на присяжных.  
— А теперь, миссис Лайтвуд, расскажите, как вы нашли тело, — попросила она.  
И хотя присяжные уже слышали эту историю из уст Рейчел Бренвелл, история Мариз не пестрила излишними эмоциями и стенаниями. Женщина спокойно рассказывала:  
— Я была в отъезде, но мы договаривались позавтракать вместе с Лидией и ее матерью. Из аэропорта я поехала сразу в квартиру своей невестки. Мы с Рейчел встретились в холле, откуда и поднялись вместе. Дверь в квартиру была приоткрыта, потому мы вошли. Практически сразу я увидела своего сына. Он стоял, согнувшись, и его рвало. Вся одежда была покрыта бурыми разводами, даже волосы были кое-где слипшимися от засохшей крови. У его ног лежало тело. Рейчел закричала и бросилась внутрь, но я ее остановила, чтобы мы по неосторожности не уничтожили улики, а затем вызвали полицию.  
— Вы заметили орудие преступления?  
— Да. Там на полу лежал нож с массивной ручкой. Он был также покрыт бурыми пятнами.  
— Скажите, миссис Лайтвуд, вы верите в то, что материнское сердце очень тонко чувствует своих детей?  
— Да, я верю в такого рода вещи, — чуть помолчав, произнесла Мариз, не понимая к чему клонит прокурор.  
— Тогда ответьте со всей честностью, помня, что Вы под присягой и не можете лгать. Как Вы думаете, Ваш сын способен на убийство?  
Женщина долгим и внимательным взглядом смотрела на своего сына. Алек же не отводил взгляда от темно-карих глаз матери. Оба будто вели безмолвный диалог.  
— Я не считаю, что Александр способен на излишнюю жестокость, но убить человека… Да, думаю, мог бы, — проговорила она.  
И если раньше парень рассчитывал помириться с ней, то после такой пощечины, был уверен, что даже если его выпустят, обратной дороги для них уже не будет.  
— Протестую, Ваша честь, — вклинился адвокат. — Это личное мнение свидетеля.  
— Протест принят, — согласился судья.  
— У меня больше нет вопросов, Ваша честь, — проговорила Аматис, возвращаясь на место прокурора.  
Настала очередь защиты вести допрос. Магнус выплыл в центр зала со свойственной ему грацией и посмотрел на Мариз, слегка склонив голову на бок.  
— Миссис Лайтвуд, — произнес он, кивнув. — Соболезную вашей утрате! Вы ведь столько лет были женаты! Сколько, кстати?  
— Тридцать один год, — ответила Мариз.  
Алек видел, как напряглась его мать. От былой уверенности и хладнокровия не осталось и следа. Происходило то же, что и в прошлый раз, в том ресторане, перед тем, как он ударил Магнуса. Эта женщина боялась Бейна.  
— Какое горе! — со вздохом и сочувствием проговорил адвокат. — Так тяжело терять близких людей, с которыми вы были вместе больше половины жизни! И родителей своих вы уже похоронили. Это было несколько лет назад, верно?  
— Протестую! — воскликнула Аматис. — Эти вопросы не имеют отношения к рассматриваемому делу.  
— Ваша честь, я интересуюсь эмоциональной составляющей свидетеля! На миссис Лайтвуд давит слишком много факторов, потому мне хотелось бы определить, в полной мере ли она отдает отчет своим словам и поступкам. Люди, разбитые горем, могут потерять объективность при даче показаний, — ответил Магнус.  
— Я в полном порядке, — возмутилась Мариз. — Я сосредоточена и спокойна. Нет нужды, волноваться обо мне, мистер Бейн.  
— Протест отклонен, — произнес судья.  
— Миссис Лайтвуд, многие считают, что они в полном порядке, но на деле все оказывается совсем не так… — вновь начал Магнус.  
— Это не мой случай. Я редко теряю самообладание.  
— Даже в случае смерти близкого человека? Вашего супруга, с которым вы прожили вместе тридцать лет?  
— Я не знала, что тело в той комнате было Робертом, потому смогла сохранить хладнокровие. Меня больше волновало состояние Алека. А когда все узнала, то старалась крепиться, потому что наша семья переживает не лучший период.  
— Понимаю… Значит, Вы любили Роберта?  
— Разумеется! Он был моим супругом!  
— И как Вы выдержали его похороны? — все тем же участливым тоном спросил Магнус. — Не случилось ли у вас тогда срыва? Возможно, он послужил причиной не простых отношений с Вашим сыном? Ведь есть такое понятие как материнское всепрощение.  
— Это не то, чем я руководствуюсь по жизни, мистер Бейн. Если Алек виновен, то должен быть наказан. Каждый обязан нести груз своей ответственности! У меня не было срыва на похоронах. Я вела себя сдержанно и даже не плакала. Я сильная личность, потому могу принимать волевые решения и удары судьбы.  
— Серьезно? — тон Магнуса сменился на насмешливый. Мужчина развернулся и пошел к своему столу. Он взял оттуда стопку фотографий и подняв ее высоко, медленно продемонстрировал присяжным, затем судье и самой Мариз. — Миссис Лайтвуд, Вы узнаете себя на снимках? — Спросил он.  
— Да. — Осторожно произнесла женщина, чувствуя, что адвокат подводит ее к какой-то черте.  
— А при каких обстоятельствах они были сделаны?  
Мариз молчала.  
— Позвольте, я напомню. Все три снимка — Вы на похоронах. Как минимум можно догадаться по траурным шляпкам. Они роскошные, миссис Лайтвуд. Так вот, на первых двух Вы провожаете в последний путь своих родителей. И Вы так сильно плачете… Я бы даже назвал это истерикой. А на третьем снимке Вы прощаетесь с Робертом. И выглядите весьма сурово. Ни слезинки. Просто ледяная маска.  
— Я протестую! — вновь подскочила прокурор. — Какое отношение снимки с похорон имеют к делу?  
— Они помогают раскрыть свидетеля и выяснить некоторые детали. Рейчел Бренвелл пришлось вывести из зала суда, потому что она не справилась с психологической нагрузкой. Что если и у миссис Лайтвуд есть некоторые… скажем так, незаметные на первый взгляд сложности. Ведь мы хотим беспристрастного и честного суда. И от ее показаний многое зависит. Потому я желаю убедиться в искренности позиции свидетеля.  
— Протест отклонен, — ответил судья.  
— Итак, миссис Лайтвуд, — продолжил свою речь защитник. — Вы любящая дочь, вся в слезах. И Вы скорбящая вдова, но без эмоций. Не находите ли Вы это состояние периодом отрицания? Когда отключаются все чувства, чтобы пережить трагедию?  
— Возможно, так было, но сейчас все в порядке.  
— Что же… Тогда у меня следующий вопрос. Ваш супруг был застрахован?  
Женщина поджала губы.  
— Да, был.  
— На большую сумму, я полагаю?  
Она молчала.  
— Можете себя не утруждать, я подскажу, — отмахнулся Магнус, извлекая документ. — Я вижу сумму в несколько миллионов долларов… А получателем страховки будете именно Вы. Верно, миссис Лайтвуд?  
— Если Вы получили копию документа, то, разумеется, знаете, что это я.  
Адвокат кивнул.  
— А еще здесь есть пункт о выплате. Или об отказе в предоставлении нужной суммы в случае убийства в корыстных целях. Если Вы будете поддерживать своего сына и его осудят, то Вы можете не получить ни цента, — улыбаясь, проговорил Магнус, после чего все тем же доверительным тоном спросил: — Миссис Лайтвуд, Вы поэтому свидетельствуете против Александра?  
Женщина непроизвольно бросила вороватый взгляд на сына. Алек плотно сжал губы. Ненависть матери, считавшей его убийцей, тяжело им переносилась, но парень мог это принять. А вот продажа его, как племенного бычка, за сумму с несколькими нулями в страховке… Такое было сложно простить. Александра начало мутить. Впервые за всю свою жизнь он чувствовал по отношению к Мариз не любовь и нежность, а отвращение и ужас. Несмотря на ее тяжелый, бескомпромиссный характер, женщина всегда оставалась его матерью. Но теперь… едва ли он когда-нибудь так к ней обратится.  
— Миссис Лайтвуд, — давящим тоном произнес Бейн, — отвечайте на заданный Вам вопрос. Вы свидетельствуете против сына, чтобы получить выплату?  
— Нет, я… Это не так, — на миг она растерялась, но быстро взяла себя в руки.  
— Ну, раз не так… — Магнус широко улыбнулся Мариз. — Ваша честь, прошу приобщить к делу заверенную копию договора о страховании Роберта Лайтвуда и ранее продемонстрированные фотографии миссис Лайтвуд.  
Судья удовлетворил ходатайство адвоката. Защитник же продолжил допрос:  
— Не могли бы Вы поделиться своим алиби в ночь совершения преступления?  
— Я была на деловых переговорах, которые длились до семи вечера. После них я поужинала в ресторане и гуляла весь оставшийся вечер.  
— Одна?  
— Свидетелей моих прогулок нет, но я находилась в другом городе, потому они не требуются, — несколько раздраженно произнесла женщина.  
— География — самое лучшее алиби, миссис Лайтвуд, — вновь возвращая свой мягкий тон, согласился адвокат. — Но скажите, Вы гуляли пешком или, может быть, на транспорте? Можно было бы опросить таксистов или иным способом отследить ваше передвижение… На всякий случай.  
— Я гуляла пешком.  
— Вечерний променад дело хорошее. Вы, кстати, упоминали деловую встречу… Я слышал, что у Вашей компании «Лайтвуд Технололдис» дела идут не лучшим образом, это правда?  
На этом вопросе Александру показалось, что он слышит, как скрипят зубы матери. Она ненавидела Бейна и едва терпела его присутствие. Но куда сильнее юношу удивлял сам защитник. Магнус оказался великолепным актером. Он подводил каждого свидетеля к тому, чего хотел сам. Ловко играл и манипулировал всеми вокруг, меняя свои маски и настроения в мгновение ока. Подобное пугало его, заставляя думать: а вдруг и сам Алек просто игрушка, которую дергали за ниточки забавы ради? От подобных мыслей становилось мерзко. Вообще, все вокруг казалось парню театром абсурда, заполненным лживыми, уродливыми людьми. Фальшь. Сплошная фальшь и предательство. Он был так разочарован, что даже смерть не казалась таким ужасным выходом из его положения. Впрочем, если уж говорить совсем честно, то Лайтвуду было наплевать, чем все закончится. Он просто хотел оказаться подальше отсюда. Не видеть весь этот сброд, не слышать всего того, что говорили. Перестать разочаровываться в близких, терзаться сомнениями насчет Магнуса. Видеть, что все его идеалы были лишь воздушными замками. Все то, что он ценил и к чему стремился, никому не было нужным. А теперь и ему самому тоже.  
— Все верно, мистер Бейн, — тем временем ответила Мариз.  
— Те деньги, которые вы получите от смерти супруга, они помогут Вашей компании не разориться окончательно. Я правильно рассуждаю?  
Женщина промолчала.  
— Пока у меня нет больше вопросов к Миссис Лайтвуд, — улыбнулся Магнус.  
Далее этот процесс набрал небывалые обороты. Адвокат вызывал одного за другим людей, которые рассказывали, что компания Мариз находится на грани кризиса, что им срочно требуются инвестиции. Кто-то поведал о том, как безутешна была женщина на похоронах обоих родителей, при этом сохраняя отстраненность в момент погребения мужа. К полнейшему удивлению Алека, давать показания явились их конкуренты. Многие рассказывали о недобросовестном поведении миссис Лайтвуд, о ее манипуляциях и даже шантаже. Но сильнее всего парня поразила пожилая женщина, рассказавшая историю матери Магнуса и о том, как Мариз лжесвидетельствовала на суде. Это было глубоко личное, семейное дело Бейна, хотя и упоминания его родства с жертвой не было. В глубине души Александр был тронут таким подвигом со стороны своего защитника, с другой же — полагал, что таким способом Магнус желает помахать красной тряпкой перед его матерью.  
Вишенкой на торте сегодняшнего выступления стал тот парнишка, который продал миссис Лайтвуд автомобиль за наличные средства в день убийства. Адвокат где-то нашел записи с нескольких камер, по которым удалось определить маршрут Мариз, покидающей город, но более точных координат ему установить не удалось. Защитник также заявил, что Мариз могла вернуться, совершить убийство и успеть на свой самолет. Бейн выдвинул эту теорию, попутно объясняя мотивы обманутой супруги: муж изменник, крах компании, которая является делом всей ее жизни, и возможность все исправить одним единственным поступком. Праведным возмездием. Убийством Роберта. Эта финальная речь на многих произвела сильное впечатление. Даже по коже Алека поползли мурашки. Впрочем, сам юноша был уверен, что его мать невиновна.  
А затем Бейн вызвал Мариз еще раз.  
— Итак, миссис Лайтвуд, — все в той же мягкой манере произнес он. — Я хотел еще раз уточнить, где Вы были в ночь убийства?  
Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга. Необычные, желто-зеленые глаза Магнуса излучали торжество. А вот ледяной взор женщины казался слишком уж спокойным…  
— Хорошо, мистер Бейн, раз Вы повернули дело таким образом, у меня не остается возможности сохранить свой секрет. Я была в караоке-баре.  
В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина.  
— Что, простите? — переспросил адвокат.  
— Я очень люблю петь. Это мой способ избавиться от стресса. Но по натуре я стеснительный человек. Мне сложно в этом признаться. Потому я выбрала бар за городом, где меня бы не встретил никто из знакомых. Когда произошла вся эта ситуация… с Робертом… Я съездила в то караоке и взяла копию записей с камер наблюдения, а также выписала имена тех, кто меня обслуживал и может подтвердить мое алиби. Информация требуется для страховой компании, но я взяла ее с собой на заседание. Вот здесь все есть.  
Она плавным жестом протянула флешку. Магнус стоял и не шевелился, хмуро взирая на женщину. А вот в глазах Мариз сверкало торжество, приятное ощущение победы над человеком, которого она давно хотела унизить.  
Когда включили запись, безжалостный таймер демонстрировал дату и время. У Мариз было алиби. Когда Бейн увидел пленку, он опешил. В его растерянном взгляде отразился ужас и страх. Ему было наплевать на свою гордость, наплевать на их войну с этой женщиной и на то, что она одержала над ним верх. Его сковала боязнь потерять Алека. Если бы эта дьяволица приберегла чертову флешку хотя бы до момента оправдательного приговора своего сына! Но нет же! И теперь мужчина стоял посреди зала судебного заседания, понимая, что вся его дальнейшая линия защиты бесполезна. Даже Сантьяго смог накопать лишь косвенные улики против Раджа и Себастьяна. С такими — оправдательный приговор не вынесут. Разве что срок могут скостить лет так до десяти… Десять чертовых лет! Он не сможет, не перенесет этого! Картина заточения прекрасного, чудесного Александра возникла перед глазами мужчины. Парень проведет всю свою молодость в клетке. Потому что Бейн облажался. Откровенно накосячил. Как последний идиот! А ведь Рафаэль предупреждал его, просил не кидать все силы на Мариз! Магнус ненавидел себя. Боже, как же он сейчас себя ненавидел!  
Его взгляд столкнулся с торжествующими и надменными глазами миссис Лайтвуд. Но ему было плевать на эту стерву. Она не волновала его. Зато женщина смогла прочесть боль и волнение на лице Бейна. Переживание за ее сына. В этот момент они оба понимали, что дело дрянь. Что они собственными руками, своей войной разрушили жизнь хорошего человека. Куда лучшего, чем они оба вместе взятые.


	17. Chapter 17

После того, как Мариз закончила повторную дачу показаний, Магнус вернулся на свое место. Он взирал невидящим взглядом на лежащие перед ним документы с многочисленными отчетами Рафаэля. Да и сам Сантьяго был здесь и мог помочь, подсказать. Но адвокат был не в силах продолжать свою работу. Он был раздавлен. Впервые его уязвленное самолюбие и гордость молчали после позорного поражения. В сердце мужчины царствовали лишь Александр и мысли о нем. Бейн не мог заставить себя посмотреть на своего подзащитного. Не потому, что сейчас все эмоции отражались на лице адвоката. Не потому, что ему было стыдно за то, что он мог не сдержать данного слова. Магнус пребывал в состоянии ужаса и шока, рисуя в своей голове картины казни или заключения Алека.  
В этот момент на его слегка дрожащую руку, легла массивная ладонь Лайтвуда. Парень наклонился и прошептал, обдавая кожу своего адвоката теплым дыханием:  
— Я верю в тебя, Магнус, — уверенно проговорил Алек. — Что бы ты сейчас не думал, я знаю, что ты справишься. Я не раз видел тебя в деле и знаю, на что ты способен. А теперь иди и вытащи меня из-за решетки. На меньшее я не согласен.  
Бейн поднял растерянный взгляд на юношу. Самому Александру было очень сложно и паршиво. Причем не из-за нависшей над ним угрозы, а из-за того дерьма, в которое его сегодня окунули. Точнее даже не так. Его тыкали в эту смердящую кучу снова и снова. Лайтвуду было тяжело и тошно, но он не сдавался. Алек был сильным человеком. И теперь охотно делился этой самой силой с ним, Магнусом. Адвокат сжал руку своего подзащитного и произнес:  
— Я сделаю все, что от меня зависит. И даже больше, Александр.  
Юноша кивнул и выпустил ладонь Бейна. С его стороны это был порыв из тех, когда Алек сначала делает или говорит, и только потом думает. Заметив смятение мужчины, ему мучительно захотелось помочь и поддержать своего защитника. Возможно, этот поступок был своего рода сублимацией, ведь сам парень жаждал чего-то подобного.  
Магнус же ощущал себя так, словно его подзарядили, как севший телефон. В глубине своего сознания он восхитился Алеком. Но сейчас настало время действий. Еще раз быстро осмотрев материалы с отчетами Сантьяго, Магнус выбрал новую линию защиты, надеясь, что хотя бы одно ружье выстрелит, коли уж они все заряжены.  
Сначала адвокат попытался отложить дело до подтверждения показаний Мариз, но так как суд не счел это важным, тем более они уже видели пленку, ходатайство было отклонено. Тогда Бейн вызвал для дачи показаний Раджа. Мужчина долго расхваливал Алека, поделился своими знаниями об отношениях Роберта и Себастьяна. В этот момент Лайтвуд захотел вычесать собственные мозги или проткнуть собственные барабанные перепонки. Он одну то любовницу неприемлил, а здесь их оказалось двое! Да еще и Себастьян… куда его отец смотрел? О чем думал вообще?  
В своих показаниях бывший помощник Александра рассказал о том, как они провели вечер, как он посадил парня в такси и что тот был мертвецки пьян. Когда Магнус уточнил, с кем они общались в тот день, Радж рассказал про каких-то девчонок. На сим допрос защиты завершился. А вот обвинение вцепилось в свидетеля мертвой хваткой. Лайтвуд даже позавидовал такой выдержке. Ему подобное и не снилось. Аматис не смогла выбить из парня ничего стоящего, потому его отпустили.  
Его сменила Виктория, которая рассказала о многочисленных связях своего босса, а также о подарке-часах, точно таких же, как на руке у Магнуса, заказанные кому-то особенному, потому что Роберт не заботился о подобных вещах и никогда не удосужился бы запомнить желаемую марку часов для кого-то незначительного. Ничего особенного девушка не поведала ни одной, ни другой стороне. Единственным ценным ее замечанием была встреча Себастьяна и Раджа в баре.  
Следующим на допрос пригласили сына Валентина. И вот тут уже Алеку пришлось вцепиться руками в столешницу так крепко, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. Кто бы только знал, до какой степени ему хотелось врезать этому ублюдку.  
— Мистер Моргенштерн, — проговорил Магнус.  
— Так моего отца зовут. Обращайтесь ко мне Себастьян. Я пока не дряхлый старпер, так что нахуй подобные сюсюканья.  
Судья нахмурился и произнес:  
— Относитесь с уважением к суду и выражайтесь корректно! Иначе Вы будете оштрафованы или удалены из зала.  
— Да похер. Штрафуйте на здоровье. Счет можете сразу отправить Валентину. Папочка отслюнявит, сколько скажете, — парень ухмыльнулся.  
Тут же вклинился адвокат:  
— Ваша честь, свидетель обладает важной информацией и необходим на допросе. Благодаря ему мы может выявить новые факты, которые помогут оправдать обвиняемого, потому прошу не удалять его из зала.  
Судья кивнул в ответ на слова защитника.  
Бейн выдохнул, после чего сказал:  
— Итак, Себастьян, какие отношения связывали вас с покойным мистером Лайтвудом?  
— Да особо никаких. Мы с ним трахались иногда и все.  
— Значит, у вас была интимная связь?  
— Магнус, уши почисти, я только что это сказал. Давай ближе к делу. Я отстреляюсь и свалю в туман.  
Теперь Алек слышал, как скрипят и его собственные зубы.  
— Расскажите подробнее о Вашем романе?  
— Да че там рассказывать? Началось с год назад. У отца дома была тусовка толстых кошельков, мое присутствие — обязательное условие Валентина. Я бухал, больше заняться было нечем. Потом решил немного пройтись по саду, воздухом подышать, покурить. Там и встретил Бобби.  
Алек впервые слышал, чтобы его отца называли уменьшительным именем, да еще и с такой пошлой интонацией.  
— Собственно, он ко мне первый подошел. Типа поболтать. Начал топтаться вокруг да около, нести какую-то херню на тему скуки. Я предложил ему курнуть. Тот отказался. Мол здоровье, все дела. Тогда я прикола ради предложил потрахаться. Все равно делать было нечего. Тот охерел и замер на месте. Ну, я поржал и собирался уже сваливать, как Бобби начал что-то блеять себе под нос, дескать мы мужчины и прочее. Я вот за что стариков не выношу, так это за их вечные нравоучения и типа моральные устои. Я считаю: зачем ходить по одной стороне улицы, лишая себя половины удовольствия. Ты то уж, Маггси, понимаешь меня, как никто другой. — Себастьян хмыкнул, после чего продолжил, — я подошел и засосал дядьку. Рассчитывал как минимум на сердечный приступ и крики панического ужаса, но, к счастью, ошибся. Бобби хоть и старпер, но знал бы кто, как роскошно он трахался! Без преувеличений: один из лучших моих партнеров. Для меня было откровением, что старик может так долго и столько раз, да еще и все остальное. Чертовски жаль, что его распотрошили, как свинью. Мне после такого качественного траха сложно подобрать себе кого-то. Знаете, как говорят, к хорошему быстро привыкаешь. Я даже думал подкатить к его сынуле, вдруг, не побоюсь этого слова, священный дар, передался ему по наследству, да он на скамье подсудимых. Эй, Алек, — Моргенштерн посмотрел на обвиняемого. — Если освободят, ты звони, не стесняйся. Хотя сомневаюсь, что тебе повезет, приятель. Но зато у меня будут все шансы на твоих похоронах приударить за сестричкой или братиком. Как думаешь, они согласятся на тройничок?  
Себастьян хихикнул, наблюдая, как Лайтвуд подскочил, роняя стул. Все взгляды в зале были обращены на обвиняемого, который стоял, плотно сжав кулаки.  
— Подсудимый, займите свое место! — велел судья.  
Охранники рядом с юношей держали руки на поясе с дубинками, готовые подавить любое сопротивление.  
— Александр… — мягко произнес Магнус, глядя на юношу.  
Казалось, только это обращение отрезвило Лайтвуда. Та просьба, что звучала в голосе Бейна, та неподдельная тревога, что отразилась в необычных желто-зеленых глазах… Алек кивнул своему адвокату и, подняв стул, сел на место.  
Себастьян же присвистнул.  
— Из тебя не плохой дрессировщик, Маггси. Мне понравился этот цирк.  
— Ваш роман с Робертом длился весь этот год? — продолжил свой допрос адвокат, игнорируя шпильки Моргенштерна. Он надеялся, что Лайтвуд больше не вспылит и возьмет себя в руки, потому что ему еще предстояло вести именно эту линию допроса, вызнавая у Себастьяна подробности.  
— Если ты называешь романом периодические потрахушки, то да, детка, у нас был роман. Такой бурный и страстный роман, который вызывал зависимость от его члена. Жаль этот орган нельзя забальзамировать и поставить на пьедестал, как образец охуенного самца. Премия имени Бобби и его члена. Не плохо звучит, а?  
Магнусу было страшно оборачиваться. Он волновался, что Лайтвуд не сдержится и выкинет какую-нибудь глупость. Да и болтливость Моргенштерна раздражала.  
— Себастьян, Роберт дарил Вам часы на рождество?  
— Ага. Он был иногда по-идиотски сентиментальным. Хотя я честно признавался, что меня интересует только плотские утехи, а остальное он может засунуть куда подальше. Но часы я взял, потому что давно такие хотел.  
— Вы обсуждали других любовников друг друга?  
— Бывало. Скорее прикола ради. Мы как-то рассказывали, с кем из общих знакомых у нас был секс. Забавно вышло. Особенно, когда у нас оказывались общие партнеры.  
— Можете назвать кого-нибудь?  
— Кого-нибудь? Ну, с Раджем они пару раз перепихнулись. Тут уж снимаю шляпу, я так и не смог с ним покувыркаться. Потом еще с секретаршей своей он спал постоянно. Она его боготворила и обожала до смешного. Про Лидию и так все знают. Остальных я не особенно запомнил, потому что Бобби с ними был всего разочек-другой. Но если назовете конкретное имя, я скажу, кувыркались они или нет.  
— Думаю, этих имен достаточно, спасибо.  
— Правда? А тот мексиканец, — Себастьян указал на Рафаэля, — назвал имя, когда я ему предложил. Знаешь чье? Магнус Бейн. Забавно, правда? Твоему помощничку было интересно кувыркался ли ты с Бобби. Я ему ответил, между прочим. Этот вопрос и меня интересовал в свое время. Почему Роберт Лайтвуд ел с твоей руки и, как сучка, мчался с тобой на встречу по первому зову. Может, у тебя талант приручать мужчин этого семейства?  
Алек зажмурился. Что угодно, только не это! Теперь он был согласен даже на Себастьяна в роли любовника своего отца. Но не Магнус. Пожалуйста, господи, боже, только не он! Все слова этого ублюдка… он выдержал их. Больше не вскакивал. Держался. Но Бейн… Черт! Магнус бы не сделал такого, верно? Страх не позволял юноше думать об этом, но буквально на мгновение он представил себе подобную сцену: его изящный и великолепный адвокат в постели с отцом. Тошнота мгновенно вернулась. Только связана она была с тем, что Лайтвуду было противно. Неужели Бейн смог бы вот так запросто развлекаться с Робертом, а потом приударить за ним, Алеком?  
— Себастьян, — тем временем продолжил свою линию защитник, — правда ли, что Вы были в баре «Челси» и подходили к столику, за которым сидели Александр и Радж, в день убийства?  
— Да. Было дело, — расплываясь в ухмылке, проговорил свидетель.  
— Расскажите, пожалуйста, что вас туда привело?  
— У Раджа есть такая черта характера… Не знаю, как ее объяснить. Я бы назвал простым, народным словом — идиотизм. Он уже давно дрочит на Алека. Но при этом ведет себя, как ссыкло. Он ничерта ему не говорит, мнется, как невинная девка. Один раз по пьяной лавочке даже заливал мне какую-то дичь про достоин-не достоин. Кому такое вообще в голову придет? Если тебя мучает чувство собственной никчемности, а святого, блять, Александра ты считаешь непогрешимым божеством, так помолись на него, сука, и забудь! Или покайся в чертовых грехах и моли на коленях принять, простить и полюбить. Но это все хрень полная. Наш Радж предпочитает страдать и стирать руки в мозоли по ночам. В тот день я решил ему помочь. Принес одну штуку, которая сильно туманит голову и делает человека, скажем так… более восприимчивым к ласкам. Податливым. Я предложил подмешать ее в бокал Лайтвуда, но Радж зассал. Тогда я сам это сделал. Правда, никому не сказал. Только когда узнал, что Алек свалил, пояснил Раджу, какой он долбонат. И тот поехал за своим птенчиком, в надежде перехватить парня.  
— В котором часу это было?  
— Около полуночи, насколько я помню. Радж сказал, что Лайтвуд укатил к Лидии пятнадцать минут назад. Я предупредил его, что там будет Бобби, и как бы сына не застал эту парочку в момент совокупления.  
— Откуда Вам было известно о планах Роберта?  
— Он прислал мне странную смс с просьбой приехать, но я забил. Не хотелось туда тащиться.  
— То есть Радж был на месте преступления? В момент совершения убийства?  
— Ну, доехал он туда или нет — я не в курсе. Но если ты намекаешь, что это он их укокошил, то сомневаюсь. Да и мотивов у него особо не было. Он всегда спокойный, и из себя его вывести сложно. Это Вам не Алек. Так что я не думаю, что он убийца.  
— И последний вопрос, — проговорил Бейн. — Свидетели видели, как на одной из вечеринок Вы держали Роберта за лацканы и о чем-то спорили с ним.  
Себастьян скептически посмотрел на адвоката.  
— Так это ж был ты. Ты и видел, как мы ругались. Бобби не нравилась моя… работа. Он собирался настучать моему отцу, чтобы тот повлиял, и прочая бравада типичных старперов. Тогда я ему сказал, что больше он моей задницы не получит, если начнет лезть в мою жизнь. Закончилось тем, что он начал заливать о чувствах.  
Магнус повернулся, удивленно глядя на паренька.  
— То есть Роберт Лайтвуд был в Вас влюблен? — спросил он.  
Себастьян выдохнул и сказал:  
— Он так говорил. Я типа глоток свежего воздуха, сама, блять, непосредственность с каким-то убогим шармом, от которого у него встает колом все, что только может, и даже больше.  
— Скажите, а секретарь Роберта знала об этом?  
— Виктория? Да, она как-то спрашивала меня об этом.  
— У защиты больше нет вопросов, — произнес Бейн, занимая свое место, рядом с Лайтвудом.  
Виктория! А ведь она сказала, что они уехали из бара в девять. Но что она делала потом? Черт! Как он только мог упустить такого подозреваемого? Всему виной было их продолжительное сотрудничество.  
Магнус тяжело вздохнул и обернулся к Алеку. Юноша отодвинул свой стул и теперь сидел дальше. Он скрестил руки на груди и смотрел на то, как Аматис допрашивает Моргенштерна. Адвокат знал парня достаточно долго, чтобы понять, что тот в ярости. И объективно, мужчина понимал причины такого настроения своего подзащитного. Сейчас лучше было не соваться под горячую руку. Но Бейн пододвинул свой стул к Лайтвуду. Юноша машинально отсел подальше от адвоката.  
— Александр, — произнес Магнус несколько разочарованно, — я понимаю, что показания Себастьяна тяжело воспринимаются, но тебе стоит немного успокоиться. Роберт был взрослым человеком и…  
— Я злюсь на тебя, — обвинительным тоном произнес парень, мазнув взглядом по Бейну. Бейн на миг опешил, прокручивая в голове весь допрос и пытаясь понять, что вызвало у Алека такую реакцию. И тут его осенило. Слова Моргенштерна о нем и Роберте.  
— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это не правда? Того, на что намекал Себастьян, не было.  
Подсудимый повернул голову и посмотрел на своего собеседника.  
— О чем ты? — ледяным тоном уточнил он. Но в ореховых глазах полыхал самый настоящий огонь. Злой и испепеляющий.  
— Между мной и твоим отцом не было интимной связи, — уже более спокойным тоном пояснил Бейн.  
— Не знаю, могу ли я тебе верить, — жестко отрезал Алек.  
Магнус горько усмехнулся, надевая свою привычную саркастичную маску.  
— А знаешь, сладенький, — ухмыльнулся он, — какая разница, кто побывал в моей постели, верно? Одним больше, одним меньше. Жаль только, что ты так и не почтил ее своим визитом. В любом случае, тебя это никак не касается. Да и терпеть меня тебе осталось совсем недолго.  
Адвокат вернул свой стул в исходное положение, хоть и понимал, насколько ребяческим кажется этот жест. На Лайтвуда он больше не смотрел, устремив все свое внимание на судебное заседание. А вот Алек… Он удивленно смотрел на Бейна, пораженный такой переменой в мужчине. От ласковой, мягкой фразы к обычной иронии и отталкиванию всех и вся.  
— Dios mio! Два идиота! — услышал он голос Рафаэля, ставшего свидетелем их беседы.  
Александр погрузился в свои мысли, анализируя поведение Магнуса. Тем более плавание по волнам собственного разума казалось лучшим вариантом, чем то дерьмо, которое лилось вокруг.  
Когда Себастьяна отпустили, адвокат вызвал Викторию для повторной дачи показаний. В этот раз он говорил с ней куда жестче. Она нехотя подтвердила свой роман с Робертом и испытываемые к нему чувства. Но у нее было алиби: девушка с подругой всю ночь веселились в клубе.  
После секретарши Бейн решил пустить в ход ту линию, которую подготовила Катарина Лосс. Он вызвал медиков и экспертов, которые допустили ошибку при сборе анализов юноши, получил от них сведения, что тот действительно может ничего не помнить из-за воздействия алкоголя с теми препаратами, которые подмешал Себастьян, также к побочным эффектам отнесли нарушение координации, вялость и податливость или внушаемость. На фоне этого несколько медиков засвидетельствовали, что в таком состоянии отсутствует агрессия и тем более вспыльчивость. Магнус толкнул очередную пламенную речь, в которой обвинил стражей порядка в халатной работе, скверном отношении к уликам и, самое главное, в том, что они не провели должного расследования, просто схватив первого попавшегося человека. Он завершил свой монолог тем, что сослался на слова одного из выступавших медиков, заявив, что убийца мог воспользоваться внушаемым состоянием обвиняемого, чтобы подставить его.  
В заключение Бейн вызвал Раджа для повторного допроса. Когда парень занял свое место, адвокат спросил:  
— Мистер Кутрапалли, Вы утверждали, что в ночь совершения преступления не виделись с мистером Моргенштерном, но исходя из его показаний, Вы общались дважды за вечер.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы стало известно, что Себастьян опоил Алека. Для каких целей он так поступил.  
Лайтвуд тем временем смотрел в стол, чувствуя себя неловко, потому что Радж якобы был в него влюблен.  
— И Вы отправились в дом к мисс Бренвелл, чтобы…?  
— Я отправился не к Бренвелл, а чтобы перехватить Алека. Мы разминулись всего минут на пятнадцать. Заметив, что я остался один, Себастьян подошел ко мне и рассказал, что он сделал.  
— И зачем же вы пытались перехватить мистера Лайтвуда, если влияние средства, подмешанного подсудимому, вполне могло послужить причиной примирения между ним и его невестой. Ведь это именно то, чего вы добивались.  
Радж помолчал, подбирая слова. Все же толика его самообладания пошатнулась. Рассказывать о чем-то настолько личном ему было сложно.  
— Во-первых, мне не хотелось, чтобы он застал отца с Лидией. В том состоянии, в котором он был в ночь убийства, ему не было бы дела до их отношений, а вот на утро ситуация бы изменилась. Во-вторых, я боялся, что кто-нибудь может воспользоваться его состоянием.  
— Тогда Вы впервые узнали об отношениях между Робертом и Лидией?  
— Совершенно верно.  
— И как Вы это восприняли?  
Радж неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— Не помню, меня интересовали другие вещи.  
— Насколько мне известно, Вы испытываете сильные чувства к подсудимому, это правда?  
— Да. Я в него влюблен, — не дрогнув даже мускулом, произнес свидетель. Так, словно рассказывал о погоде или цифрах в отчете. В этот момент Магнус поймал себя на том, что немного завидует этому человеку.  
— По моим данным, Вы угрожали некоторым из тех, с кем контактировал Александр Лайтвуд, суля им расправой, если те навредят подсудимому. Это правда?  
Свидетель замолчал.  
— Скажите, а убийство его отца, жестокое, словно с ним хотели поквитаться, относится к Вашей, так называемой, заботе о подсудимом? — давил Бейн. — И ведь Вы отправились в квартиру Лидии Бренвелл. Что пошло не так? Они огорчили мистера Лайтвуда, и Вы не смогли их простить? Может быть они даже довели Александра до слез?  
В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина.  
— Отвечайте, мистер Кутрапалли, — чуть повысил голос Магнус.  
— Все было совсем не так! — воскликнул Радж.  
— Так расскажите, что произошло? Нам всем очень интересно.  
Радж кивнул, помолчал пару мгновений и начал свой рассказ:  
— Поговорив с Себастьяном, я рванул догонять Лайтвуда, потому что беспокоился о нем и… Мне не хотелось доверять его кому бы то ни было в таком состоянии. Мы разминулись буквально минут на пятнадцать. Я пришел в квартиру Лидии за полночь. Но дверь была распахнута. Я подумал, что дело в Алеке. Он был пьян и у него были ключи, едва ли он сообразил бы ее запереть. Но врываться к кому-то посреди ночи… Сами понимаете. Я осторожно заглянул и увидел тело Роберта. Тогда я влетел внутрь и обнаружил в руках Лидии Бренвелл нож. Она собиралась перерезать Алеку глотку. Парень лежал на полу, около отца, без сознания. Я бросился вперед. Услышав шаги, Лидия обернулась и попятилась. Затем, думаю, до нее дошло, что я свидетель ее преступления. Она бросилась на меня. А дальше, смутно помню, так вышло, что нож вошел ей в грудь. Лидия отступила, хватаясь за рану, и села в кресло или на стул, не помню, что там стояло. Я испугался и сделал первое, что пришло мне на ум: вытер свои отпечатки с ножа и дверной ручки, после чего сбежал. Я никогда не был в таком ужасе.  
Радж посмотрел на Лайтвуда и сказал:  
— Прости, Алек.  
Юноша ошарашено взирал на свидетеля. Казалось, будто он потерялся в пространстве. Его друг — убийца?! Лидия, с которой у них были отличные отношения, пыталась перерезать ему глотку? Господи, во время этого процесса у Лайтвуда сложилось впечатление, что весь мир против него. Он запустил обе руки себе в волосы и принялся пялиться в столешницу.  
— У защиты больше нет вопросов, — произнес адвокат, спеша к своему месту.  
А вот Аматис буквально вцепилась в Раджа, сразу приступив к расспросам о деталях преступления. Парень точно описывал, что и где находилось, как все происходило.  
— Как ты, Александр? — спросил Магнус, опуская свою разгоряченную ладонь ему на плечо.  
Лайтвуд поднял полные боли глаза и посмотрел на своего защитника, пытаясь сказать хоть что-нибудь, но слова не шли. Все, что он узнал сегодня, буквально выбило почву у него из-под ног. Лайтвуд был потрясен и растерян. Бейн и сам не заметил, как сделал это, но он крепко обнял парня, прижимая его к себе.  
— Все хорошо, Александр. Скоро все закончится, и ты выйдешь на свободу. Все будет хорошо, дорогой. Успокойся.  
Мужчина легонько покачивал его в своих руках, успокаивая, как ребенка, и повторяя вновь и вновь, что все будет в порядке.


	18. Chapter 18

Прошло почти четыре месяца с момента освобождения Алека. За это время парень успел наладить свою жизнь. Он прошел курсы реабилитации, на которых самым сложным решением было примирение с матерью. Сам юноша не горел желанием прощать Мариз, но его психолог настаивал, утверждая, что это последний якорь, удерживающий Лайтвуда в прошлом. Как оказалось, специалист действительно знал, о чем говорил. Беседа с женщиной, подарившей ему жизнь, была весьма трудной для Александра. Он честно сказал, что не держит на нее зла, но и восстановления прежних отношений не желает, потому что Мариз потеряла свое лицо в глазах сына и утратила его уважение. Сам Алек этого не ожидал, но его мать болезненно приняла это решение своего сына. Привыкнув к его покорному характеру и вечной жертвенности во имя семьи, женщина полагала, что все вернется на круги своя. Но она ошиблась. Возможно, для Лайтвуда все действительно вернулось в прежнее русло, только вот с некоторыми существенными корректировками. Например, в отношении восприятия Мариз и плясок под ее дудку. Иными словами, Александр начал жить и для себя тоже.  
Впрочем, если бы его спросили, что для него было самым трудным после освобождения, парень бы, не покривив душой, заявил, что сущим кошмаром для него обернулась гиперопека со стороны Иззи и Джейса. Брат с сестрой, как два коршуна, постоянно находились рядом. Следили за тем, чтобы ему не было одиноко, чтобы юноша хорошо и правильно питался, и тому подобное. Они даже специально консультировались и искали информацию, как помочь человеку в период реабилитации. Эрондейл, заботливо взбивающий ему подушки и подтыкавший Алеку одеяло, будет еще долго видиться Лайтвуду в кошмарах. А заботливая Изабель, строго следившая за рационом своего брата, убивала беднягу своей стряпней. Брокколи, приготовленные на пару, и чертов шпинат, скоро полезут у него из ушей! Но самым ужасным было то, что стоило Александру начать протестовать, как оба его родича, уперев руки в боки, заявляли, что он всегда делал для них то же самое. Настало время платить по счетам. Если бы Алек в свое время знал, какой приговор себе подписывает, то явно не усердствовал бы в своей заботе о младшеньких.  
Впрочем, с тех пор, как Лайтвуд устроился на работу, Иззи и Джейс сбавили обороты. Ну, или повлияли вечно хмурое лицо Александра и его стоны отчаяния. Что касалось его профессиональной деятельности, то парня взяли в ту самую компанию «Льюис энд Белл», с которой Алек активно работал до всей этой истории с обвинениями. Ему предоставили отличную должность, на которой заработок и условия значительно превысили те, что были в «Лайтвуд Технолоджис». Похоже, Мариз экономила на членах своей семьи везде, где только могла.  
В общем и целом, юноша мог с уверенностью сказать, что у него все наладилось. Причем во всех сферах жизни. Размышляя о себе нынешнем и о том, каким он был еще несколько месяцев назад, Алек осознавал, что стал счастливее и свободнее. Будто в тот день, когда присяжные огласили оправдательный приговор, его выпустили не просто из заключения, а освободили его душу, сердце и разум, сняв навешанные кем-то оковы, отфильтровав лишние элементы. Его семья в лице Изабель и Джейса, а также младшего братика Макса, по-прежнему занимала главенствующую позицию, но теперь парень многое делал и для себя, без довлеющих над ним «нужно» и «обязан».  
И вот теперь, в списке его дел остался единственный пункт под знаком вопроса. И сегодня Александр намеревался изменить это, окончательно расставив все точки над и. Потому он стоял перед дверьми лофта Магнуса Бейна, не решаясь позвонить и вертя в руках бутылку вина, принесенную в качестве благодарности. Они не контактировали с их последней встречи в зале суда. Прошло уже почти четыре месяца. Адвокат никак не пытался выйти с ним на связь, да и сам Лайтвуд не предпринимал таких попыток. И теперь он явился, чтобы окончательно разобраться во всей истории их взаимоотношений. Даже не так. Александр принял решение и явился поставить Бейна перед фактом. А заодно поблагодарить за свое освобождение. Но теперь, стоя на самом пороге, он в очередной раз все взвешивал и обдумывал правильность принятого решения. В этот момент дверь распахнулась и на пороге показалась красивая девушка в коротком, модном платье, на шпильках не меньше тех, которые носит Иззи.  
— Ой, — удивленно моргнула она и недоверчиво спросила: — Ты к Магнусу?  
В этот момент Лайтвуд точно понял, что его решение окончательное и верное.  
— Да. Просто я здесь впервые, не был уверен, что это его квартира, — тактично улыбнулся Алек.  
— А, ну раз так, заходи. Я уже убегаю, но надеюсь, еще увидимся, красавчик, — хмыкнула Камилла, покидая лофт.  
Лайтвуд же кивнул на прощание и вошел в апартаменты. Прикрыв за собой дверь, парень неловко потоптался на пороге, осматриваясь и пытаясь понять, в какую сторону ему идти. Квартира была обставлена с присущим самому Магнусу изяществом и некоторой вычурностью. В воздухе витал запах сандала, который так любил адвокат. Этот аромат прочно ассоциировался у Алека именно с хозяином этой квартиры.  
Пока юноша с любопытством таращился по сторонам, о его ноги мягко потерся кот и мяукнул.  
— Главнокомандующий! — радостно воскликнул юноша, подхватывая его на руки. Он почесал животное за ушком, ощущая мягкость и гладкость шерстки. Это был очень ухоженный питомец, о котором тщательно заботились. В этот момент в квартире раздался мелодичный голос Магнуса:  
— Мяо! Не прячься от папочки! Что за ужасная привычка пугать меня! Иди ко мне, мой хороший. Мне скучно без тебя.  
Лайтвуд сделал медленный глубокий вдох, прикрыв глаза. Эти слова, обращенные не к нему, тронули его сердце. Но стоять в тени коридора, дожидаясь, пока хозяин лофта не обнаружит случайного гостя — как минимум странно. Потому Алек направился в сторону, откуда доносился голос Бейна, пытаясь себя морально подготовить к этой встрече.  
Увы, затея не увенчалась успехом. Едва увидев хозяина апартаментов, Алек замер, словно истукан, и покраснел до кончиков ушей. Адвокат стоял в халате до колена и забавных тапочках с мордой кота, демонстрируя непозволительно роскошные ноги, а именно — обнаженные икры, на которые Лайтвуд старался не смотреть. Впрочем, от верхней части легче не становилось, ибо вырез этого самого отвратительного предмета гардероба демонстрировал кусочек торса Магнуса. В этот момент Алеку захотелось завыть куда сильнее, нежели от заботы Иззи и Джейса. Обычно идеальные волосы мужчины были еще влажными после душа и так мило всклокочены, что юноша всерьез задумался развернуться и уйти. Точнее сбежать. Потому что все это сводило его с ума. Единственное, что оставалось от привычного Магнуса — это подведенные черным глаза и руки с черным лаком и перстнями.  
Впрочем, занятый борьбой с собой Александр, даже не заметил округлившиеся от изумления глаза адвоката. Бейн взирал на Лайтвуда так, словно видел, как Зефирный человек из Охотников за Привидениями гуляет по городу, кружа в вальсе статую Свободы, с которой они решили сбежать из Нью-Йорка и теперь предстали перед Магнусом.  
Немая сцена длилась несколько долгих секунд. И даже когда оба смогли взять себя в руки, они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза и молчали. В этой тишине не было дискомфорта или неловкости, скорее сдерживаемая радость и желание запомнить каждую черточку дорогого сердцу человека. В какой-то момент, не в силах выдерживать эту пытку, Магнус отвел взгляд, уставившись на Председателя.  
— Вот ты где, Предатель Мяо! Решил сменить папочку? Плохой мальчишка. Я ведь так тебя люблю, а ты разбиваешь мне сердце.  
В этот момент в комнате вновь повисла тишина. Только теперь уже неловкая. Бейн прикусил свой язык, считая, что сказанная им фраза прозвучала слишком двусмысленно, а Александр пытался совладать со всеми эмоциями, что навалились на него в этом доме. Лайтвуд наклонился, опуская кота на пол.  
— Я рад увидеть, каким он стал за последние месяцы, — неловко произнес он, полагая, что все же с чего-то нужно начать беседу. Хотя бы издалека.  
Магнус вскинул брови.  
— Ты поэтому пришел? Ах, черт! Я же не отправлял тебе фотографии столько времени!  
Алек с интересом взглянул на мужчину, выпрямляясь.  
— А селфи с приглашением в гости к новому отчету будут прилагаться? — ничего не выражающим тоном спросил он.  
— Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, сладенький. Я без пяти минут женат. Так что все мои селфи принадлежат Камилле, — он улыбнулся и подмигнул, мысленно поздравив себя с тем, что до сих пор не вышвырнул эту надоедливую девушку из своей жизни.  
Парень протянул Магнусу бутылку вина, с которой таскался все это время.  
— Это подарок в честь помолвки? — уточнил адвокат.  
— Благодарность за помощь в моем деле. А заодно способ немного расслабиться во время нашего разговора.  
Бейн напрягся.  
— Какого разговора, Александр?  
— Я слышал это твое любимое вино, — вместо ответа произнес юноша, оттягивая момент, в котором был не уверен. — Может, угостишь меня?  
Адвокат недоверчиво кивнул в сторону мини-бара.  
— Обслужи сам себя, дорогой. Мне уже не с руки спаивать красивых мальчиков в своем лофте, — с привычной ухмылкой произнес мужчина, отмечая, как покраснел от его слов Алек.  
Парень действительно открыл вино и разлил его по бокалам, размышляя, как, собственно, начинают подобные диалоги? У Лайтвуда не было достаточного опыта в этом вопросе. Если быть честным, то у него вообще его не было. Только выдуманная девушка Джессика, созданная для успокоения нервов Иззи, и его недопомолвка с мисс Бренвелл. Ладно, с Лидией все было не так уж и плохо. Правда, полноценными отношениями тоже не назовешь. Александр успокаивал себя мыслями, что даже человеку с опытом на его месте было бы не сладко, ведь их с Магнусом историю простой не назовешь. Но главным было то, что Алек явился сюда полностью уверенный в своих чувствах, в том, чего он хочет от этого мужчины. И в том, что все будет чертовски трудно. Благо Рафаэль, затесавшийся в их дружескую компанию после суда, иногда рассказывал про своего босса, которого очень уважал. Эта информация помогла юноше лучше понять Бейна. И сделать определенные заключения, как себя вести с ним. Вот только вся привычная уверенность и непоколебимость Александра предательски испарилась, едва он добрался до квартиры адвоката. Он банально не имел представления с чего начать.  
Не в силах выносить близость Лайтвуда и царившее в комнате молчание, Магнус вышел на балкон. Прохладный ветер трепал его волосы и остужал кожу. И мужчина наслаждался этими ощущениями до тех пор, пока тень позади него не закрыла свет, исходящий из комнаты. Бейн медленно обернулся и увидел юношу с двумя бокалами, прислонившегося к дверному косяку. Алек молча протянул ему вино. Адвокат принял напиток и глупо таращился в бокал. Никто из них так и не заговорил. Лайтвуд банально не знал, с чего начать, а Магнус не представлял, как себя вести.  
— Надеюсь, оно не отравлено? — уточнил Бейн, поднимая взгляд на юношу. Словно в ответ, Александр допил остатки своего вина. Он на миг задумался, вспоминая нечто забавное, а потом, поставив свой бокал на подоконник, сделал шаг вперед, взял свободную ладонь Магнуса в свою и произнес:  
— Если коснувшись грубою рукой  
Святой ладони, согрешил я грубо,  
Загладят пилигриму грех такой  
Своим смиренным поцелуем губы.  
При этом юноша так лучезарно улыбнулся, что у адвоката все мысли выветрились из головы. Потому он машинально ответил, продолжая цитировать Шекспира вслед за Александром:  
— Руки прикосновением простым  
Святое не сквернится изваянье.  
Ладонь с ладонью — скромный пилигрим,  
Не ведает иного целованья.  
Улыбка Алека стала еще шире, когда Магнус пошел на поводу у его выходки, потому парень продолжил, слегка поглаживая ладонь адвоката:  
— Даны ведь пилигриму-бедняку и губы.  
— Для молитв они даются.  
Мужчина ощутил, как сердце пропустило удар, зная, к чему ведет этот диалог. Но противиться тому очарованию и той магии, которая сейчас витала между ними, проникая под кожу и касаясь сердца, был не в силах, потому просто следовал за Лайтвудом, подхватывая каждую цитату.  
— Прими ж молитву, не ввергай в тоску,  
Позволь губами, губ твоих коснуться, — продекларировал Александр, подходя ближе к Магнусу и смотря на него затуманенным взором. От его веселья, с которым он начал эту забаву, не осталось и следа. Они приближались к пропасти. Спрыгнут ли они и помчатся вниз, на небывалой скорости, оставляя за собой все остальное, концентрируясь лишь друг на друге? Или останутся на месте, чтобы серьезно все обсудить и, возможно, распрощаться навсегда? Сейчас это зависело от Бейна и только от него. От его ответа, от его действий. Лайтвуд затаил дыхание и нервно облизнул губы.  
А вот адвоката подобные мысли не посетили. Он просто поддался наваждению, отключив свою голову. Его сердце нервно и быстро билось в грудной клетке, предвкушая.  
— Недвижны изваянья, но не злы, — выдохнул он тихо.  
Александр, услышав ответ, почувствовал, как с его плеч падает тяжкое бремя. Юноша, терзаемый сомнениями, удостоверился, что принял верное решение. На более глубокие мысли он оказался попросту не способен. Только произнес, вновь расплываясь в улыбке:  
— Недвижной доброте мои хвалы!  
Он заглянул в глаза Магнуса, словно спрашивая, уверен ли тот в своем решении, после чего мягко и нежно его поцеловал, едва коснувшись губами, будто действительно соприкасался со святыней. Трепетно, бережно. Его рука перекочевала на щеку мужчины, скользнув по ней костяшками пальцев, в любовном поглаживании. А затем он еще раз его поцеловал, все с такой же осторожностью. При этом Александр не закрывал глаз, наблюдая за Магнусом, словно отпечатывая этот момент в памяти.  
Никто и никогда за всю его жизнь не целовал Бейна так. Он привык к страсти, безэмоциональности, даже к грубости. Боже, к чему угодно, только не к подобной ошеломляющей нежности. Его ноги начали подкашиваться, и Магнус схватил Алека за предплечье, ощущая, как по всему телу бегут мурашки, как внутри по венам несется живой огонь, как сердце сковывает странное, незнакомое доселе чувство, которому он не смог бы дать названия. Это было что-то вроде любви, но вместо привычных ощущений, она душила его, причиняла боль. Словно он никогда и ничего не чувствовал в своей жизни, а теперь весь спектр эмоций и ощущений свалился на него разом. От этого хотелось кричать, плакать и смеяться одновременно, будто приближаясь к истерике. Это пугало его и отрезвляло одновременно, позволяя понять, кто перед ним стоит, и какое решение касательно их отношений принято.  
Бейн положил левую руку на грудь юноши, останавливая его, после чего отстранился сам.  
— Ромео и Джульетта, дорогой? Ты подался в театральный кружок, после освобождения? — спросил Магнус с привычной ухмылкой на лице.  
Вслух он бы этого не признал, но адвокат с маниакальным любопытством заправского сталкера отслеживал каждое действие юноши после судебного заседания. Он по-дружески попросил Джослин поговорить с Алеком и направить его на реабилитацию, после чего интересовался успехами и состоянием Лайтвуда. Несколько раз он все же порывался увидеться со своим подзащитным, но в последний момент останавливал себя. Сначала полагая, что Алеку и без того плохо, а явление источника многих его бед — не лучшая стратегия для реабилитации. Убедившись, что парень вернулся к нормальной жизни и вполне себе счастлив, Бейн успокоился и отступил окончательно. К тому же, Александр и не пытался выйти с ним на связь. Даже из-за какой-нибудь ерунды, вроде благодарности, что означало правоту Магнуса. Он не был ему нужен. Правда, держать себя подальше от Лайтвуда стоило ему титанических усилий. Он даже сравнивал себя с Танталом. Такой же высокомерный, зазнавшийся ублюдок, который не достоин вкушать амброзию с богами, запертый в своем собственном аду, в котором испытывает дикую потребность в том, на что смотрит и что не в силах получить. Бейну стоило огромных усилий придерживаться выбранного пути. Тернистого и болезненного пути. Но это была верная дорога. Дорога в лучшую жизнь для Лайтвуда. И теперь Магнус пускает на ветер все свои успехи и достижения.  
В ответ на его вопрос, Алек улыбнулся одним уголком губ и сказал:  
— Джейс говорил, что ты сравнивал нас с Ромео и Джульеттой. Когда услышал про яд, как-то навеяло…  
Правда юноша промолчал, что после освобождения перечитывал это произведение. Несколько раз.  
— Так зачем ты пришел, Александр?  
— Чтобы поговорить о нас с тобой.  
Бейн вскинул брови и ухмыльнулся.  
— Я думал, мы уже обсудили этот вопрос. Тогда в комнате допросов. Да и наличие невесты говорит само за себя. Так что ты зря потратил время.  
Его собеседник скрестил руки на груди и произнес:  
— Если память меня не подводит, а с ней у меня полный порядок, когда я был в заключении, мы остановились на том, что у меня может быть нечто вроде «Стокгольмского синдрома», плюс я, возможно, не вышел бы на свободу и все такое. Теперь же я оправдан, прошел реабилитацию, где мне сказали, что никаких зависимостей у меня нет. Затем я устроился на работу, не могу же я быть твоим нахлебником, и вот я здесь.  
Алек закончил свою речь, ухмыляясь на манер Бейна.  
— Так что давай поболтаем, дорогой, — передразнил юноша.  
На миг Магнус растерялся от не знакомого с подобной стороны Лайтвуда.  
— Хорошо, раз ты настаиваешь, то я тебя выслушаю, но хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что мой ответ не изменится.  
— Тогда заранее поясни мне, почему ты столь непоколебим в своем решении? — спросил Алек.  
— Во-первых, ты забываешь о том факте, что я обручен. Заводить любовников я не планирую, Александр. Во-вторых, меня удивляет и коробит подобное твое поведение, когда ты врываешься в мой лофт и начинаешь настаивать на чем-то. Этого достаточно, или мне продолжить список? — уточнил Бейн  
— Ты желаешь, чтобы я все разъяснил? — спросил Алек, улыбаясь, — Хорошо. Я произнесу это вслух. Нас влечет друг к другу, Магнус. И я знаю, что ты чувствуешь то же, что чувствую я. А касательно того, что я так нагло к тебе вламываюсь… Как сказал один мудрый человек: «Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили. Даже спасение чьей-то жизни накладывает определенную ответственность». А ты спас мне жизнь.  
Адвокат нахмурился.  
— Возвращать мне мои же слова? Это подло, молодой человек, — хмыкнул мужчина. — Но это ничего не меняет, Александр.  
— Не волнуйся, я не стану заявлять, что это твой последний шанс, и уходить, оставляя тебя решать, разорвать помолвку или нет, — спокойно произнес Лайтвуд, становясь серьезным. — Магнус, я вижу, что ты намеренно меня отталкиваешь, ощущаю, что мои чувства к тебе взаимны. Но мне сложно понять, почему ты так поступаешь.  
Бейн удивленно посмотрел на Алека, после чего спросил:  
— Почему ты пришел к подобным выводам?  
— На это много причин. Взять хотя бы то, что ты защищал меня, не требуя ничего взамен.  
Магнус чуть склонил голову набок и усмехнулся:  
— Значит, Изабель не рассказала тебе, что она предложила мне в обмен на то, чтобы я стал твоим адвокатом, сладкий? Мне жаль разрушать твои воздушные замки, но ты выдумываешь то, чего нет. Я никогда не говорил, что влюблен в тебя. Врать не буду, меня тянет к тебе. Я здоровый мужчина и, когда вижу кого-то настолько горячего, просто не в силах думать головой. Но это не значит, что я стану разрывать свою помолвку или начну с тобой отношения, Александр. Тебе следует трезво смотреть на вещи.  
Парень нахмурился и спросил:  
— Что сделала моя сестра?  
Адвокат изящно повел плечом, после чего заговорил в своей ироничной манере:  
— Пообещала помочь мне получить голову Мариз на блюде. Быть моим шпионом и все такое. У вас, Лайтвудов, похоже, в крови ненавидеть эту женщину. Роберт также помогал мне свергнуть эту демоницу с трона и изгнать из вашей компании. Ох, Роберт, точно! Ты ведь полагаешь, что я с ним спал. Не слишком ли много препятствий между тобой, Александр, и теми чувствами, которые ты себе выдумал? А может, ты хочешь, как в Ромео и Джульетте, красиво уйти из жизни во имя прекрасных чувств, наплевав на этот гадкий мир и те поступки, которые я совершил?  
Бейн сделал глоток вина, принесенного Алеком. Терпкий вкус разливался внутри, играя оттенками его чувств. Адвокат знал, что теперь Лайтвуд уйдет. Он оттолкнул его окончательно, озвучив все те страхи, что бушевали в его сердце. Магнус не мог заставить себя объяснить все нормально, покаяться в своих грехах, выворачивая душу наизнанку. Просто не умел этого делать. Вместо этого мужчина говорил гадости. Его предложения формулировались так, чтобы звучать жестче, бить больнее. И за это он ненавидел себя сильнее всего.  
Адвокат смотрел на бокал с вином, сравнивая его с кровью. Со своей собственной желчной кровью, способной лишь жечь, как кислота. Он был ядовитым, уродливым душой человеком, чья жизнь зиждилась на мести. У него не было иной цели, не было иных ценностей. Подобному отродью не положено счастье. Бейн ни сделал в своей жизни ничего хорошего и не способен сделать кого-то счастливым. Даже согласись он на отношения с Алеком, этот союз только изуродует парня. Заставит его страдать и терзаться от того, какой монстр рядом с ним. До тех пор, пока ему это все не осточертеет. А потом Лайтвуд уйдет, бросив это подобие человека.  
Размышляя обо всем этом, мужчина вслушивался в звук удаляющихся шагов, ожидая, когда хлопнет входная дверь. Это было предсказуемо. И так будет лучше. Для них обоих лучше. Не стоит начинать отношения, которые заведомо обречены на провал. Они только намучаются друг от друга, а потом разойдутся, разочаровавшись в жизни. Правильно. Абсолютно правильно. Главное, не поддаться эмоциям. Сдержать себя сейчас. А потом станет легче. Особенно, когда юноша встретит кого-то достойного. В голове Бейна стучала лишь одна мысль: «Будь счастлив, Александр!» Это все, чего хотел адвокат.  
И Магнус все ждал и ждал, когда же хлопнет эта чертова дверь! Но звук не разлетался по лофту. Скорее всего, Лайтвуд просто оставил ее открытой. Мужчина решил запереться, чтобы Мяо не сбежал. Но когда он зашел в комнату, то увидел, как Алек сидит в кресле и смакует вино. Адвокат осмотрелся вокруг, словно не веря своим глазам.  
— Александр? — глупо переспросил он. Юноша мягко улыбнулся Бейну, поднимаясь и направляясь в его сторону, предварительно поставив бокал на подлокотник. Мужчина трусливо попятился, но потом усилием воли остановил себя. Он не станет пасовать перед трудностями. Даже такими пугающими, как Алек Лайтвуд.  
— Я решил дать тебе немного времени, чтобы ты успокоился, — спокойно сказал парень.  
— Что? — переспросил все еще ошарашенный Бейн.  
Алек улыбнулся, после чего произнес:  
— Кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать, по каким причинам ты пытаешься меня оттолкнуть. Магнус, между нами многое было. Поступки, слова и действия, которые сложно забыть и простить. Но я не злюсь на тебя, не испытываю какой-то горечи или обиды. Я принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть, со всем, что ты сделал. Магнус... я люблю тебя. И я буду бороться за тебя. За нас.   
Юноша приложил ладонь к его щеке и нежно провел по бронзовой коже большим пальцем. В этот момент Бейн не смог сдержать предательски скатившейся слезы. Он не плакал много лет, со времен своего детства. Что бы ни происходило, он поднимался и шел вперед, не сдавался, держал полный контроль над своими эмоциями. Но сейчас, в этот самый момент, от нежных прикосновений Александра он перестал быть тем, кем был. Все его щиты и барьеры пали, обнажая истерзанную, страдающую душу. Душу одинокого, никому не нужного человека, у которого нет ничего, кроме его работы и мести. Точнее не было. Потому что теперь рядом с ним был Алек. И юноша как никто другой знал все его темные стороны, отвратительные поступки, но, несмотря на все это, он принимал его, хотел быть с ним рядом.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — мягко произнес Магнус.  
Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего Александр медленно приблизился и нежно поцеловал его. Бейн прильнул к Лайтвуду, обнимая. Он отдался этому поцелую с головой, стараясь передать все те чувства, что вызывал в нем этот парень: желание оберегать его и дорожить им, свою неуверенность и уязвимость, страсть и огонь, страх и сомнения. Юноша прикасался к мужчине властно, но при этом сохраняя в каждом своем жесте заботу и бережность. В теплых руках Алека привычная уверенность Магнуса постепенно возвращалась, а вместе с ней менялись и ощущения от их поцелуев. Они становились жарче, горячее, плавили их обоих, лишая рассудка, заставляя забыть все на свете и просто раствориться друг в друге, в той близости, которую они наконец обрели. Пальцы, унизанные перстнями, скользнули к ремню на штанах Лайтвуда, но юноша остановил его, отстраняясь.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Бейн, нахмурившись. — Я сделал что-то не так?  
Александр счастливо улыбнулся и переплел их пальцы.  
— Нет, Магнус, все хорошо. Просто еще слишком рано.  
Мужчина удивленно вскинул брови.  
— Хочешь сказать, что я не получу десерт, пока не свожу тебя на свидание? Или даже как минимум на три? — шутливо поддел он.  
Лайтвуд покраснел, но ответил:  
— Я не это имел в виду. Дело в Камилле.  
— Она не вернется сегодня, — отмахнулся Бейн, улыбаясь и делая шаг к своему возлюбленному.  
— Нет, Магнус, ты меня не понял, — ответил юноша, отодвигаясь, чтобы сохранить дистанцию. — Вы обручены. Она твоя невеста. Неправильно делать что-то подобное, пока вы с ней не поговорите.  
Такого объяснения адвокат никак не ожидал получить, потому смог выдавить из себя только:  
— О… — немного подумав, он деловито заявил: — Что ж, хорошо.  
После этого направился прочь из комнаты.  
— Магнус, только не злись. Я понимаю тебя и… вполне разделяю твои желания, поверь мне. Просто это не красиво. Так нельзя поступать, —бубнил Лайтвуд, неуверенно следуя за Бейном. Он обнаружил его в кабинете с телефоном в руках. — Что ты делаешь? — уточнил парень.  
— Сообщаю Камилле радостные вести, — пояснил Магнус.  
— Ты что собираешься порвать с ней, позвонив по телефону? — возмутился парень. — Это просто ужасно! Так не делают. Ты должен все сказать лично.  
— Поздно, сладенький, я отправил ей смс.  
— Что?! — чуть ли не вскричал Алек, зарываясь ладонью в свои волосы. — Магнус, это … Я даже не знаю, как это назвать! Ты должен перед ней извиниться. Так нельзя! Ты бы ей еще стикер на машину прицепил.  
— Я такой, какой есть, Александр. Я предупреждал тебя об этом. Если что-то не устраивает, я тебя не держу. Выход найдешь сам, — жестко ответил Бейн. Он скрестил руки на груди и выглядел раздраженным. Казалось еще немного, и мужчина вытолкает паренька взашей из своего лофта. Но спустя пару секунд, увидев разочарованное лицо Лайтвуда, Магнус отвернулся и направился к окну, ненавидя себя и свой отвратительный характер. Все же чудовища не меняются. Он ждал, что вот теперь Алек точно оставит его, поняв, что построить отношения с таким эгоистом невозможно.  
— Долгие годы я жил только для себя и привык быть таким. Не уверен, что смогу измениться. Так что подумай, сможешь ли ты терпеть меня и стоит ли оно того вообще, — горько произнес мужчина.  
В ответ он услышал легкий смех, после чего сильные руки обняли его сзади.  
— Ты как ребенок! Терпи или поди прочь, — проговорил Александр. — Так не бывает, Магнус. Отношения требуют усилий. С обеих сторон. И мы со всем справимся. Я буду рядом.  
Он поцеловал его в висок, обнимая и легонько покачивая на руках. В этот момент адвокат вспомнил, каким Эрондейл описывал Алека: упрямый человек, который не отступится от выбранной цели, если что-то втемяшилось в его голову.  
— А перед Камиллой тебе в любом случае придется извиниться, и нормально с ней поговорить. Иначе на Рождество ты получишь уголь.  
Магнус на миг опешил, после чего повернулся и, глядя на Алека большими от изумления глазами, произнес:  
— Прошу, скажи, что ты сейчас шутишь?  
— Я абсолютно серьезен! Джейс уже два года подряд получает уголь. Так что подумайте над своим поведением, мистер Бейн.  
Мужчина расхохотался.  
— И как Эрондейл реагирует?  
— Ворчит в основном. Но у нас действительно есть такая традиция. С тех пор, как Макс подрос, мы с братьями и сестрой, каждое Рождество дарим друг другу подарки. И плохие дети получают уголь. За это они называют меня Зануда Лайтвуд.  
Бейн улыбнулся, радуясь за Алека, за то, что у парня есть любящая его семья.  
— Кстати про уголь… Когда я сегодня шел к тебе, Иззи предлагала мне дождаться вашей с Камиллой свадьбы, чтобы торжественно объявиться на церемонии и заявить свои возражения. Тогда Санта бы подарил мне подарок, как очень плохому мальчику.  
Адвокат рассмеялся, после чего сказал, улыбаясь:  
— Страшно представить, какие еще советы ты получил от своей сестры!  
Алек смутился и со свойственной ему чистосердечностью признался:  
— Она предлагала совратить тебя в допросной комнате и… — он заткнулся, здорово смутившись, после чего решил сменить тему, потому заговорил о первом, что пришло в голову. — И еще, я хочу сразу тебя предупредить, у нас дома стоит странная собачья миска с подписью «Магнус». Я не уверен, но у Джейса на нее какие-то коварные планы. Так что будь осторожен, когда придешь в гости.  
Мужчина хмыкнул и спросил:  
— Он не рассказывал тебе про круассаны?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Лайтвуд.  
— Тогда предлагаю заказать что-нибудь на ужин. И я поделюсь с тобой историей происхождения этой посудины.  
Магнус смотрел на Алека полными радости и обожания глазами. Он не верил, что все это происходит на самом деле. Что он любим, что рядом такой человек, как Александр. Возможно, даже самым паршивым людям иногда дают шанс наладить свою жизнь и стать счастливыми.


	19. Эпилог

***  
Лидия Бренвелл стояла над телом Роберта Лайтвуда с ножом в одной руке и телефоном в другой. Ее взгляд брезгливо мазнул по итогам ее же собственных стараний, после чего девушка набрала номер.  
— Привет. У меня все готово… Нет, Себастьян еще не пришел, но я напишу ему еще одно сообщение. Предложу нечто интересное, от чего ему сложно будет отказаться… Что? Не держи меня за идиотку! Все сделано в лучшем виде. Вполне себе в духе бесшабашного Себастьяна. Уверена, он поступил бы со своим Бобби именно так. Да и тебе стоит позаботиться о своем алиби. Что ты в итоге решила?.. Караоке?! Серьезно? — девушка прыснула со смеху, после чего произнесла: — Когда вернешься, я жду того, что ты мне обещала. Да… Мне еще нужно подготовить Роберта.  
В этот момент за ее спиной раздался шум и девушка обернулась. Перед ней стоял Александр Лайтвуд, переводя несколько мутный взгляд с нее на тело на полу, а затем снова на девушку.  
— Ты сказала… Это мой отец? — произнес он.  
Парень опирался на стену рукой, потому что мир перед ним хоть и несколько восстановился после короткого сна в такси, но некоторая нетвердость движений все еще сохранялась. Бренвелл повесила трубку и попятилась к стене позади себя, роняя на пол одноразовый телефон. Скорее машинально Лайтвуд последовал за ней, даже не заметив, как растоптал устройство.  
— Не подходи ко мне! — произнесла та, выставляя перед собой нож.  
Мутный взгляд Алека скользнул по окровавленному предмету.  
— Зачем ты это сделала?! — чуть повысив голос, с явным ужасом спросил парень. В тот момент ему казалось, что он начал ясно мыслить, что алкоголь освободил его из своих тисков, уступая место гневу. Он неумолимо приближался к Лидии, пугая ее своей решимостью. Не зная, что предпринять, она попыталась ударить парня ножом. Сделав шаг вперед, Бренвелл нацелила острие ему в грудь и сделала выпад. В этот момент тело юноши сработало само по себе. Просто включился эффект мышечной памяти, отработанный с тренером на уроках самообороны. Он ушел с линии атаки, отступив в бок, и схватил движущуюся по инерции руку девушки за запястье, после чего попытался свободной рукой вырвать у нее нож. Но Лидия начала бороться с ним. Неистово и яростно. Алек сам не понял, как все произошло, но несколько минут спустя он стоял с орудием преступления в руках и смотрел, как Бренвелл, хватаясь за грудь, оседает в кресло. Лайтвуд обернулся, растерянно осматривая помещение и все еще держа в руках нож. Как оказалось, он был не один в комнате. Позади него стоял Радж и с ужасом смотрел на парня. Алек сделал шаг к нему навстречу, намереваясь что-то объяснить, но его помощник просто развернулся и выбежал из квартиры, вероятно, испугавшись, что Лайтвуд прирежет и его самого. Парень подошел к отцу, попытался оказать ему первую помощь, но было слишком поздно. Мужчина уже умер. На Александра накатила волна ужаса. Он издал странный звук — то ли стон, то ли крик, отбрасывая нож и зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Его мутило, было плохо. Он устало побрел в ванную, которой обычно пользовался, но каждый шаг отдавался свинцовой тяжестью, а мир перед глазами плыл и кружился. Алек понял, что не доберется до уборной, и просто упал на диван, прикрывая глаза.

***

— Александр, проснись же! — говорил Магнус, тормоша парня.  
Иногда Алеку снились кошмары, и он начинал кричать во сне. Это здорово беспокоило Бейна, но сам Лайтвуд лишь отмахивался, ссылаясь на пережитые им ужасы, уверяя, что со временем это пройдет. Парень лишь смутно помнил кровь из своих снов, полагая, что они как-то связаны с ночью убийства, которую он так и не смог вспомнить.  
Юноша распахнул свои прекрасные глаза и непонимающим взором уставился на мужчину.  
— Ты снова плохо спал и кричал во сне, — пояснил Бейн. — Опять не помнишь, что за кошмары видел?  
Алек отрицательно покачал головой, после чего сонно улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Может быть, дело не в том, что я плохо спал, а в том, что кому-то не нравится ночевать в одиночестве?  
От беспокойства на лице Магнуса не осталось и следа. Он надулся, как ребенок, и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Я все еще считаю это бесчеловечным, Александр! Наказывать меня, заставляя спать отдельно — самое страшное мировое преступление! Взгляни на этого роскошного мужчину, — адвокат указал на себя, — любой другой продал бы душу дьяволу, лишь бы оказаться на твоем месте.  
Лайтвуд фыркнул и пробормотал:  
— Они просто не в курсе, что ты и есть тот, кому они заложат свою душу.  
— Это несмешно, дорогой. И вообще, ты слишком жесток со мной!  
Большие и теплые руки юноши обвили Магнуса за талию.  
— Просто кто-то очень плохо себя ведет, мистер Бейн.  
Оба глупо улыбались, глядя друг на друга. Их отношения складывались непросто. Хоть Александр и отличался терпением по отношению к дорогим его сердцу людям, но был тверд, как скала, в своем стремлении отчитать Магнуса, Иззи или Джейса, когда те неподобающе себя вели. Теперь уже и сам адвокат был согласен с прозвищем «Зануда Лайтвуд». Оно было оправданно. Вот только характер самого Бейна был не подарком. Это и стало основной причиной их разногласий и многочисленных ссор.  
Но, сколько бы они не спорили, все их препирательства завершались бурными примирениями. Эти отношения устраивали обоих и делали их счастливыми. Магнус оказался очень заботливым и немного ревнивым. Несмотря на свою занятость, мужчина всегда был готов уделить время Александру, узнать все ли у него в порядке. Иззи и Джейс тоже интересовались делами брата, но им не хватало той же деликатности и нежности, которую проявлял Бейн. Для Лайтвуда было в новинку, что кто-то ставит его на первое место в списке своих приоритетов, что о нем так трогательно заботятся и окружают любовью. Что касается Магнуса, то адвокат получил помимо прекрасного, умопомрачительного, роскошного Александра, большой такой довесок в виде ураганной семейки, норовящей сунуть нос в их отношения, вечных поучений от «Зануды Лайтвуда» и толпы каких-то людей, именующих себя друзьями и обязывающих его тратить свое время на совместные посиделки. Бейн периодически сетовал на все эти утомительные факторы и не отказывал себе в удовольствии подначивать Джейса или пугать Саймона. Но это была показная ворчливость, потому что Магнус был по-настоящему счастлив и впервые влюблен. Влюблен в самого потрясающего человека на свете.  
— Ну, раз я плохо себя веду, Александр, может быть, ты накажешь меня иным способом? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил мужчина.  
Юноша выпустил Бейна из объятий и откинулся на подушку.  
— Ну нет, Магнус! Этот трюк не пройдет. Ты правда перегнул палку, когда набросился со своими обвинениями на моего коллегу, упрекая его невесть в чем. Я его не интересую. Но что важнее, я не смотрю ни на кого, кроме тебя.  
Мужчина облизнул свои губы и ответил:  
— Говоришь, трюк не пройдет? Очень жаль.  
Адвокат поднялся и медленно направился к двери, собираясь вернуться в свою постель. Попутно он спросил:  
— Значит, твое решение окончательно?  
— Ты знаешь, что я не уступлю, — упрямо возразил Алек.  
Мужчина обернулся и подмигнул.  
— Ничего страшного, дорогой. Я вполне уважаю твою твердую позицию.  
За время своего отступления, Бейн успел расстегнуть рубашку своей шелковой пижамы и теперь скользил кончиками пальцев по обнаженному животу.  
— Но, если ты передумаешь и решишь присоединиться к моей небольшой вечеринке, то возражать я не стану, — Ххмыкнул Бейн, покинув комнату.  
Лайтвуд, следивший за действиями своего парня, недоверчиво щурясь, спросил:  
— Что еще за вечеринка, Магнус?  
Но ответа на его вопрос не последовало. А спустя минут пять по всей квартире зазвучали пошлые стоны из какого-то порнофильма.  
— Вот засранец, — проворчал Алек недовольным тоном. Его фантазия рисовала весьма пикантные картины того, чем сейчас занимается Бейн. И наверняка, мужчина ждет его. А заставлять себя ждать Лайтвуд не любил.

В эту ночь Александру в последний раз приснился тот кошмар, скорее всего спровоцированный известиями о Радже, которому накануне вынесли приговор.


End file.
